Chasing Freedom
by ilove jacksparrow
Summary: JackOC. PostAWE, a few spoilers present! A young women and her father move to Port Royal when he's appointed the position as Governor. Of course, she breaks some rules and Captain Jack comes to assist her. Of course he'd never do it on purpose...
1. Chapter 1

AN: Welcome to my newest story, Chasing Freedom. It's Cliché, I'm aware, but my mind is horrible when it comes to naming things. Trig I can do, but names… Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! This is post-AWE. Yes, I stuck to the simple fact that Will went on the Dutchman, but I'm not sure if he and/or Lizzie will come into play anytime soon. I'm aware that the OC may be criticized, therefore constructive criticism is welcome. Just be kind about it. This is loosely based on To Catch a Pirate, an awesome novel. You don't need to read it to understand this, but I highly recommend it for an excellent read! I tried to research this as best as I could. I own my OC and any other additional characters that may come into play anytime during the story. Disney owns all the goods, such as Jack Sparrow, etc. Read, review, and enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sighed as good-naturedly as I could, trying to hold in my impatience as a maid held a small curling iron to a strand and twirled it around the device. As if my hair needed curling. There were few things that I detested about the upper-class life, and this was most certainly one of them; having everything worked on until the brink of perfection. My hair was already naturally curly and in a healthy state, that is, until I was introduced to the horrible iron a few years ago. Now my hair was full of Y-shaped ends and white spots could be seen among the brown strands when examined. I'd developed the habit a year ago, and I'd been pestered ever since to stop it.

We would be traveling to a small Jamaican port called Port Royal for my father to become the new Governor. Apparently there had been a horrible happening in the Caribbean during the summer, in which the former governor, Governor Swann, had been killed. Of course, the Royal Navy had insisted that it was at the fault of pirates. Anyhow, they somehow decided to promote my father from a local judge to the small town island. I was somewhat looking forward to the journey, for I'd never sailed much. As far as I knew, we could encounter pirates! The thought thrilled me, causing me to shiver in excitement as my maid's grip on the iron momentarily faltered and I could feel the rod on my scalp for a brief second.

Another fifteen minutes passed as I tried to worry myself by thinking of how I'd fit into the daily life in Port Royal, successfully distracting me from the horrible iron until my maid announced that I was finished. Eager to dress, for I was only in my gown still seeing as it was merely mid-morning, I went to the changing screen where two other maids were waiting to assist me, meaning suffocating me with a bloody corset. When I looked at the garment they were holding up for me to examine, my breath caught in my throat when I saw the elegance.

The dress was that of a deep pink that I'd often seen painted above the ocean from my window, the material obviously silk. The quarter-length sleeves were lined with snow-white lace, as well as the neck and hem line. It was quite beautiful, and no doubt expensive. As a corset was put around my forced-thin structure, I could hear my father enter, his footsteps echoing around my bedroom as he paused in front of the screen. "Natalie, how's it coming?"

I opened my mouth to speak right as the ribbons of the blasted contraption were pulled, causing a squeaking sound to emit from my mouth instead of my initial response. "Fine, Father," I gasped as the laces were tightened one last time and were finally secured. The dress was slipped over my head and helping hands assisted in guiding it onto my body, the ties in the back also needing to be tied. "It's beautiful, thank you. It's very elegant."

I heard him chuckle as his footsteps drew nearer, indicating that he was impatient to see it and get started on our voyage. "Yes, it is quite exquisite. Your trunks are already aboard the_ Enchantress_, darling. We should be leaving as soon as you're finished."

I nodded, as eager as he was to board the ship. It was our prized possession, mostly because my mother had loved it before I was born, when she died. That had been twenty-five years ago, so obviously it had undergone quite some touchups, but nonetheless my father insisted on keeping it. "The _Enchantress_ shall live until it's seen a lifetime's worth of Emersons," he would always say when someone would inquire buying it, never failing to add, "and an equal amount of voyages, near and far." If I was near when he'd say that, he'd always look at me. True, he wasn't the average father for our class, but he did his duty and he did it well. And as far as society was concerned, that was all that should matter.

The maids obviously sensed our shared impatience, for the ties on my dress took considerably less time to finish than the ones of the horrible corset. They quickly scurried to the other side, fetching some kohl that was used to outline my eyes. It wasn't common to see women wearing it, but those who did were the ones whose eyes were said to be as shining and worthy as a jewel. My eyes, obviously, met the standards, for the grey-blue orbs were more often than not outlined.

The young women applied it as I closed my eyes obediently, feeling the slick surface grace my skin softly. When I knew them to be through, I opened them and took a breath, gathered my skirts in my hands, and walked out before my father. His expression told me everything I needed to know; he approved. Except for one thing… "You should wear your hair up, Natalie. It looks more fashionable that way and you have such cheekbones…" I nodded and looked to my maids, who hurried to find ribbons to thread through the curls.

I hated my cheekbones. Everyone who had ever known me for any decent amount of time would complement them as well, always causing a blush to stain my pale skin. They were high and defined, a trait I despised.

Soon enough, my hair was secured with a couple of too-perfect curls dangling beside my face. As soon as he saw I was ready, he extended his arm and I allowed my father to lead me out of our home and to our ship.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He watched from the helm as his daughter stood at the opposite end, her loose curls blowing gently in the teasing breeze. Franklin Emerson glanced away from her to the quartermaster who was currently controlling the ship. Beyond him was the newly-named Admiral Aaron Curran, who was also watching the young Natalie. He'd been in the Royal Navy for quiet some time, being the age of thirty-two, along with a small number of other men who'd be joining the Navy in Port Royal.

The Empress had been sailing for three weeks, and they were due to make port in their new town any time soon. No doubt, the Governor's daughter was anticipating something, as if she knew that something was going to happen. She was partially right, considering his plans for her.

During the course of their journey, he'd made sure that Natalie had gotten a fair chance to converse with the Navy's men, and to his joy she'd seemed to have taken to Curran, who'd seem to have done the same with her. They'd been seen having small, but productive, conversations many a time throughout each day since the second day of the voyage; the day they'd been introduced.

One of the core reasons Franklin ensured her conversing with men, especially Curran, was to find her a suitor. She was well over the marrying age, but he'd not pressed it, for if she was anything like her mother, she would tear his head off on the spot about it. Emilie was the one person he missed, the woman that he'd asked to marry ten years before Natalie had been conceived. Ever since the death, he'd made sure to cherish his daughter, doting upon her when he could and discouraging behavior that wasn't suitable in society's eyes. He'd never been one for strapping her down, but he'd never let her have free rein, either.

As he continued to stare at his daughter, he was taken by surprise as she abruptly turned and began running towards him, her skirts bunched in her hands. She'd insisted on wearing the pink silk dress since they were expected to arrive that day. Smiling, he turned to her as she ascended beside him. "You know you shouldn't run, much less in shoes such as those…"

"I apologize, Father, but I thought you should know. Despite that we're close to Port Royal, meaning the mainland is in clear view, there's a ship with black sails in the near distance. Look!" Glancing to his right, the surrounding men and he could clearly see that there was indeed a ship closing the distance between them as they neared the port. "Heavens above! Arm and hold 'til Mr. Curran's signal."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My heart was pounding in my chest as the ship pulled alongside us, quite some feet between the two ships. I knew they were pirates, I knew it. Judging from what I could see as I was shoved into the Captain's Quarters, they were all nasty and interesting looking, and I wanted to participate in the upcoming battle.

As I heard the door being locked for safety behind me, I proceeded to the furthest room of the two that connected to the main one. I was the occupant while as my father was the owner of the other, although he rarely stayed in there with the exception of sleeping. He was often found in the main at his desk or the wide chartable that we often ate around. Mr. Curran had often been joining us, granting me and Father a couple of meals each week alone. I knew that Father was wanting me to marry, and I had the feeling that Aaron Curran was his man of choice. Before I would bring up the subject, however, I would need to get to know the Admiral more. He was rather dashing, with a perfect jaw, body, and face. He was no doubt proud of it, too.

The whistling of cannon fire emitted from our ship, the other obviously being taken over as I could hear the scurrying of feet. I flopped back on my bed, not frightened. Most women, however, would be, and I knew if I as much as got as close as I wanted, I too would be scared to death! I did want to meet one, but the current situation was forcing me to think otherwise. If fate was on our sides, then we'd be in Port Royal for the first time, not to mention with prisoners in tow!

I lay there for what seemed to be an eternity, waiting until I could hear Father unlocking the main door. As soon as I heard the metal freeing me, I sped out onto the deck. The ship was being steered by another Navy man, obviously instructed to follow close until we docked. "Father," I said as I approached him, worried and thrilled at the same time, "what's happened?"

"The lot 'o them have been put in the brig. We'll imprison them permanently on shore until a hanging can be arranged." My eyes widened.

Death was one thing I couldn't stand; the mention of it alone was enough to send my nerves tingling up and down my spine. My stomach would immediately churn, and I'd get a dry mouth. I suppose that it was from my mother dying, but I didn't think that was it most of the time, for many women in England died during childbirth. No, I was born that way and I couldn't help it. "You'll have to be present, for the community will expect it."

I nodded, licking my dry lips before looking back to the quickly-approaching landmass. "Yes, Father, I know." I muttered as we looked on, the battle still fresh in our minds.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A day later, we were settled in our new home. My room was, astonishingly, larger than my previous one. A fireplace was a few feet from the foot of a spacious bed, much like the one in England. Our maids had traveled with us, so I had one less thing to deal with. Between meetings with the port's judge and other Royal Navy members, not to mention a rather large number of meetings with Aaron, I found it quite comforting.

One day in particular, when I was surprisingly free to roam the town with a maid of my choice, I chose one named Mary, who I'd had idle chitchat with in the past, for I knew I could trust her. Her brown eyes widened when I told her where I wished to go, for I knew it would save Father a trip to do it himself; check on the pirate prisoners.

"But, Miss!" She exclaimed as I led her to the entrance and gracefully flowing down the steps with my dress gathered in my hand. "I don't think that be wise! Your father will be upset with you."

I paused near the foot of the stairs, meeting her soft gaze. "Mary, please, call me Natalie when Father isn't around. And as much as I love him, I'm trying to say that this isn't for my wants but for his sake."

"He won't like it, but alright."

She followed me the rest of the way down, ceasing to follow me at the bottom of the steps. "Let me know at once if anyone approaches!" She nodded and I went down the isle of iron-barred cells until I saw them.

"Well, well, well, isn't it the lady from the deck, Barbossa?" A pirate with a horrible wooden eye asked an old, bearded one who merely chuckled.

"Aye, the new governor's daughter, are you not?"

I glared, my fears subsided. "Not that it concerns you, but yes. Now may I do the inquiring?" Not waiting for an answer, I continued, Barbossa's name all too familiar. "I've heard of you. You knew Elizabeth Swann, no?"

"Aye, miss, I did. We all did. Missus Turner is now at Shipwreck Island."

I furrowed my brow, puzzled. "I said Swann, not Turner…"

The pirate rolled his eyes. "She got betrothed to the whelp, William Turner. Now cursed, he is. Roaming around the Locker on the Dutchman…"

"If I wanted to hear a fantasy, then I could've asked my maids to tell me such a lie."

A stocky man next to the wooden-eyed one spoke in response. "Ever hear of the Black Pearl?"

I glared. "A fable as well."

Barbossa grinned once more, approaching the bars as I backed away out of his dirty grasp. "The ship ye captured? It is the Pearl, Miss Natalie, if I recall correctly."

"It's Miss Emerson to you." I spat, intrigued by the irritating beings before me.

"This be Pintel and Regetti." He pointed to the two men that had spoken previously in turns. "We can free ye of this life, lass, if ye wanted us to."

I felt my heart skip a beat from confusion. "Pray tell, how could you do that?"

"Natalie," Mary whispered, "Someone's coming!"

I nodded and glanced once more at the encaged men previously before me before we ascended the stairs. "Good day, men."

I was bustling up the staircase when I ran straight into Aaron, who caught me in his firm yet gentle hold. "Heavens, Natalie, what're you doing down there?" He looked at Mary, who was obviously nervous. "You there, why'd you allow her to…"

"Aaron, please," I spoke gently, meeting his dark brown gaze. "It's my fault. I apologize."

"Does your father know?" 

I gave him a look that I knew he'd come to know fairly well over the course of time that we'd known each other. To be precise, two months plus the three weeks at sea. "I must tell him, you are aware?"

"Yes, I was praying no one would see me…"

He chuckled before leading me out of the stairwell. "You can't expect that. There are pirates down there, and I fear that too many people would find themselves taken aback by your death."

I allowed him to take me by the arm as he led me home, Mary close behind. "Yes, by many you mean yourself and Father?"

H paused to look at me. "Yes, I do. Now come along we don't have all day!" I obeyed, dreading what was coming in the not-so-distant future; A scolding.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The prison?" My father repeated, aghast about the news. "Natalie, why on Earth?"

I lowered my gaze, not able to meet the one of my father, ashamed suddenly. "I wanted to meet them."

Aaron had left us alone a few moments earlier, knowing that he'd done what he'd had to. I didn't blame anyone but myself. "Pardon?"

"I wanted to meet them," I said a bit louder. "I'm sorry, Father, I just…"

"You just what?" He stormed out from behind his desk to get closer so we could converse more quietly. "Don't you already understand that the King has been sent a notice about our affair with those foul men? People are beginning to gossip that it was planned. _I'm being accused of working with pirates!_"

I looked at him, still adjusting to the curled wig that adorned his head. He inhaled deeply before continuing. "You know, your mother would've acted similar at your age, I'm sure. And it sounds like Miss Swann was just as outgoing as yourself." I chuckled, completely unaware of what he was talking about. I knew that he was talking of the newly wedded Missus Turner, but that was all.

"She's married now." I spoke, not thinking at all. "Barbossa said…"

The aggravated spark returned to his eyes as he watched me. "You know their names?! That maid is to be fired."

"No, Father, please, I'll feel awkward with a new maid still so early in our stay. Please, don't, I assure you it was my fault. I told her I was going, and that was that. I apologize."

He calmed down, pulling me into a warm embrace. "I know, my dove, but you must be more careful! Promise me you won't go back down there."

I inhaled deeply, knowing I was telling the biggest lie of my life. "I promise," I whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack Sparrow grumbled as he rowed the dingy he was aboard. It had been several months, he knew, since the Pearl had been taken, but Tortuga had been worthwhile. If he'd known Barbossa, which he did considering he knew that the ex-first mate had stolen the ship, then he'd be near Port Royal, probably bothering the poor new Governor. Rumor around the pirate port was that he, like Swann, had a daughter. How that rumor had gotten started, he had no clue.

In the distance, he could see Port Royal. Even from afar, he could see clearly what others would've seen as a blur; the Pearl was sitting there, anchored. Which meant that obviously it had been captured. But he_ was_ Captain Jack Sparrow, and he knew he could pull it off with time, and he knew exactly where he could find the betraying pirates! After all, how many times had he been captured? Once, but he knew those streets like the back of his hand.

_Who knows?_ He thought as he rowed vigorously, trying to get closer to his wooden love. _If the daughter is as rambunctious as she's said to be, perhaps a bit of persuasion could convince her. After all, I am Jack Sparrow!_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the reviews. I love you all! This chapter is relatively long, so enjoy! Read, review, and enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stood inside the foyer with Mary as we waited for Father to finish some business with some local men. As I tried to contain my impatience, I busied myself by smoothing the skirt of my dress, which was a delicate cream color. It was beautiful, but as before, it required a corset. My stomach grumbled loudly, causing me to blush in embarrassment. Another down side to the corset was that it strictly restricted any woman from eating properly, thus I was starving by then! "Mary, I think that he'll be a while. Would you mind fetching me some dry toast or something, please? I'm famished!"

"Yes, I'll be right back," she said as she scurried away. I smiled my thanks, for I was grateful to have at least somewhat of a friend.

Aaron Curran was becoming a close friend, but I had the odd feeling that he wanted to be more than friends in the future. The only thing that he'd openly told me was that he didn't like how defiant I was, meaning he didn't approve of me talking to pirates. Honestly, they were just men; dirty, grungy, slightly rude men, but men nonetheless. Besides, it had been two weeks since that incident.

"…I'll be expecting your delivery," I heard Father say as he opened the door, a young man following.

"Thank you sir," the man replied as he shook my father's hand then left.

My father approached me, smiling slightly. "My Natalie, what can I assist you with?"

I smiled, praying that Mary would conceal the forbidden food until we were outside. "I was just waiting to let you know that Mary and I will be going into town for the afternoon. Is that alright?"

I could have sworn that I saw a glimpse of worry in Father's eyes, but like a flash of lightening, it was gone. "Yes, my child, it's fine. Just don't get into any more trouble," he said, giving me a warning glare. "Before I forget, Mr. Curran will be joining us tonight for dinner. You two are becoming close, no?"

I nodded. "He's a good man; honorable and trustworthy."

Father sighed, nodded, and turned to go back into his study, muttering at a tone that he thought I couldn't hear. "I just hope you won't put him in a position to compromise his honor."

I suddenly felt very ashamed of my behavior from that one day; I should've stayed out of the prison, at least, I should've asked someone to go with me besides Mary. Now I was completely forbidden to visit there, with good reason, too I suppose.

About that time Mary came, a white cloth napkin tied around a piece of bread. I nodded at her and we left, venturing out into the streets.

As we walked, I began to nibble on the bread, my hunger slowly fading. "Mary," I whispered so no one could hear but her, "do you think we could go to the prison once more? My curiosity has been nagging at me to find out what that Barbossa fellow was talking about!"

She gave me a knowing stare. "No, Natalie, I do not. How about we go to the cove? You love the beach, and you have your parasol…" I sighed and nodded, giving up.

"Can I at least not use the parasol? I doubt a little sun will darken my skin that much; please?"

It was her turn to sigh in defeat. "Yes, come along."

We followed the path to the cove, a place where not many people visited, so we would most likely have the beach to ourselves. Just as we were about to take the side path, Aaron was spotted and he began to stroll to us. "Fancy seeing you here. Would you mind if I were to join you?"

I exchanged a quick glance with Mary before nodding, knowing well that I'd have to use my parasol if he were there. I should've already been using it, but I hated it and the buildings were casting enough shade to protect my ghost-colored skin. "Not at all!"

With that, he quickly stepped beside me and took my arm while my free hand opened the contraption that prevented a decent tan. I could hear my friend behind us, staying a respectable distance behind. At the cove, Aaron continued to hold my arm tight against his while the maid found a shady spot beneath a tree, standing properly.

"Natalie," he began, "I'm not sure if your father told you, but I will be attending your dinner tonight. I hope that is alright with you."

I blushed and nodded, trying to tear my eyes away from his handsome features to gaze at the shore we were walking along, the waves a good distance away from our feet. My attempts, however, proved to be fruitless. "Yes, it's quite alright. It's kind of nice, actually, to have a family friend, as it were. Between you and me, it can get rather boring being around town judges and such all the time." I smiled sweetly, knowing that I was indeed captured by him. We paused our stroll, him turning towards me as he took off his overcoat. Chivalrously, he placed it on the sand and gestured towards it, indicating for me to sit as he did so in the sand. I did as I was told, elegantly tucking my legs beside me to prevent my skirt from flying up. "They can be quite interesting, however, because…" I trailed off as something, someone to be exact, caught my eye behind Aaron.

A raven-haired, dreadlocked man was skulking through the foliage in the distance, obviously trying not to be seen. However, I'd spotted him and he obviously knew it; his already horrible sneaking skills had turned from bad to horrendous! "Natalie, are you alright?" I turned my gaze back to the Admiral before me.

"Yes, I'm fine." I got up abruptly, wanting to go meet that man, that pirate as it were. "I just remembered, I have to run an errand."

"I can assist you through town…" I shook my head as I shook the sand from his coat, handing it back to him.

"No, that's quite alright. Mary will be able to help me plenty."

"If you're certain…" I nodded.

"I'll see you tonight?"

He nodded then left. As soon as I'd lost sight of him, I turned to the bushes where I could see the bright red bandana of the man. "Can I help you?" I stared down at him, confused at what he was doing.

"In all respect miss, I'm trying to not be seen, and seeing as there's an Admiral with you…"

"He left."

"So it seems. Did it not occur to you that he left too easily?" I shook the thought from my mind. Neither Father nor Aaron would spy on me. At least I prayed not! His dark eyes scanned my body, wonder echoing in them. "May I ask your name?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm Natalie Emerson…"

"Emerson, eh?" He stood up, emerging from his hiding spot and began sashaying down the shore some more. "Governor's daughter?"

I nodded, confused beyond belief. "Yes, and who are you?"

His quite handsome smirk faded from his attractive face. "You don't know who I am," he stated, dumbstruck. "She doesn't know who I am," he murmured to himself. "I happen to be Captain Jack Sparrow, darling."

Where'd I heard that name before…? I knew it! "I know you. You were the reason Beckett died, who happened to be the alleged murderer of Governor Swann!" He smirked once more.

The man was attractive, no doubt about it. And he obviously knew it, too. His skin was perfectly tanned, causing him to appear more beautiful than frightening. His dark eyes were outlined in kohl, in a manner similar to my own. "Ye know, love," Jack said, swaying closer to me as I backed away slowly, "you're quite stunning. A lot like Miss Swann, or should I say Missus Turner? She…"

"Got married, yes I know. Barbossa informed me…"

His face brightened all the more. "Aye, that reminds me I need to pay him a visit. I need to strike an accord, as it were… Think ye could sneak me in?"

I felt my breath catch in my throat, knowing that Mary was overhearing everything. "I'm not sure. I…"

He raised his eyebrows at me as he turned to leave, Lord knows where. "Until tomorrow night, Miss Emerson," he whispered as he kissed my hand in a kiss-up manner then scampered off.

"Natalie, surely you're not…"

I turned to Mary. "I have to, I can't stand this anymore. My father has been accused of associating with pirates, and my interferences only made it worse! I have to bargain with them. With the right leverage, they'd exchange freedom for saying my father had never known them previously, for that's the reason my father is being persecuted."

"They're only pirates, who would trust them? Now you're making plans with that scoundrel…"

"Mary, I know you're a maid, but I trust you as a best friend, for you know everything about me. Now please, listen. I have an odd feeling about Jack Sparrow. A hell-raiser he may be, but I have a feeling he'll make sure I'm not blamed for anything. Please."

She sighed, giving in. "Alright, but if you get caught…"

I hugged her, suddenly nervous about everything. "Thank you. And remember, not a word to a single soul!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From a distance, Aaron Curran watched Natalie discuss something with a dreadlocked man, obviously a pirate. He'd known that something hadn't been right with her, for she'd suddenly wanted to leave, which was unlike her in so many ways.

He was standing in a position on the path where she couldn't see him, but he could see her clear as day. He watched as the man kissed her hand, jealously running through his veins in place of blood. Ever since they'd been introduced on the voyage from England, he'd wanted to propose, but he wanted to give them both time to get to know the other better.

His anger dissipated when he saw her heading towards him. Arguing with himself about what to do about her situation, he stalked off, not wanting to talk to her until dinner. Perhaps then he could discover the true meaning of the pirate in the red bandana.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for the reviews. I love you all! This chapter is relatively long, so enjoy! Read, review, and enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner began on a rather sour note, the reason unknown. Aaron appeared to be cross; with me. I didn't know why. Perhaps he'd realized that I'd been lying about running an errand, that would be a reason to be upset. A shiver ran up my spine as I thought about the real truth; I was meant to meet the famous Jack Sparrow tomorrow night at the cove where we'd sneak into the prison. No doubt I was juggling my father's reputation with my actions, but I couldn't resist taking the risks.

During the meal, Father and Aaron mostly talked shop, leaving me to my own thoughts as I picked at my food. Once again, my corset was preventing me from eating a decent meal. I'd had only a few bites of my roast and a couple of bites of the various vegetables surrounding the plate.

Slowly, I drew another forkful of meat to my mouth, forcing myself to chew. I felt full, but I knew it wouldn't last long; it never did. Once I'd swallowed, I carefully laid my fork across the plate, indicating that I was through. "Are you alright, Natalie?" My father questioned, giving me a look of concern.

"Yes, I'm just not feeling well, that's all. May I be excused?" I met Aaron's gaze, his eyes burning into mine with confusion.

"Yes, you may."

"Let me assist you," Aaron said, coming to pull out my chair for me, "Would you care to join me in an evening walk?" I smiled softly and nodded, blushing slightly.

"Let me go get my shawl." I walked as patiently as I could into the adjoining foyer, but as soon as I was out of sight, I took the stairs two at a time. I grabbed my shawl, draped it over myself, and proceeded back down the stairs, seeing Aaron waiting for me. "I'm ready."

He nodded and smiled slightly, offering his arm to me. I accepted it, and we went out into the darkening streets of Port Royal.

Not long after we'd left, I noticed that we were following the path to the prison, causing my mind to go numb at the thought. "Where are we going, if you don't mind my asking?"

He chuckled, side glancing at me as we continued in the same direction. "I'm not going to say, but once we arrive don't you dare speak a word of it to anyone. I can't have anyone knowing that I'm letting you… Just don't speak of it. Am I understood?"

I nodded, knowing that we were indeed going to see the pirates that were currently caged. Before we descended down the stone stairwell, however, Aaron ceased my movements, forcing me to look at him. "Before we go down, tell me, what did you do when I left this afternoon?"

I tried to look away but his gaze continued to hold mine steadily. "I…" Damn it, I couldn't lie worth anything. Probably why he knew that I was up to something! "I cannot lie to you, Aaron. You don't deserve it. I apologize for earlier. I'm not able to say what I did, but I can only tell you that it was not what I said it was."

He stared for a moment, obviously confused but he finally nodded, accepting my answer "Fair enough, go ahead down. I'll follow behind you."

I turned to do as I was told, but before I began to go down, I turned back quickly and flung my arms around his neck, thanking him for what he was about to do; assist me in breaking my promise to my father.

"Thank you," I whispered as I pulled back from his hold, finally going down the stairs with his footsteps echoing behind me.

As soon as my feet hit the solid floor, I walked as fast as I could to the same cage that I had before. "Ah, if it isn't our favorite lass; we've been missing your visits…"

I cut off the bearded Barbossa, wondering how long it'd been since he'd even attempted at fixing up his beard. It was gross! "I've only came down here once, and the last time I jeopardized my father's status. I'm not even supposed to be here. Don't try to escape," I whispered so Aaron, who was dangerously nearby, couldn't hear. "Jack Sparrow is here. He said he needs to strike up an accord with you, about what he didn't say."

Barbossa too whispered, obviously realizing why we were talking so softly. "One only has to wonder, Miss Natalie, how you crossed path with Sparrow."

I smirked, remembering our… unusual meeting on the beach, when I'd lied to Aaron. "He… stumbled upon my path, as it were. Now do we have an accord? We, meaning Jack and I, will be back here tomorrow night, so do not do anything stupid."

I glanced back at Aaron, who was eyeing me suspiciously. Oh, Lord, he didn't know, did he? "Are you alright?" I asked him, for he was slightly pale.

"Yes, I'm quite alright. We must go in a few minutes." I nodded and turned back to Barbossa.

"We agree." Barbossa said, a chorus of agreements fluttering in from the grungy men around us.

"It's settled, then." With that, I turned to leave, hearing the admiral behind me.

When we entered the cool night from the stone staircase, I felt Aaron grab my arm gently, forcing me to look at him. "Natalie, whatever you're doing, don't do it. I'm not certain what it is, but I am positive that you're going to cause a lot of trouble. I don't want to have to clean up after you. I won't tell a soul," he said, looking at me gently, "about this or whatever you choose to tell me." I could tell that he was in possession of more knowledge then he was telling, but I didn't push the subject further.

I nodded, avoiding his direct gaze. "I want to but… I can't. I hope you'll understand."

"Can't or won't?"

I sighed, turning away from him. "Both."

With that, he took me by the arm once more and led me home, both of us remaining silent the entire journey.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Natalie, darling, you should be getting up. Mister Curran is here to see you. I've already let you rest way past when you should've been up. Come along," I heard my father say softly before hearing the door close once more.

Judging from the sun coming in through my balcony window, it was probably mid-day, if not past. Frustration, anger, and sadness had kept me awake the night before in bed. If my memory was correct, I'd cried myself to sleep, something I didn't do often.

Sighing, I went behind the changing screen to see Mary and a few other maids there, one of my dresses in their hands. "Where's the corset?" I questioned as they immediately slipped the garment over my head after putting on any underclothes the garment required.

Mary came in front of me to assist in freeing my hair from the messy bun I'd put it up in before I'd laid down the night before. "I figured that since you were up late, you wouldn't want to deal with such things. I've sworn all of the other maids to secrecy, so don't let anyone know. When you eat, eat lightly so that it won't be known. You're trim enough from wearing one everyday that you can go one day without the contraption. This dress doesn't require one, to begin with." As soon as I was presentable, I hugged her, for I doubted that she could ever know what a day without a corset meant; freedom!

I exited, descending the stairs slowly and delicately, trying not to trip and fall from nervousness. I'd seen the man a million times, but never before had I been ashamed of myself when he knew it. The word 'ashamed' might as well have been plastered on my forehead!

Father was standing with him, and both of their heads turned towards me when I was near the bottom, Aaron coming to take my arm. "How about you and I take an afternoon stroll to the cove?"

I nodded my agreement, my voice caught in my dry throat. I knew as well as the sun would come up that I was going to be stupid. However, I wasn't going to turn away from my plans. No, I had to get free. I hated being cooped up all day, I honestly did.

I took his arm and with a knowing glance from my father, we went to the path that led to the cove. The first few moments were passed in silence, only the town around us making noise. I felt guilty, I knew I could more than likely trust him, but I couldn't. Guilt was making me sweat, and I knew it wasn't lady-like to smell, so I began to hum softly to myself, a sweet and gentle melody that I'd picked up over time.

Before I knew it, we were at the cove, walking a safe distance from the waves once again. "Natalie, I'd like to apologize for last night. You're welcome to your secrets, even if they're not all much of a secret." I halted, turning to look at him with wonder. "Those pirates, I heard you. You're going to do something with them, aren't you?"

"Aaron, please, I cannot say if that is or is not the case. Please," I begged, close to tears, "don't make me tell you."

His gaze softened on me immediately, his arms surprisingly pulling me close. I'd never expected a behavior like that from him, not so soon anyways. "You don't have to," he whispered as I lay my head against his chest, "I just don't want you to be the next prisoner down there." I nodded, allowing the tears to break free.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, my mouth sticky from crying and my nose running. I hated to cry in front of people; my mouth became nasty-feeling, my voice was deformed, and my nose ran like a fountain. All in all, it made me feel gross and disgusting. I pulled away, wiping my eyes. "My God, I'm a disaster. I'm sorry…"

He smiled sweetly at me. "It's alright." He paused, brushing a few stray curls from my face. "Perhaps I should take you back to your home?"

I shook my head, pulling myself back into his embrace. I rested my head on his chest once more, listening to his heart. "No, this is perfect for now. Please, let's just stay here."

I could feel him placing his arms around me in a comforting way. "Yes, but I think we should leave around sundown." I nodded, watching the ocean before us.

It was hard to believe that I'd only known him for roughly three or so months, for he seemed to read me like a book. Which is why, I supposed, that he asked me a question in so many words right then and there. "When the time comes, I think we should be betrothed."

Well, that made me pull away, shocked. "Pardon?"

"Yes, well, I've found myself attracted to you, and I pray nightly that you'll say you feel the same about me," he said softly, looking at me calmly.

_Perfect timing, Aaron_, I thought as I nodded my response. _You just asked a woman who's about to basically commit an act of piracy to marry you. The wedding gifts could be sent to the prison, wonderful…_

"Yes, I do feel the same about you. Are you sure that you want to deal with me, however?"

He chuckled, his eyes sparkling. "If I can deal with you now, I do not think that will be a problem of concern." I smiled, panicking inside about everything in my future. Running to the prison in the dead of night with a famous pirate, getting married to be some Admiral's wife; how wonderful.

"So it's settled? We're… engaged?" I stuttered, sniffing my nose from my breakdown moments earlier. He nodded and reached out to tuck some flyaway hair behind my ear once more, this time caressing my cheek oh-so gently as he pulled away, causing a shiver to escape down my spine.

"I suppose we should go tell Father," I whispered out of excitement and dreading.

Aaron began to speak and I half-listened guilt still clouding my mind. I almost didn't notice the pirate in the jungle once again, watching and listening intently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack watched as the Governor's daughter laughed and talked with the Admiral, both of them within perfect listening distance. He was propped between plants just like he'd been the previous time, and just like before, he knew that she'd seen him. Only this time, he'd tried to get her to see him.

He concentrated on meeting her gaze and only when he was certain she'd focused her blue-grey gaze on him, he acted. Careful not to make too much noise, he pointed to the sun and then laid one arm horizontally across his chest and brought the other one down across it, indicating to meet him after sundown at the cove. She nodded, and he sighed a sigh of relief.

_If only she knew that she was going to help a pirate escape_, he thought. _No way in bloody Hell she'd help if she knew that. Then again, she seems like she's doing what she wants to, no matter how bad her conscience beats her up about it._

Figuring that it was best to sneak away while he could, he turned towards the shore, carefully making his way around the bend in the sand so that trees and shrubbery hid him.

In the near distance as he circled the island to where he wanted to go, he saw the Pearl only a short ways away. He was going to watch it and see what they did with it. If luck, and fate, would have it, then by that time the following day he would be sailing through the Caribbean on his beloved ship, probably with Barbossa and the idiotic crew following. _And_, his mind teased, _perhaps that lovely Natalie will be joining us._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sundown came much more quickly than I would've hoped for it to. It was after dinner, and I turned to Mary, who was beside me in my bedroom. "Can you distract Father? I doubt it will be hard for he's already estatic about my engagement to Aaron, but it's worth a try. I need to get out. If he wants to speak to me, don't let him in here, for I don't want to hurt him further." I pulled her into a hug. "Thank you for everything, Mare," I whispered.

"It's no trouble, Natalie. I, too, trust you as a best friend, that's why I'm allowing you to go tonight." I smiled at her, knowing she was correct. "Now follow a few seconds behind me. Be careful!"

I nodded and did as she told me to, following closely behind but not too close. As soon as I heard Father in his study, however, I nodded to her to go back upstairs to guard my room. With that, I took advantage of my opportunity and I stepped outside, careful not to let the door make too much of a noise.

As soon as I was free of being supervised, for the moment that is, I continued down the path, my eyes ever wondering for anyone who could be watching and alert my father and for any sign of the Royal Navy. Usually I'd see the Navy around, various members stalking down the streets at night. However, they weren't present, and despite I knew that was a good thing, I had a bad feeling about the whole thing.

And as I stepped upon the crunching sand, I saw Jack, sitting there upon it. I stopped a few feet from him, causing him to look up and grin wolfishly at me. "Ah, Miss Emerson, are you ready to go?"

Just as I was about to nod and reply, I heard footsteps approaching the path that led to our current location. He popped up onto his feet in a fluid motion and he, too, listened to the rapid sounds. Someone was coming, more specifically, the Royal Navy. Sparrow grabbed my arm and pulled me to the foliage, pulling me behind a tree and my back tight to his chest. "What…?" I whispered, questioning him and myself at the same time.

Aaron. He must've heard more than he'd told me, and he must've seen me with Jack. The pirate had been correct; I'd been spied on and it was too late to turn around. I'd have to get away from this port, my honor destroyed in the eyes of the community.

"I thought that they'd be here," I heard a voice, followed by Admiral Curran's.

"Yes, well, I'm nearly relieved to see that they're not. I'd hate to lock up my fiancée, or at least have her confined to her house. Her father would die on the spot if he were to know. Not a word to anyone, all of you!"

Several men agreed and we could hear them walking away. I listened for the steps of their feet on the path, and when I was assured that they were gone, I pulled away, facing the pirate before me.

"Well, now what?"

"Follow the shoreline from back here," he whispered, doing as he said. I followed, careful not to make too much noise. "If memory serves correctly, which I'm certain it does, then we can make it to the prison by following the shore. We can get to the docks then sneak down from there, aye?"

I nodded, then realized that he couldn't see. "Yes," the nerves were obvious in my voice.

He turned and grinned his handsome grin at me, causing me to pause all movement. "Darling, calm down. What's done is done, now don't back out. Do you want to spend a life here as an Admiral's wife, or would you rather be free?"

Did he just ask me to accompany him? Not thinking and allowing my heart to speak, I spoke, excitement overcoming my nervousness. "Free. Lead the way, Captain." He chuckled and continued to walk.

"Call me Jack, love. Only Captain on the ship around no one else."

I nodded, and followed him, my escape so close, I could almost taste it.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I apologize that this is sort of short. I'm tired, and I just wanted to do a weekly update. Happy Turkey Day to you all!!! Read, review, and enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, I was wonderin' when you'd… Oh, Jack, I didn't think you'd really come," Barbossa grumbled as we made our way to the cell where he and the others were imprisoned.

As Jack began to make idle chitchat with the elder pirate, I wandered down the row of cells, looking for the dog with the keys. The pup was a replacement for the other dog, who strangely enough, had seemed to have become a pirate itself. According to a story that Jack had told me as we'd snuck through the harbor, the dog had been with the former pirate king, which had left me speechless.

"Come on, where are you?" I whispered, looking in a few of the empty cells.

Finally, I saw a little white-headed creature peaking out of a cell. It was rather adorable, for it was still a puppy despite that it was slightly large. It was something called a 'West Highland Terrier', and I loved her; she would no doubt grow to be nearly twice her size, and she was given the keys on a collar until she was older. "Come on, little one," I cooed as I crouched down in the floor. Shyly, the animal progressed towards me, sniffing my hand that was holding me stable on the floor. "Good girl," I praised as I picked her up gingerly.

I walked over to where Jack and Barbossa were apparently arguing, the pirates behind Barbossa acting nonchalant and calm. Apparently it was nothing new. I fumbled for the keys and I took off her collar long enough to get the key ring. After much trying, I found the correct key and handed the pup over to Jack, who looked unsure about it as I pulled open the loud and creaking gate. "Someone was bound to hear that, come on!" I whispered, the pirates following my lead. That is, all but Jack. I turned to see him setting the dog down. "No, bring her. She's so adorable…"

"There's no reason to have a dog aboard the ship, darling. She'll make it smell…"

"We can train her to do her business in a low basket or something, like we do, now come along!"

That got him moving and he handed me the small creature, her nose immediately burying into the crook of my arm. I hung the keys on the end of a candleholder and with that, we exited.

Once we were out of the stone structure, Jack raced to catch up with Barbossa, who was leading the pack of pirates. An elderly man with a parrot adorning his shoulder slowed down in the sneaking to stay behind with me, for my dress was slowing me down. Grateful, I smiled kindly, whispering my thanks. In return, he nodded, and then showed me his mouth. Even in the dark I could see that his tongue had indeed been cut out. I grimaced, trying to catch up to the group.

Up ahead, I could see Barbossa and Jack arguing rather loudly about who was going to be captain of the Pearl. Pulling the confused puppy to my body, I jogged to them, scolding them. "The both of you, quiet! Why don't we settle this once we're out of reach, hm? Unless either of you want to be caught once again, I suggest you be quiet. We're nearly to the docks. What're we going to do?"

Jack answered, for Barbossa was too busy glaring at me. "When we reach there, you all get on board and I'll cut the ropes. Untying them will take too much time."

I gave him a confused look as we tiptoed onto the wooden platform, knowing that the Navy was more than likely circling the town. "How will you get on?"

He paused his movements for a moment to give me a look of awe. "Darling, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

I rolled my eyes and nodded as we did as we'd been told. Quickly, I raced up the ramp and onto the fabled ship. It was quite beautiful and made of dark, nearly black, wood. No doubt that was why it was called the Black Pearl. It was certainly a pearl, that was for certain. As soon as the remainder of the crew was on board, I saw Jack struggling with the rope closest to the mainland. Apparently his knife wasn't cutting it properly. "Jack needs help," I told Barbossa, who merely chuckled as he went to the rail to look for himself.

"The kind of help he needs is somethin' I can't give 'im…" He shut up when he saw that the ship was already sailing backwards due to the wind, the rope starting to become tight and pulled to its limit. About that time, I looked up to the mainland, and I saw the Navy coming towards the docks. "Sparrow, get on board."

He looked up and then followed my worried gaze. Seeing the approaching trouble, he quickly grabbed a hold of the ladder near him and climbed onto the deck. "What're you going to do?" I said as I followed him to the helm, where he firmly grasped the wheel.

Jack grinned his handsome grin and waited a few moments, waiting until the back of the ship was out of harm's way. As soon as the Navy was on the dock, he turned the wheel to the right sharply, causing the rope to pull free, taking that support beam with it. He chuckled as a few men toppled into the water, taken off balance. Before we faced the open ocean, however, I couldn't help but see Aaron's face, disappointment written across it.

Turning away, I grasped the small puppy to me, cradling her close. I could hear her whimper softly as the men around us were trying to prepare the ship should we be pursued. "Come on, little one," I whispered as I took her into the captain's quarters just to stay out of the way. "Shush, it's alright," I cooed.

I heard her make another small noise as I dug through a desk drawer to find some matches. The cabin was rather spacey, with a large map table and a couple of desks with chairs all around. To one side there was a bedroom, no doubt where the captain of the ship slept.

I found what I was looking for and I lit various candles and lanterns, sitting in one of the desk chairs. Gently, I sat the puppy on the wooden desktop and watched her as she sniffed around then laid down, watching me intently. "What should I name you, huh?" I whispered, scratching her behind her ears.

The creature closed her eyes in contentment, obviously enjoying the attention I was giving her. As we sat there, I couldn't help but to let the guilt of what I'd done sink in. I'd committed piracy. And frankly, that bothered me more than anything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On deck, Jack watched from the wheel in all directions in case any ships arose. After a long debate, which had been settled only moments earlier, he'd won over Barbossa. The lass had put a damper on their squabble earlier, and he wasn't entirely sure if he liked that. She was too headstrong when she wanted to be, it seemed.

Thinking about Natalie made him realize that he hadn't seen her for a while. Then he remembered that she'd had that pup in her arms, and more than likely she would've went into the closest cabin; specifically, his. "Mr. Cotton," he beckoned the eldest crew member, "take over and alert me if trouble ensues." After receiving a nod, Jack bolted down the steps to his cabin.

Stealthily, he opened the doors slightly to see the governor's daughter sitting at his main desk, the pup lying in front of her. She was talking to the small creature, no doubt grateful to have a companion. Grinning like a madman, which he happened to think he was most of the time, he backed away and turned to go below deck to Lizzie and Will's old cabin, allowing the door to shut loud enough for her to hear.

Quickly, he disappeared beneath deck, entering the long-abandoned cabin. It would take some getting used to; not having the lovebirds aboard, constantly bickering then making up. Chuckling at many of the memories, Jack dug through an old trunk, finding what he'd been hoping to find.

Apparently Lizzie had left behind several pairs of breeches and a few shirts, which would without a doubt fit the slim-figured Natalie. _Although_, he thought to himself as he laid an outfit out on the bed, laying an abandoned hairbrush with it, _I have a feeling she'll get a little more meat on her bones once she gets an opportunity to eat properly. Elizabeth was pale mostly to the lack of food, and she gained a little weight._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I heard the door open, I turned my head to see Jack raising his eyebrows at me in amusement. "Comfortable, darling?"

I immediately jumped up, gathering the slumbering puppy in my arms. "Sorry, I just didn't know where anything else was and…"

He cut me off by showing me out of the room and leading me below deck. "No trouble at all. Just wanted you to know that I've made arrangements for you to have this room," he opened the door to a cabin and we stepped inside. "I don't think dear William nor his bonny wife will be returning anytime soon, so consider it yours."

"What about the first mate?" I questioned. Wasn't it customary for the first mate to get dibs on the other cabin?

Jack chuckled as he turned to leave. "Aye, well, first we'll have to pick up said first mate, then we'll go from there. Gibb's will understand. After all, we've all experienced Lizzie, and I must say if you're anything like her, we won't be pestering you long to move." He closed the door behind him, yelling, "breakfast is in the galley. Come when you're ready."

I sighed, turning to the outfit before me on the bed. Before I got dressed, however, I did a quick evaluation of my new quarters. There was a privy across from the bed, which was pretty decent for a pirate ship. There was a small desk in one corner and it was windowless, which didn't shock me for it was literally in the middle of the ship.

Sighing once more, I laid the puppy on the floor, regretting it instantly. Seeing it begin to squat, I picked it up carefully and quickly, racing to take it to the privy. Knowing that I'd have to find a smaller, more shallow bucket, I laid the creature on a random paper I'd found. As the she did her business, I sighed, knowing that it was going to be a long journey to wherever the first mate was.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: It's been over a week since the last update, and I hope you'll find this satisfactory. I've been swamped with tests, projects, and quizzes this week (fun). I'd be much obliged if you'd review! Read, review, and enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

According to Jack, we were headed towards a place called Tortuga. Puzzled, I'd asked him what kind of a place it was, and I instantly felt my stomach flip at his detailed- and rather graphic- description.

"For starters," he began, an impish grin spreading across his handsome face, "it's a pirate port. And more than plundering, pirates love rum. Which means that there's rum there; lots of rum. Which means that there's taverns all over the place, and wenches are in said taverns. And said pirates love said wenches almost as much as they love said taverns. For the rum, of course," he added. "There are also a few vendors, where we can buy you some necessities, such as a few more breeches and shirts of your own. Ye can't wear Lizzie's clothes forever. And some..." Jack paused, searching for the right word. "Feminine things, such as flowery soaps and oils and perhaps some ribbons to tie up your hair with. And anything else a woman needs, as it were," he finished, grinning like a madman at me.

Presently, I was swabbing the deck with an old mop that looked to be older than dirt itself. There was a splintering crack dangerously near the handle, so I had to constantly avert my eyes from the grime-covered deck to where my hands lay. The last thing I wanted to do was to get a splinter.

The sun was beating down on me and the other various crew members who were outdoors, causing all of us to perspire terribly. No doubt we'd all smell foul once the day was done. In fact, I could smell the faint scent of odor drifting on the breeze, but no one seemed to pay it mind.

I looked up above me to see Jack standing at the helm, his dark eyes fixed on me as I met his gaze. "You're supposed to be workin', darling, not sight-seein'!" He yelled down, leaning over the wheel so we could communicate better. "Although while we're on the subject, are ye enjoyin' what you see?"

I blushed, thankful that the sun had been coloring my skin. Although, instead of a warm tan like I'd hoped to receive, I'd been given a light pink tone. At least it would hide my embarrassment.

No doubt, the famous pirate captain had a way with words and he was well aware of it. I supposed that it was part of the reason he was so full of himself; he could use his skillful words to convince people, well most people at least.

I removed my gaze from his handsome form and repositioned my grip on the mop. Perhaps in Tortuga, I could convince Jack to purchase a new one. I was terrified of getting injured off of it; I'd never had a splinter, but the thought of it made me shiver. And besides, if there was a new mop, then I wouldn't have to pause as much, therefore getting me out of the way sooner.

About that time I saw a little white figure scurrying between the crew's feet towards me, eager to get out of harm's way. When we'd first arrived aboard the Pearl, I'd kept her in my room so she wouldn't make a mess of the deck; and I don't mean just chewing. Thankfully, during the past week, she'd made improvements with doing her job in a shallow bucket in the privy, which I also kept open. Apparently she'd been trained a little before she'd been placed in the prison.

Grinning at the sight of her, I scooped her up, cooing to her as she licked and nipped at my fingers. I'd named her Molly, for I'd always favored that name for some odd reason that was beyond me. "No, no," I scolded, "don't do that."

"Finished already?" I turned to see Jack behind me, grinning from ear to ear. Before I could apologize, Jack laughed, shaking his head as the bangles clicked and clacked together harmoniously. "We're about to make port anyways, so don't worry your pretty little head about it. I and you will go separately from the men so we can browse."

I nodded in understanding, my mind not controlling what came out of my mouth. "While we're there, do you think we could find a new mop?" I widened my eyes hopefully at him, which only proved to make him laugh once more.

"Aye. In the past we haven't had anyone to use the current one routinely enough to need one, but I suppose now we could. We wouldn't want a nasty splinter getting stuck in the lovely pink skin of yours, now would we?"

I blushed once more. "Will the sunburn go away?" I whined, hating it.

Jack chuckled. "Aye, with time, it'll turn into a tan and it shouldn't burn that much once your skin gets used to it. They really like having their women looking like a blanket of snow?"

I ignored his comment, focusing on the word 'snow'. "You've seen snow?"

"Aye."

"I thought you remained in the Caribbean?"

"Aye," he responded once more, "but I have seen snow once or twice. And I do leave the Caribbean; just rarely…"

Barbossa interrupted, causing Jack to glare at him. "Tortuga's in the distance, Captain," he spat at Jack, throwing a brief grin in my direction.

"Hey, it isn't my fault you haven't got the stamina to fight long enough for it. You have to sing for your supper."

"Aye, but torturing you is so much more pleasurable."

"Along with marooning people?" I watched in amusement as the two began to bicker.

"Ye deserved it. Ye wouldn't listen to your crew…"

Jack rolled his dark eyes, a playful spark reflecting in them as he glanced at me momentarily. "Namely, you, Hector, because if I remember correctly- which I do- you were the one jealous."

"Jealous? Of you? You're dafter than we thought, Jack."

I burst out laughing, causing both of them to glare at me. "Honestly, listen to yourselves. Both of you are grown men, acting childishly." I continued to laugh, stroking Molly gently.

"We're not the ones with a dog in our arms," Barbossa shot back.

I grinned. "I'm a woman; therefore I'm entitled to the puppy. And I'm glad to be a woman. Men are… well look at yourselves. Idiots, the both of you."

Jack stared at me for a moment, causing me to freeze with momentary panic for I was certain he was going to yell at me. After all, I'd just insulted his ego. Then to my surprise, he began to laugh. As I watched him with in wide-eyed alarm, Barbossa joined him. "Ye're the daft one, lass."

I grinned and continued to laugh, not sure what we were laughing at anymore. But I didn't care, for at that moment, we were only a few minutes from docking in Tortuga. It would be my first official time going upon land as a "pirate". Actually, to be honest, I hadn't done any pirating… yet. Jack insisted that as soon as we left Tortuga, he'd begin sword lessons with me.

Finally, we were securely docked and I didn't hesitate for a moment to run to the gangplank, waiting for Jack. As we descended, I felt one of his tattooed arms grip onto my waist. When I looked up at him in confusion, he explained. "Remember the taverns and rum I told you about?" I nodded as he led me into a horde of people, the smell of alcohol lingering in the air. "Most of the pirates here could be considered drunks while their here. I'm one of them every now and then myself," he gloated, grinning all the while. "All in all, love, you're not leavin' my side 'cause if you did, you'd be in incapable hands."

I nodded. "And I'm in capable hands now?"

He chuckled as he led me through the town, obviously heading for the far side of the small island town. "Darlin', I may be a pirate but have I done anything to cause you to distrust me?" I shook my head. I'd known him for a few weeks, but he'd showed no visible signs of breaking my trust in him. "Well, then, there's your answer. C'mon, there's a decent portion of this town just around the corner…"

We turned right onto another path, this one less crowded although the alcohol scent was still noticeable. Then again, we were still close to the main town. As Jack had said, there were decent-looking shops on either side of us as we walked, his hold immediately loosening on me.

"Here, Natalie." I looked up at him when we stopped in front of a feminine supplies store. He handed me a small pouch that jingled as he placed it in the palm of my hand. "I'll wait out here; it smells too…" he wrinkled his nose, "flowery."

I laughed as I entered, slightly nervous at being alone as I opened the wooden door into the shop. There was a decent amount of people inside, although it wasn't overly crowded. I found what I needed and paid the woman behind an old wooden table.

Outside, I could see Jack waiting at an outdoor vendor that was a little ways down the road. I passed people as I went, apologizing out of habit whenever I'd bump into them. I could've sworn that the noble life had scarred me for life, and I doubted that I'd ever be able to break all of the good-mannered habits.

As I passed other vendors, I also passed a deserted alley, staying close to the wall incase I had to stop for a moment, no matter the reason. As I crossed in front of it, I didn't notice an ugly man step behind me as I continued to walk towards Jack. "You look lovely," the grungy man said, stepping up beside me.

"I'm sorry, I don't have time."

He tried again, the scent of rum reeking on his breath, making me cringe visibly. "Care to join me for a drink?" I shook my head and attempted to move along, hoping Jack could see me.

Obviously not liking my answer, he pushed me up against the wall, causing a few by-passers to stop and watch for a brief moment. "I'll ask ye again, care to drink with me?"

I struggled to move away, but his dirt-covered hands held my wrists against the wall in an iron grip. Before I could voice my distress, his nasty lips covered my own, stealing a kiss; my first. I tilted my head away, breaking my lips free as I tried to move away. "Move!" I yelled, praying to God that my prayers would be answered.

"You're messin' with dangerous property, mate." I looked around the man's head to see Jack standing close, his sword at the ready. "I don't think ye want to do that."

"C-C-Captain Sparrow," the man stuttered, his grip loosening noticeably on my wrists. "This is your girl?"

"Aye, mate," he lied with flourish, "so if you like your head the way it is- attached to your neck- then I highly suggest you get out of my sight."

I sighed with relief as he released me, my legs giving way beneath me just as Jack held onto my waist once more. "Thank you," I whispered, wondering why he'd done it.

"No trouble, darling. That scoundrel had enough sense to leave." I nodded.

"Can we go back to the ship?" I felt faint, and aside from attaining a splinter, I didn't want to make myself look week and venerable in front of Jack and his men.

"We still need to get you a sword, darling. And some clothes of your own. After that, aye, we'll head back to the Pearl." 

I nodded, determined not to act disappointed. I wanted to lay on my bed with Molly curled next to me and to sleep off the shock.

Unfortunately, that wouldn't happen for another two hours.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack watched intently as Natalie took her items from his arms to place them neatly in the leather trunk that had once belonged to Lizzie and Will. "Here, love," he handed her the sheathed sword that she'd chosen, her excitement and nervousness evident.

"Thank you, Jack." Her voice was quiet as she placed it on the small desk in the room. "You didn't have to buy me such things… such lavish things, that is…"

He grinned, knowing she was truthful. But that money would've been wasted on rum, and he was grateful to have put it to good use. "Aye, but you'll use the sword plenty enough, and the clothes will last ye a while. And the ribbons will last you quite some time as well."

He turned to leave, the good-man side of him temporarily taking over as he spun back around momentarily. "Go to sleep, Natalie. You've had a trying day, and the new mop will need some breaking in." He picked up the small puppy that she shared the room with as it wandered in from exploring the deck. Playfully, it nipped at his ring-laden fingers, panicking when the small animal's teeth found the silver and gold bands, tugging on them.

"Molly, no!" The young women raced to aid him. Gently, she transferred Molly to her own arms. "Sorry," she whispered, blushing.

Despite her pink complexion, he could easily tell when she was embarrassed. Her grey-blue eyes told him everything, and he'd never let her know. _Besides,_ he thought with a grin as he shut the door behind him, _she'd lie anyways._


	6. Chapter 6

AN: A late update, and I'm sorry. But good news; winter break is in 9 or so days, so I'll update next week definitely! I hope you enjoy this; it's a little out there, but watching (and listening as I'm doing now) At World's End has inspired me to bring a Willabeth moment into the mix;). I doubt anyone will mind. I'd be much obliged if you'd review! Read, review, and enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a rushed series of knocks and the sound of someone letting themselves in, I awoke. I moaned in protest and propped up on my elbows, opening my eyes to see who'd caused my awakening. Of course, my tired eyes gazed upon Jack, who was standing there grinning like a madman that he was. I looked at him with scrutiny. "Rise 'n shine, darlin'. The crew is off into town for the morning until the noon tide, so there's a clear deck. The first mate is to be comin' aboard with Cotton shortly. If ye want to be able to save your own skin in a battle, then you'd better grab your sword and get up." I glowered at him as I swung my legs out of bed, frightening Molly, who'd been sleeping peacefully at my feet.

I pulled on my boots and grabbed the sword from the desk. As I continued to grumble, Jack's grin continued to grow as he listened to every word of my ranting.

We reached the quarterdeck, which was empty for the time being. "Alright, darlin', now unsheathe your sword, and stand like I am…" I studied his stance for a moment before positioning my arms and legs like his were, watching his every move. "Aye, now stand on the balls of your feet. It'll help you move more easily." I did so, feeling foolish. I hated being instructed to do things, but if it would help me from dying- I gulped at the word – then I would do so.

Practice continued for quite some time, my instructor telling me things to do that increased in my knowledge of sword fighting. I remembered how I'd often seen Navy men fighting on the docks with men that had broken some law or another. They'd looked so graceful; judging from the number of times I'd fallen trying to move as gracefully in practice, I was quickly finding that I was quite ungraceful.

Every time I'd fall, I'd get back up, my face turning a bright shade of red. Jack would, of course, laugh and continue where we'd left off.

When he announced that I'd had enough for the time being, I couldn't help but sigh in relief. However, my relief was soon replaced by fear and anxiety when he then mentioned that next time perhaps we could try actual sword-to-sword contact. And as I turned to find something to eat down in the galley, I swore I saw him grin.

"Don't be long, love," I heard him call as I descended into the belly of the ship. "I want ye to be 'ere to meet Gibbs." Now who in the world was that?

Not thinking twice on it, I continued on my quest, finding some dried pork and bread to eat. Much to my great regret, there was nothing to drink but rum. I pulled a bottle down from the shelf and made my way back to the main deck.

Once there, I sat on the steps leading up to the helm, watching Jack pace the decks as he inspected every inch of the ebony wood within his reach. The rum covered up the taste of the food, so I had no clue if it had good flavor or not. All I knew was that ever since I'd been free of blasted corsets, I was steadily gaining weight. I wasn't overweight, but I definitely had meat on my bones, and my normally flat stomach had some pinchable fat upon it.

While most women would've been horrified to gain any sort of weight, I was glad. I found that I felt more alert than I'd ever felt. Not that it was a bad thing, of course.

"You like rum?" I looked up from my trance to see Jack grinning down on me.

"Considering there's a water shortage aboard, and there's plenty of water, I helped myself. I hope you don't mind."

An odd look crossed his face, sending shivers up my spine. "Aye, not a problem. Just don't go drinkin' mine." I nodded, taking another bite of my food.

"I wouldn't dare dream of doing so," I replied, laughing quietly.

"So," Jack sat beside me on the step, "what's to become of your lovely Admiral fiancé that you left behind?"

I felt the blood drain from my face like liquid being poured from a bottle. "I-I don't know."

"Ah, a sore subject, eh?" I avoided his gaze, staring ahead. "Ye know, Natty, we're not going to be able to avoid them forever."

"Why're you running from them? You hardly know me."

"I stole me ship back. They're going to want me head on a nice 'n shiny platter for stealing a ship. And I prefer to be in charge of my property. However, considering that you're the newest Governor's daughter, and you're on my ship which I'd love greatly to keep, I've devised a little plan that should assist us in swiftly avoidin' the beloved Company and Navy until we have a permanent course of action planned out. Davy Jones' Locker." I regarded him with a skeptical look. "Although I suppose it would now be the Whelp's territory now. That's 'xactly why I'm thinkin' that we go get the dear Missus Turner and go to the Locker."

"How will that evade our pursuers?" How in the bloody hell did he expect that to do any good?

He smirked as he stood up, going to the gangplank. "We'll be out of sight and reach. Come to my cabin after we've pulled out of port and we'll discuss it further." He turned and grinned to a man boarding the ship. "Ah, Gibbs, nice to see ye again."

The man grinned. "Same goes to ye, Cap'n." He was beginning to go bald, and I could tell that he was probably also Jack's best friend. "And who be this?"

Jack swaggered over to me, grinning like mad. "Mister Gibbs, meet our newest member; Natalie Emerson."

"The governor's daughter? Oi, Jack, what's it with you and rescuing governor's daughters?"

"You're cabin's been occupied by the lass. And ye won't be kickin' her out. She has a pup, and it's reined in there." The elder man nodded, and went off, obviously to find some rum judging from the way he was drinking from his small flask.

"Remember, love," Jack reminded as he turned to round up the crew, "after we've made sail."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There ye are!" He exclaimed as I let myself in, closing the doors gently behind me. Jack gestured to the large map table where he was sitting and I sat across from him. "Now, as I said earlier, we're headin' towards Shipwreck Cove to retrieve dear Lizzie."

"And like I said earlier, why? What good would that do?"

"We'd be out of this world. Literally speaking, of course. I have the chart to get there and most of us on this ship have been there and back so that won't be a problem. 'Lizabeth would probably be overjoyed to see her dear husband whom she's not seen in five months, and we'd all be out of harm's way. Savvy?"

I felt my lips begin to curl upwards in an agreeing smirk. If that would buy us some time away from our pursuers, then I'd gladly do it. "Aye," I agreed.

"Did you just 'aye?'. Darling, you've been spendin' too much time with Barbossa."

"What you be sayin' about me?" I turned to see Barbossa standing behind me, having somehow slipped in without any of us noticing.

"We're going to the Locker, mate. And picking up Elizabeth."

"To protect my ship?" I moved my gaze from Jack to Barbossa in turn as they spoke.

"No," Jack countered, "to protect my ship. Yours must be that tiny dinghy you left behind for me. I never did properly thank you for leaving me that sad excuse for a boat. So thanks, mate."

"No, that be your ship. I just forgot to give it to ye earlier."

Did those two ever cease their bickering? "As much as I hate to interrupt," I spoke loudly, "how long will it be until we reach the Cove?"

"A day or two, lass," Barbossa said, his blue eyes sparkling in the candle-lit cabin. "It's not far."

"Aye," Jack agreed, "and when we do, don't expect your life to ever be the same again, Natty."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: There's only an update or two left for this year for both of my stories. I can't believe how fast the year's past! I had to put an evil cliffhanger. I know you just love me for it, too. But don't you worry; next chapter, not only will I continue, Will is coming:). His royal hotness… I'd be much obliged if you'd review! Read, review, and enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shipwreck Island was quite a pretty sight; a majority of the exterior was covered by lush grass and large rocks that the waves lapped at. Jack informed me that there was a river-like channel that led to where the Brethren Court tended to meet, but we were going to bypass it and go to the small cove-like, beach area. "Lizzie stayed there, figuring that it was a decent place to wait for ten years," Jack explained, his hands gesturing to the approaching beach. "She's the Pirate King, so I decided it best not to argue with her. I figure it best not to argue with any woman, although it is decidingly fun…" I glared at him, his face producing a handsome smirk.

"I'm sure you find it very fun," I countered, rolling my eyes as I followed him to a long boat.

Gibbs rowed while I chatted with Pintel and Regetti. Jack sat in front of us, shaking his head. I found the two men rather amusing and good company. "There's poppet," Pintel commented, pointing to a figure in the distance.

"Aye, there's Lizzie," Jack replied. From my seat behind him, I could see his smirk from the side.

"Jack?" She questioned as we treaded through the surf towards solid ground. "Jack!" Her sun-kissed blonde hair followed her and flew in the breeze as she threw her arms around Jack's neck, pulling him into an obviously unexpected embrace.

His face twisted into an expression that showed his uncertainty. I snorted, causing his dark eyes to glare in my direction. "'Lizabeth, how've you… Bugger," he whispered, staring at her abdomen. Despite her thin frame, her stomach was protruding from her body. "You're with child." It wasn't a question; it was his shock in words.

Elizabeth nodded, smiling slightly. "Well," Jack began, "at least we know what you and dear William were up to that one day on land." She glared at him, her honey eyes shining with love for her somewhat-dead husband. "Speaking of William, what say you to paying him a visit?"

"What, why…?"

"This is Natalie Emerson," he gestured to me. "She's the newest governor's daughter. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Nice to meet you," I smiled gently at her, extending my hand.

She shook it, returning my smile as she continued to talk with Jack. "What does she have to do with Will…?"

"We're delaying unevatable encounters with the Royal Navy…"

"Running away," Barbossa cut in, trudging to where we stood. Cotton and Marty followed from their longboat.

"Am not! It's a coincidence that we happen to be anticipating to run into them. I just wanted to be kind to poor Lizzie…"

"You're runnin' away, Jack, and you know it."

Elizabeth met my gaze and grinned. "They never cease arguing, do they?"

"No," I laughed. "They don't."

She turned to Jack. "I hate to interrupt, but if I understand what you've told me correctly, they you're wanting to go to see Will." He nodded, glaring at Barbossa. "When are you going?!"

Jack grinned as Barbossa replied, stealing his limelight. "As soon as you're ready, Missus Turner."

"I have old things upon the Pearl," she replied as she began to walk towards one of the longboats.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You'll be sharin' a room with Natty," Jack hollered to Elizabeth as we took off towards my cabin. I'd sat in a longboat with her, Jack, and Gibbs on the way back.

"I think we got on his nerves on the way back," I said as we made our way down the steps. The entire time we'd chatted about our old lives as governors' daughters.

She just laughed as she opened the door. However, a shriek soon took its place as Molly darted towards us. "Sorry," I murmured, picking up the small puppy. "I meant to tell you about her."

"It's alright," she replied, smiling slightly as she extended a tanned hand to pet the pup.

"Her name's Molly," I said, watching as the small creature sniffed and nipped at her hand gently. "She nips, but I assume it's just a puppy thing."

"Aye." I sat Molly down as she began to squirm free.

"I've worn some of your things, I hope you don't mind. We bought me some new things in Tortuga, though…"

"It's alright. I doubt I can fit any of these, anyways." She commented as she dug through the trunk at the foot of the bed. After digging for a minute, she pulled out a small pile of white shirts that looked larger than hers. "These were Will's," Elizabeth said, bringing one to her nose, inhaling deeply.

"You miss him," I stated, my heart breaking for her. I'd known her for not even an hour, but I could tell that the Will I'd heard so much about wasn't your ordinary guy; and I wasn't talking about his being bound to the Dutchman.

"Yes. But we'll see him soon enough."

I nodded, sitting on the bed as I watched her place the shirts atop the trunk. I supposed we would have to share the bed, and it was large enough so it didn't bother me. Besides, I figured that Jack would stall for a while in the Locker, so she'd probably go spend some time on the Dutchman with her husband. "How's the babe?" I questioned, at a loss for words. What was I supposed to say to someone who was in her situation; with child and estranged from her husband.

"Alright, I suppose." Her voice was full of tears, making me regret opening my mouth. "When I found out, at first I was in shock. I didn't want to have a reminder of Will, whom I love. But as the truth began to dawn on me, I slowly realized that it wasn't a painful reminder, but that this child is going to be a way to distract me from the ten, long years to come." I met Elizabeth's gaze as she sat next to me, watching as she bent to pick up Molly, who was pawing at her shoes. "Why does Jack need to run from the Navy?"

"Barbossa had come into Port Royal and gotten caught. Jack and he stole the ship, along with my assistance. I am- was –engaged to an admiral. I suppose the engagement's off," I tried to joke, finding that I couldn't smile.

"I was engaged to an admiral," she piped up, grinning in the light of our coincidences. "It's odd, isn't it? We just met, yet we seem to have everything in common."

"Yes, although," I pondered aloud, "I suppose it's because our fathers both thought that we deserve the best protection. Navy men, Admirals in particular, tend to travel and move around a lot. I doubt our fathers realized that."

"Yes," she whispered, her eyes shimmering with memories of her past. "My father died, you know, at the hand of Cutler Beckett. That horrible man."

"I know." My voice was gentle as I watched my puppy chew gently on my new friend's fingers. "Pirates are held responsible for the latter's death."

"And they were. The Pearl and the Dutchman fired at his ship from both sides. The Endeavor didn't have a chance." She was quiet a moment, watching Molly intently as she absentmindedly stroked the pup's stiff fur. "So Jack's running from the consequences of his actions?" I nodded, rolling my eyes in amusement. "That's just like him. He hasn't changed a bit over the years. He really is a good man. Despite the fact that I know for certain he came and fetched me just to stall, I think he also did it out of pity. You should've seen the looks of the crewmembers that I received as I'd left the Pearl to join Will on the beach. Their sympathy just made it worse."

Elizabeth Turner was definitely an outspoken woman, not afraid to share her emotions. If I hadn't known that she was a governor's daughter, I'd never have guessed it. She was free-spirited enough to be considered a pirate, although she definitely had some aristocratic ways upon her. I assumed that some of my old lifestyle ways would probably remain with me; habits that I'd had for all my life would probably never go away.

"Jack had incredibly good timing," she began softly. "My upset stomach hasn't occurred for a while, and if I would've had it while on a ship…" She shook her head at the thought of it, meeting my gaze. "The men would be in for a treat cleaning up after me had I not been able to reach the railing." I laughed.

"Aye, that would've been a real treat indeed, considering I'm the one who would've had to clean them up. Jack even bought me a new mop," I added, blushing at the ridiculous statement.

"Well, at least you'd put to good use." I smiled gently as she handed Molly to me. "It's getting late. I think I'll turn in."

I nodded, more than happy to oblige. As we began to rid of our boots and effects, I decided to use her knowledge of our journey to the Locker to my advantage. "How long will it take to reach World's End?"

"I think we could just flip the ship, but if I know Jack at all, then we'll sail into the cold until we reach the waterfall we arrived at last time. It'll take longer."

"Flip the ship?" I wondered, puzzled by her explanation.

"Aye," she replied as we slipped beneath the covers. "Everything is opposite there; sunrise there is sunset here. So up is down; if we flip the ship at sunset here, we'll arrive at sunrise there."

I nodded, still not quite grasping the concept but not thinking twice on it. Without another word, we were both asleep within the next ten minutes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack growled in frustration as he spun the sections of the Chart. He knew they needed to head towards a waterfall, and the closest one he could think of was one on an island a few days away. But he didn't want anywhere close; if he could help it, he wanted to go out of the Caribbean to avoid any unexpected run-ins with the Navy. _Natalie would probably second my reasoning,_ he argued with himself.

Barbossa had offered assistance, but since Jack didn't want to hear the elder pirate boast about how helpful he was, the younger man was determined to get to the Locker on his own. _If nothing else_, he concluded as he rolled up the chart and put it away, going to his room for the night, _we'll just sail for a while to stall, and then flip the ship. That's easy enough._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, I began to doubt our plan of escape, for I discovered from the horse's mouth that Jack was planning to sail for awhile until we found a waterfall or until we were out of the Caribbean. According to his path of choice, we were heading towards a bundle of islands towards the spot where seas intersected. It would take a few days to arrive at the general area, where we'd leave the Caribbean if nothing else.

We sailed for another week, the crew becoming restless. The days were hot enough that Jack excused me and Elizabeth from chores, although I was rather certain that he was just wanting Lizzie to rest and for me to keep her company. She shared this theory with me the night before we were due to arrive at the border.

"He doesn't want to deal with you if you were to get bored." I realized the rudeness of my remark, quickly trying to correct it. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it the way it sounded…"

"I know," she reassured me, patting my hand. "I agree with you. Also, Will would have his head if I'd worked too much, given my condition."

I watched her face, searching for any sign that she would lose control of her emotions. When I was certain that she wouldn't, I took my chances. "If Will hadn't become Captain of the Dutchman, would you two have continued to sail? And would he make you do what Jack's making you do?"

She laughed, her eyes seeming to dance in the fading candlelight. "We probably would've continued to sail, aye, but I doubt he'd make me sit in here and do nothing. Jack's just enforcing me to sit here because he's afraid of Will's wrath." I laughed with her, relieved that I hadn't upset her.

"We won't… die, will we?" I gulped, my mouth becoming dry.

She eyed me curiously, questions burning in her eyes. "If we go off a waterfall, then yes, that's the general idea. But the Pearl will survive with us, and we'll be able to sail on it. When we're ready to come back, we'll flip the boat. We'll become alive again. Why?"

I gulped once more, feeling childish. "I hate any mention or thought concerning the word 'death'. I suppose it's an irrational fear, but I've had it ever since I was a child. I suppose it has something to do with my mother dying without deserving it. She died giving birth to me."

"My mother did, too," Elizabeth replied, her voice quiet and gentle. "Why did you escape with pirates, then?"

"Freedom," I replied, not thinking about my answer.

"Aye, I remember the feeling well." She lay back upon the pillows, closing her eyes.

Our conversation about death had left me dizzy. I'd never openly discussed the reason, not even with my father, whom I'd used to be close to. Aaron had never come close to discovering that about me, and that would've been even more reason for me to become his wife; I would've had to stay home and do 'womanly' things while he dealt with deaths. "I'm going to go out onto the deck for some fresh air," I murmured as I got off the bed, fleeing the room.

The air was thick with the smell of rain, and the salty smell of the ocean seemed to calm me, as it always had seemed to do. I climbed the steps to the quarterdeck, seeing Jack at the helm. He merely nodded a greeting, for he seemed too wrapped up in his thoughts to do anything.

As I stood at the railing, I stared down at the water. For the first time, I noticed that open ocean no longer surrounded us, but instead we were traveling down a wide channel. The stars reflected in the dark water, making it appear as if we were traveling upon the sky. Elizabeth and I hadn't went above deck at all that day; we'd cleaned our cabin and spent the day chatting. We'd only left the main cabin to use the privy and to get food from the nearby galley. Not once had we left the belly of the ship.

As I became consumed by my thoughts, something about the dim water caught my eye; it was beginning to churn, its speed increasing by the second. I leaned over the edge so I could look ahead of the ship. I could hear the source of the sudden speed before I saw it; we were heading for a waterfall.

I stared in fear, my eyes unblinking as I watched our certain fate approach at agonizing speed. I backed away in shock and I flew down to the cabin that I shared with the Pirate King. "'Lizabeth," I panted, not sure if my running had left me breathless or if it was the fact that I was about to experience death. "We're heading towards a waterfall."

She met my gaze, nodding. "Sit down." I did as I was told, closing my eyes and trying to fall asleep. Panic, however, prevented me from doing so, and the sickening feeling of everything shifting as we began to fall over the edge didn't help in the slightest bit. Not at all.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I have no idea how the souls get ferried to the 'other side' once they're on the Dutchman, so I made something up. It's not a key part of the story, so forgive me. Also, I have a Willabeth one-shot posted, so I'd appreciate it if you'd read and review that! I'd be much obliged if you'd review! Read, review, and enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Something cold and wet pressed against my ear, causing me to awaken from my sleep. Molly greeted my tired eyes, and I quickly remembered what had happened; we'd fallen over a waterfall. We were dead.

_Great_, I thought as I sat up, bringing my puppy into my lap. _I'm dead, and apparently so is a helpless puppy. Excellent._

A knock at the door interrupted my mental rant, causing me to look up in confusion. Jack sauntered in with a tray adorned with food in his hands. "Thought you'd be hungry."

"I don't know. Do the dead eat?" I grumbled, upset at my current situation. I was having to face my fear, and I didn't like it one bit.

To my amazement, he chuckled as he plopped down next to me on the bed, handing me a plate filled with fruit. "It's as if we've never left the other world, so everything is 'normal.' Normal is overrated anyways." I rolled my eyes, taking a bite of a green apple. As he began to eat his own fruit, I couldn't help but wonder why he was there, sitting with me.

I watched as he eyed the room carefully, taking in every little detail. "You and Lizzie are quite crammed in here, aren't you?" I nodded, unsure of what to say or do. The mischievous glint in his eyes scared me as he began to talk. "What say you to moving into my cabin? I'm not certain what the sleeping arrangement would be, but I promise not to make any moves that you would consider 'improper'. He met my gaze, smirking.

"Why would it be any different? There'd still be two people in one cabin, and the pup would have to stay in there too."

"I'm well aware, love. But my cabin is three times as large as this one, and you'd have more room to breathe."

I regarded him for a moment, unsure if I should trust him. After all, he was a pirate. But on the other hand, he hadn't given me any reason to not trust him.

"Alright," I agreed with a sigh.

"So it's settled?" I nodded. "Well, then," Jack began as he lifted my trunk, "what are you waiting for?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He didn't know why he'd done it. Sharing a cabin was one thing, but sharing it with a woman was entirely another. Was he dafter than he'd been accused of being?

_Calm down mate_, he chided himself as he waited for Natalie to open the doors to his cabin. _You don't even know her! You're just unsure of yourself. That's it._

Sighing, Jack sat the trunk down in the side cabin. "Bloody hell, woman. What do you have in there?"

She chuckled, receiving a mock glare from her new roommate. "Everything you bought me in Tortuga."

"Oh," he whispered. "Right."

Suddenly, her face hardened. "Now how are the sleeping arrangements going to work?"

"Well," he began, "I suppose I could sleep out in the main cabin while you take the bed."

Natalie shook her head, her curls bouncing gently. "No. I wouldn't be able to do that. It's your bed."

"Or," he spoke slowly, letting her know that what he was about to propose could be against her every belief. "We could share said bed. I've already sworn that nothing 'improper' shall occur, so no harm done."

"Alright," she agreed. "Remind me why you wanted me to stay in your cabin, again?"

"Once the babe comes, there won't be any room in that cabin. Let alone now!"

Her grey-blue eyes shimmered with questions as she replied in a calm manner, sitting upon his- and her- bed. "I thought we were going to return her to Shipwreck Cove as soon as we returned."

Jack shook his head, the baubles and charms among his dreadlocks clinking together softly. "No. The whelp would murder me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I laughed for the first time since we'd crossed over to the Land of the Dead. "From the way you and Elizabeth speak of him, you portray him to be some sort of controlling husband."

"No," Jack continued as I followed him out onto the deck. "I just know him too well for my own sanity."

"Cap'n," Gibbs interrupted after spotting us. "Pardon the interruption, but the Dutchman can't be sighted."

"It's a large ocean, Gibbs. Keep looking. Besides, the longer it takes to find him, the longer we stay in the Locker, and the longer we stall our interaction with the Navy. Savvy?"

"Aye, Cap'n!" With that, the first mate went to alert the rest of the crew.

"Natalie!" I turned to see Elizabeth running towards me. "There you are! I went down to the cabin to see how you were doing and your belongings were gone!"

"Yes," I began as Jack scurried away, "Jack insisted that I move into his quarters. He said that there would be more space that way."

She shook her head in amusement. "For a pirate, that man sure does come up with some odd solutions."

I nodded my agreement. "Yes, he certainly does. Have you seen Molly?"

As if on cue, my small dog padded up to us, pawing at my boots. "Speaking of the devil," I whispered, picking up the puppy. She happily licked my face, her tail pounding against me frantically.

"Someone's excited," Elizabeth laughed, reaching out to pet the creature. "Hopefully I can share those feelings soon. That is, if we ever find Will."

"I just heard Jack discussing the subject with Gibbs," I said optimistically. "He said that eventually we'll run into them. Whether he meant literally or not, I'm not sure."

She laughed once more, withdrawing her hand from Molly's course fur to push her hair behind her ears. "It's been five months. I know I still have over nine years to go once we return to the Land of the Living, but it doesn't matter. It's still a while to go, and considering that we spent most of the time before his near-death experience in a feud, we both deserve to see each other." I watched as she leaned on the nearby railing, staring blankly at the horizon. Her eyes were shimmering with memories. "I can't help but think that this child is a gift from him to me. He's going to be so excited, but then again I hate for him to know. He won't be able to be with me or the babe until the child is nearly ten."

I nodded, wishing that I could understand. I'd never been in love, so how could I relate? The closest I'd been to falling for a man was Aaron, the one man who now haunted my memory. It hurt to even think about Port Royal, for there were too many people I'd hurt there; Father, Aaron… They'd all done nothing to deserve it, but yet I'd acted on selfish impulse and escaped to be free from aristocratic ways- from them.

I turned to see Jack at the helm in an attempt to avoid my guilty thoughts. He was watching us intently, a smirk plastered on his tanned face as he met my gaze. Slowly, he motioned with his head for me to join him momentarily. "I'll be back," I told Elizabeth, who merely nodded in response. Clearly, her thoughts had overcome her for the time being, and I let her be.

"What was Lizzie talking about?" He questioned as soon as I was within earshot of him.

"What do you mean?" I furrowed my brow in confusion, not understanding what he meant.

"She asked how you were feeling. Why would she ask that?" His eyebrows rose as he stared at me, waiting for my response.

"I don't know," I lied. "I'm sure she was just wondering how I was adjusting after falling over a waterfall for the first time."

"Was she now?" He replied, staring at me with a knowing look on his face. Chuckling, he turned his dark gaze back the horizon. "Ye know darling, aristocratic women may excel at balancing books on their heads and politely drinking tea, but lying is something that society does not teach you. Now tell me," he continued, "why'd she ask that?"

I sighed in frustration at his never-ending inquiries. "If you must know, she asked because I'm afraid of death. I can't stand the mentioning of it."

He laughed. "Then why, pray tell, did you join a pirate ship of all things?"

"Freedom," I replied defiantly, squaring my shoulders. I was determined not to let him get to me.

"Aye, well, along with sword lessons I think that I should also teach you that pirates kill people." I raised a hand to smack his arm but he quickly grabbed my wrist, preventing me from doing so. "Speaking of sword lessons, what say you to practicing with dear William once we encounter him? He used to make swords, ye know, and I'm sure he could teach you a thing or two."

"Won't he be with Elizabeth most of the time?"

Jack shook his head, not relinquishing his hold on me. "I assume that we can stay for a week or so without facing any consequences from Calypso. We just can't distract him from his duty. If any souls are spotted while we're in the Dutchman's presence, we must let him do his job." I nodded in understanding.

As if his words had been heard by some unseen force, Gibbs shouted from the main deck. "Captain! Boats are comin' towards us."

Jack grinned. "Aye," he yelled back, his expression not ceasing. "We need to turn around. The souls aboard the boats are headed towards the Dutchman."

I smiled, turning to exit the steps. Before I could descend them, however, a firm, ringed hand still clutched my wrist. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Jack," I reminded him, "you can let go. I'm going this way, and I can't slap you from down there…"

"Be careful," he warned as he let go, causing me to stagger forward from me pulling in the opposite direction. "That's why I didn't say all women from your upbringing are graceful; you're a prime counterexample for that statement."

Growling, I headed towards Elizabeth, who had barely moved an inch since I'd left her. "We're turning around," I informed her, her tear-stained face turning towards me. "What's…?"

She interrupted me, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. "I'm alright. Seeing those boats just remind me of the last time I saw them. My father had been among them, and Will had been forced to stop me from jumping." She laughed curtly, as if she were ashamed to carry the memory with her. "That was only a few moths ago."

I didn't respond for I feared that I would just upset her further. Instead, I just watched as the Pearl turned to face the opposite direction, the boats not far behind. Slowly, we sailed harmoniously alongside them, both me and my pregnant friend watching them thoughtlessly.

My father must've been hurt terribly when he'd caught wind that I had ran away and disobeyed him. I'd went back on the promise I'd made him about not seeing the pirates anymore; not once, but twice. And the man Father had been overjoyed that I was going to marry had helped me one of the two times.

There was only one way that the Navy could've known to circle the dock so carefully the night we'd escaped; Aaron must've known somehow. He'd been suspicious the one time, and he'd not forced me to say anything. And somehow, I couldn't bring myself to be angry at him for it. Any punishment that I received if and when I were to return home would be accepted without much of a fuss, for I knew I deserved it.

"Look," Elizabeth whispered, nudging me out of my trance. "It's the Dutchman!"

Sure enough, a ship was nearing us. "We're nearly there!" She exclaimed, running to the bow. But as soon as she'd reached there to greet her husband from afar, Jack could be heard telling the crew to weigh anchor.

"We have to allow him to do his job," he reminded her as he ignored her hateful glares. "Otherwise we'd be interfering and we'd have to leave. We wouldn't want that, now, would we?"

Sighing in defeat, she agreed. "I hate it when you're right."

Jack grinned in response, his ego feeding on her statement. "And that's often."

I rolled my eyes and watched as the plagued ship assisted the souls, the boats somehow disappearing as the souls were brought aboard. After a moment, the ship began to sail once more. I turned to Jack in confusion as he ordered the Gibbs to haul up the anchor and to steer the Pearl a safe distance away from the Dutchman. "He's taking them to land," he explained, "so that they can exit to the other world. Don't ask me how it works or how I know that, I just do." I nodded, still not understanding the concept but going along with it.

Elizabeth huffed loudly, staring impatiently at the ship before us. "Take her to my, our, cabin. And don't let her get out until I say so." I nodded, the pup whom I still held in my arms snuggling against me. "And don't let the mutt mess up the place, either," he reminded me with a smirk as I drug my friend away from the bow.

"It'll be sooner than you think," I told her as we entered, Molly eagerly exploring the not-yet familiar area as I sat her down.

"That's what you think," Elizabeth grumpily remarked, going into the side cabin and flopping down on the bed. "I'm quite surprised at Jack," she continued, eyeing the room carefully.

"Why?" I inquired as I sat at the foot of the bed, playing absentmindedly with the topmost cover.

"It's relatively clean in here." I snorted in amusement as I shook my head. Leave it to her to notice such things. "And I still can't get over the fact that he's allowing you to share a cabin with him. How's that going to work out?"

"We're going to share the bed." I nodded as her eyes widened at the news. "Yes, I know. It was his idea."

"It's unlike him to share a bed with a woman that isn't a wench or someone of an equally disgusting and disturbing nature." We both laughed. I was relieved that she didn't seem to be concentrating on Will at the moment. And if she was, she wasn't openly complaining about not being with him soon enough.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will smiled gently as the last soul disembarked, a smile being given to him in return. He'd found that he didn't mind the job at all, but instead he enjoyed the distraction from thinking about the next ten years without his wife, whom he'd missed terribly since day one.

"They're all ashore," Bootstrap's gentle voice reminded his son.

"Aye," Will complied, turning the Dutchman away from the island. He turned it in the opposite direction, seeing the Pearl approaching them slowly. "How long have they been there?" He questioned his father, his breath catching in his throat at the thought of seeing his Elizabeth. "They're not dead, are they?"

"Slow down, son," Bootstrap chuckled. "No, they're alive. The reason for them being here is entirely lost to me, though."

"Ah, William!" Jack called as he watched from the Pearl's quarterdeck. He was planning on informing the young captain of his reasons for visiting before fetching Elizabeth. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Why are you here?" Will yelled back as his crew lowered a gangplank. Quickly, he crossed over to converse more in a more civilized fashion with the famous captain.

"We needed to delay a certain encounter, as it were. With the Royal Navy."

The Dutchman's captain nodded, not caring about the reason why at the moment. "Is she here?"

"Aye, she's in my cabin with Natalie, the newest governor's daughter…"

Before Jack could continue, Will disappeared and reappeared on the lower deck, strolling towards the cabin where the two ladies of the ship resided.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A gentle knock interrupted their conversation, Natalie going to get it. Sighing, Elizabeth stared straight ahead, trying not to get her hopes too high. Chances were that it was just Jack, informing them on the ships' progress. "Is Elizabeth…?"

Her feet hit the ground as soon as she heard the voice. Even after months, she would never forget his gentle voice, music to her ears. "Will!" She exclaimed as Natalie smiled her greeting to the young man. She left the two alone, figuring that they deserved time along.

"Elizabeth," he whispered as he pulled her to him, meeting her lips with his. Her hands eagerly buried into his dark curls as they kissed, his arms locking around her shoulders and waist. "I've missed you."

"Oh, you have no idea…"

He cut her off by placing a gentle hand on her growing abdomen. "You're… This is the result of that one day?"

She nodded, unable to keep tears from escaping down her cheeks as she buried her face into his shoulder. "I've missed you, so much. It's just a reminder that you're very much alive."

Will sighed in contentment as he placed his face against her neck, kissing the skin there gently. Her scent filled his lungs, intoxicating him as he pulled their bodies closer together. "Aye, I am. Would you oppose to me transporting us back to my cabin on the Dutchman?"

"Is it safe?"

"Aye," he whispered, trailing his lips up to nip at her earlobe. "Currently there's no souls to be transported, and I'm only a man, heartless or not. I fear that if we don't leave this room soon, I might compromise my job by prolonging…" She cut him off, meeting his lips eagerly with his.

"I'm, too, at the brink of losing control. Do as you bid, Captain," she whispered, his arms holding her close as they disappeared to the Captain's Quarters on the Dutchman.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I left them in your cabin," I informed Jack as I joined him at the quarter deck, following his gaze to the Dutchman. Confusion flooded my mind as I watched Will lead Elizabeth into his cabin. "How…?"

"Part of one of the Dutchman's Captain's perks," Jack informed me, grinning all the while. "I suppose that five months is just too long for either of them."

I smirked at his comment. "Then how will they ever survive for the next ten years?"

To my amazement, Jack's expression turned solemn as he stared blankly at the setting sun. "I have no idea, love, but that's one of the reasons that I think it be best to keep Lizzie on board for a while. That way, she'll have people to talk to. And you can help her with the birth…"

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Aye," he laughed at my reaction, "you're bound to know more than me on the subject…"

"I doubt it. I'm sure you've gotten your fair share of women with child," I commented, proud of my comeback.

"Surprisingly, I haven't," he grinned. "But how about we drop the subject and worry about it when the time comes?"

"I have never agreed with anyone more in my life," I laughed, smiling at him.

Gently, he returned it, draping an arm casually around my shoulders. And to my surprise, I didn't mind it, and I watched the sun set on the temporarily peaceful day. "What say you to turning in?"

"Aye," I agreed as he led me to his cabin, his arm not leaving my shoulders until we reached the side cabin.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: This is the last chapter for 2007. I hope you all have a great New Years Eve, and that the next couple of days are wonderful! I would appreciate any reviews; my review rate for this story has dropped tremendously. Please read, review, and enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're beautiful," Will whispered for what seemed to be the hundredth time since they'd entered his room.

It had been three days. Three days since the Pearl had met up with the Dutchman, three days since husband and wife had been temporarily reunited.

"I've missed you," Elizabeth replied back with equal volume, pressing gentle kisses to his scarred, heartless chest. "You have no idea. And we still have over nine years until we have even a chance to be together forever."

"You know the rules," he informed her, burying his face and a hand into her golden locks. "One day, every ten years."

"There's ways," she raised her head to look into his dark eyes. "Townsfolk have rumors of such ways. Calypso could free you…"

"I know, love. But that's a one in million chance."

"You're one in million, Will," Elizabeth's eyes glittered with dread and grief, love burning the strongest of them all. "You forgave me for betraying you, you were the one out of many people who could've stabbed that heart."

"You're not exactly ordinary." He grinned at her, rolling on top of her only to hear a shriek of pleasure and surprise emit from her mouth. Slowly, he placed his lips on her neck, gently nipping. "Perhaps I should prove our unordinary qualities?"

Gasping as he gently bit into her flesh, she murmured a weak reply. "You shall."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have they come out of his cabin since they first entered?" I wondered aloud to no one in particular.

"They will tonight." With a jump, I turned to see Jack approaching beside me, joining my pointless stare at the Dutchman. "My apologies, darling."

"Why will they have to tonight?" I pondered, watching him as he side glanced at me.

"I had a little meeting with Bootstrap." Upon seeing my look of confusion, he hastily explained before continuing. "Will's father. There's to be a gathering between the two ships tonight. It'll give the men on the Dutchman a chance to have some rum. It would've been five months without said beverage. I'd be dead…"

A laugh escaped my smiling lips, his own unique chuckle sounding. "I'm sure you would be…" I didn't get a chance to continue, for my puppy was playfully nipping at my boots, chewing on the leather that made up the flaps on the top while standing on her hind legs. "No, no, little one," I chided, bending to hold the creature. She was no doubt a small puppy; she'd grown to be twice her size so far.

"She's not people," Jack commented.

He'd told me that numerous times during the past three days; since I'd begun sleeping in his cabin. To my uttermost shock, it was working out quite well. It wasn't that I didn't trust him, for I did; I'd just expected him to act on pirate nature. We both stayed on our sides of the bed at night, and he'd leave when I'd change clothes or something of that nature.

"Anyways, darling, you can meet dear William and his father tonight. After three days with his bonny lass, I'd say that he should be full and no longer hungry." Catching his meaning, I made a face. Jack laughed; of course he'd think that to be hilarious.

"They deserve it, from what I've heard." I turned my head to look him in the eye.

"Aye, I suppose they do," he murmured, turning his dark gaze to the sunset just beyond the Dutchman. No doubt, he was an odd, odd man; one moment, he was cocky and headstrong, while the next he was somewhat kind. Perhaps that was why women always fell all over him... "C'mon, love," he said, bringing me out of my reverie. "What say you to getting in some sword practice?"

"Yes," I agreed. "Let's."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're going to probably need to use these skills when- and if –we encounter the beloved Navy," Jack cajoled as he lunged at the Governor's daughter.

"Bloody hell."

He couldn't help but smile as he heard a string of curses leave her mouth. _No doubt she's a curious creature. One minute, she'll be gentle, and the next she's quite the hellcat_. _Must be the pirate in her._

"Otherwise, you could die," he continued, lunging at her once more.

Instead of successfully blocking the attack as she'd done many a time before, his sword met her shoulder. She'd not reacted fast enough. Sheathing his sword, the infamous pirate captain swaggered to her as she did the same with her own sword. "It's alright," Natalie murmured, clasping her left hand to her injured right shoulder as she walked to their cabin.

_Bloody hell_, he cursed himself, _didn't see that coming_. He followed her suit, immediately going to his desk, digging for a scrap of cloth and grabbing a bottle of rum. "Go to the bed, darling."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I did as I was bid, waiting for Jack to enter so we could fix my injury. Thankfully, it wasn't deep, but it wouldn't be there at all had it not been for my fear of the word death. I'd apparently thought that since technically I was already… _dead_.

"Alright love, this is going t' sting, my apologies," he babbled as he sat beside me, pulling the shoulder of my shirt down so he could see the wound. "Tell me," he began as he poured some rum on a rag he was holding. "Why'd you falter?" He took my hand and placed it over the cloth soaked in his preferred beverage so that I would hold it in place. Jack grabbed another cloth that he'd placed on the bed, wrapping it over the other. "Remove your hand…"

I obliged. "I… I'm not sure." Well, it wasn't a total lie, at least. I'd thought I'd been over my fear.

"You're lying," he replied in a sing-song voice. "Tell 'ole Jack the truth, darlin'."

"I… Sort of…" Thankfully, Gibbs' voice interrupted.

"Cap'n, the crews are t' be starting the gatherin'."

"Comin'," Jack called, giving me a curious look as he took a swig of the rum, having finished my bandage. "We'll continue this later."

With that, we both exited onto the deck. "I'll go get the Whelp and his expectin' wife…"

"Jack!" I called, following him onto the Dutchman via the lowered gangplank. "Leave them be!" Fruitlessly, I grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop him.

I sighed in frustration as I followed him, never ceasing my attempts to give the couple a few more moments of peace. "Whelp, Lizzie!" He knocked on the door, not waiting for a response before entering.

"Oh for Heaven's Sakes, Jack!" I yelled, standing firmly at the entrance, looking only at the pirate.

"The crews be gathering on the decks, and William you've held your lass up in here for three days. C'mon." I opened my mouth to continue lecturing him, but he interrupted. "Natalie, this is William. William, this is…"

"Nice to meet you," I barely glanced towards Will, for out of the corner of my eyes I could see that him and his wife were currently 'bedridden'. "Jack, you stubborn man," I blushed furiously, running towards Jack and pulling him out of the room. "Why'd you do that?!"

"It was quite entertaining," he grinned as he shut the door. "And seeing that you're blushing like the noblewoman you've grown up being, it was twice as fun."

"You have many scandalous versions of fun," I spat, annoyed. What a first impression I must've made…

"Come, now, Natty." Jack's expression softened as he draped an arm over my shoulders, a hiss of pain from the wound escaping my mouth. "You have to admit, it was a little fun…"

"Never," I whispered, leaning into his gentle hold slightly. The man knew what he was doing, and if I didn't know better, I would say that I was becoming attached to him…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello, Jack." He turned to see Will standing behind him and Natalie, Elizabeth pulled to his side.

"'ello mate. Now if you'll excuse me…" he released his hold on his roommate, going to find another bottle of rum. Unfortunately, he'd have to go back to the Pearl.

With that, he swaggered away, leaving the three alone. He'd found pleasure in making the young woman so irritable. He'd always enjoyed doing such to many people, but with Natalie, he found that it had been different. No, none of that, he scolded himself as he entered his cabin. The past three days had been interesting in his opinion. She was an unusual woman, always going between a hellcat and the Governor's daughter; the sweet woman that everyone was sure to have fallen in love with in Port Royal.

Blankly, he stared at his rum cabinet in a daze. _What're you doin', mate? You're not supposed to get all flustered over a woman, let alone her! You promised, no inappropriate advancements. Although, barely admiring her is hardly inappro… no, __**not **__admiring. Just pleasuring in being in her presence…_

_And thinkin' about her all the bloody_ time, a small voice in the back of his head whispered, causing him to spin into a mental battle as he grabbed four bottles and left his cabin.

_Am not! Just reveling in the fact that I can have quite a bit of entertainment with 'er around_, he finally decided.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I blushed in embarrassment as Jack left us temporarily alone. "I'd like to apologize for earlier…"

To my relief, an amused smile spread across Will's face, his grip on Elizabeth ever tightening. "At least you tried, which I appreciate. Elizabeth tells me you're the newest Governor's daughter?"

"Yes," I replied. "It seems that the Pearl is gaining a reputation for taking aboard daughters of important figures in society."

"Aye, it does."

I turned my gaze towards the sunset, watching its beauty. "It's beautiful," I whispered to no one.

"Aye, love," I turned to see Jack beside me, offering me a bottle of rum.

Almost immediately, the blush returned to my cheeks. Damn him! He seemed to have an effect on me, and I knew what was happening; I'd barely had time to feel it before with Aaron. I was falling for him…

"Ah, Bootstrap!" I turned to see that an elder man with a faint star-shaped scar on his face was now conversing with Jack. "I'd like you to meet…"

"Emilie?" Bootstrap murmured, edging closer to me.

"No. You knew her?"

The man nodded, gesturing towards the helm's steps for us to sit. Jack and I obliged, Will's father close behind. "After Jones became the foul man that many knew him to be, the souls that died at sea were left to find their own way to the afterlife. Many succeeded, but nearly more failed. After William became captain, his first assignment was to deliver the lost, failed souls to the other side quickly before new souls arrived. Your mother was one of those failed souls. She was a kind creature, ever as beautiful as you are." I blushed at this. "She told us on the rather short journey that she'd died giving birth to her only daughter, whom she'd named Natalie." I watched, a wave of loss overcoming me as I listened, trying not to break down. I'd never known her, for crying out loud. "I suppose that be you, seeing as you're the spittin' image of her."

"Yes," I whispered. Jack's hand suddenly appeared on my shoulder, causing me to turn and look at him. As I locked eyes with him, I couldn't help but wonder if he knew why I'd faltered earlier in practice.

"Care for some rum, Bootstrap?" I nodded my silent thanks to him, and he smiled in return.

"No, but I appreciate it…"

"Jack," I murmured, "I think I'll be heading back to the cabin."

"I'm behind ye, lass," he replied. "Well, Bootstrap, it's been a pleasure…"

I stood up, nodding towards the elder Turner with a small smile, and began to board the Pearl. "I'm comin' darlin'…"

"No, Jack," I called behind me, "have yourself a good time. I'm just not all into the becoming overly drunk until you can barely remember your own name."

I entered his- our –cabin, attempting to close the doors behind me. Of course, the stubborn captain followed me, closing the doors himself. "Do you ever listen?" I questioned, standing in front of the window that overlooked the ocean.

"Yes. I do listen, I just don't follow instruction too well." I couldn't help but smile at that; his words were all too true. "Now, tell me love, what was the reason I injured you earlier?"

"Death," I whispered, suddenly feeling childish. "Ever since I was a child, I've feared it. I suppose it's because…"

"You're mother." Jack concluded. I could feel his knowing gaze on me, yet I continued to stare at the darkening sky.

"Yes," I whispered, suddenly on the verge of tears. "It's an odd thing, because I never even knew her. I don't know why that would affect me, but it does. I suppose it was because when we were in England, the other Judges and officials would appear with their families to events; their wives and children. And Father tried through the years to be both my mother and father, but he just couldn't. He was working most of the time, although I suppose I should be grateful, for if he wouldn't have worked so hard, then we wouldn't have moved to Port Royal, and I wouldn't be here, away from everything." I'd never told anyone that much about my personal thoughts. I swear, he had a special way with people; one that told you that you could trust him, pirate or not. I met his dark brown gaze, a couple of tears escaping down my face. "Bloody hell…"

He chuckled at my cursing, his eyes showing sympathy. "You're a brilliant actress, darling." I regarded him, confused. Did he think I was lying? "You looked fine outside, and now you're crying…" Without another word and taking both of us off guard, he pulled me to him, my head resting on his chest. His muscles were firm for a moment, but he quickly relaxed when I awkwardly wrapped my arms around him. "Now this is awkward."

I choked out a laugh. "I trust you," I whispered, questioning my motive. I was trusting him within only knowing him short of a few weeks, perhaps even a month. But other than Elizabeth, he was the only one I'd seen fit to trust. And even pirates had to put their trust somewhere.

"With good reason, darling."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Happy New Year! I hope 2008 has gotten off to a good start! I got 4 reviews last chapter. Yippee for me! Please read, review, and enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke to the sound of Jack's odd snoring. It wasn't the traditional snore; no, it was more soothing, consisting of a soft wheezing-sighing-snorting sound that only an unusual man could produce. _He definitely is the most strange man_, I thought as I sat up.

It was rare that I awoke before him. Usually, he would be the first to wake and the last to settle down when the day was through. He would sleep without his shirt off, which I assumed was due to the traditional Caribbean heat. There wasn't much difference here in the Locker from the Caribbean climate wise; it had rained once. But we'd all stayed inside, chatting. More specifically, Jack teasing me and my aristocratic ways.

Sighing, I quietly slid out of the bed and pulled on a pair of stockings so that I wouldn't make noise when I walked. I entered the main cabin, going to sit on the window seat that was attached to the grand window. I wrapped my arms around my knees as I stared at the horizon. The sun hadn't yet shown itself to the Land of the Dead, the signs of dawn beginning to show. There was a faint light beneath where sky met sea, turning the dark night sky a shade of navy.

Even in this eerie world, everything was truly beautiful; the stars resembled diamonds and when the sun would hit the ocean at a certain time of day, the water would resemble a brilliant sapphire, ever shining.

A gentle knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts and gaze. Being extra cautious of how much noise I was making, I padded towards the door and opened it. Gibbs smiled apologetically at me.

"Truly sorry, Miss Natalie. I hope I didn't wake ye…" I shook my head, returning his father-like smile. It reminded me of the way my father used to smile down at me; I couldn't help but wonder if he would ever look at me the same way after what I'd done. "The Dutchman's Crew has spotted souls, which means…"

"They have to return to work," I finished.

He nodded. "Aye, Will has been alerted. We should probably cross back over at sunrise. Will ye awake the Cap'n?"

As I opened my mouth to respond, a rather loud snore-wheeze-sigh sounded from the bedroom. I snorted my amusement as Gibbs grinned. "Yes, I'll fetch him in a moment." I bent to pick up my puppy, who was wandering in from the deck. "Would you like me to go get Lizzie?"

"Nay, let them say goodbye in peace."

I nodded, my heart swelling with sympathy for the couple. They deserved so much more; to live together, to wake up next to the other, to be together for the birth of their first child. "I'll get Jack," I whispered as I shut the door and started towards the bedroom.

I placed Molly on the foot of the bed. I tried to stifle a giggle as she sniffed around Jack's unconscious form. "Jack," I whispered, my voice still struggling to stay laugh-free. "Jack," I said a little louder, reaching out to shake his shoulder that was in the air. He didn't respond, so I gently moved my hand to his upper back, rubbing his tanned and scarred back.

"What you want?" He mumbled.

"Gibbs wanted me to wake you; we have to cross over. Souls have been spotted. Will is to be returning to his duty."

Jack rolled onto his back, causing me to remove my hand. It felt extremely hot, like the rest of my body suddenly did. Slowly, he propped up on his elbows, blinking heavily as he tried to shake off the effects of sleep. "Aye, I'm comin'. Go ahead out if you want."

I nodded, beginning to oblige when a ringed hand reached out and grabbed my forearm. I turned and regarded him suspiciously. "Are you alright, darling? After last night, I mean."

Last night; when I'd nearly broke down and when he'd pulled me to him. Just merely thinking about the act of kindness he'd offered me caused my cheeks to flush and my body to become numb. 'Awkward' hadn't even begun to explain it. And yet, for some twisted reason that was beyond me, I hadn't wanted him to end the embrace. I'd enjoyed it.

"Yes," I said, eyeing the white dog carefully as she sniffed Jack's upper torso. "Thanks to my knight in shining armor," I teased, smiling.

"Yes, well, that is my reputation," he replied, grinning as he released my wrist. "I'll be there shortly, love."

I nodded and turned to leave, only to spin back around when Jack emitted a yelp. I couldn't help but burst out laughing when I saw what the source of his 'pain' was.

Molly was half on his face, her hind legs on his shoulder and hair for he'd collapsed back against the mattress. The charm-like trinket that adorned a beaded section of his hair on the left side of his head was within her playful mouth. I could've sworn she was grinning.

"Not bloody- OW!- funny, Natalie. Now get this mangy, damned dog off of me."

Still laughing, I bent over him and lifted the creature with one hand while the other pulled his hair free from her mouth. "Shame on you," I scolded her as I sat her on the ground.

I pulled on my boots and went onto the main deck, unable to stop chuckling as I thought about poor Jack, lying prone to my dog. It had been quite a scene, not to mention one I would never let him live down.

I leaned on the railing as I waited for Jack and the sun to get close to fully rising. I could easily see Elizabeth and Will, clutching onto one another.

And I couldn't help but wonder if I'd ever find that type of love. Perhaps eventually Aaron and I could have had that type of feelings for each other had I not ran off. I still felt guilty. No, I didn't regret it, but I felt as guilty as ever.

At that point, it seemed that my fate wasn't playing out as the world had expected it too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't do this," Elizabeth whispered against her husband's shoulder, her hands ensnared in his curls. The babe kicked within her, causing it's father to chuckle sadly.

"You can, Elizabeth," he whispered, pulling back to look in her eyes. "You've done it so far…"

"Five months. That's all it's been, Will. It seems like an eternity has passed us by already. I won't be able to give birth to this babe without you there, holding my hand and brushing away my tears."

"I'm always with you, when will you learn?" Will chided gently, pressing his lips to hers. "I love you, darling. More than you could ever know."

"I love you, Captain Turner," She whispered in reply as she brought her head to his shoulder once more."

"It's nearly sunrise," he murmured against her hair, his arms tightening around her waist. "You should leave. Keep Jack out of trouble," he whispered as he leaned in for another kiss.

"I will miss you terribly," she replied as he released her, leading her to the gangplank.

"And I you." Elizabeth flung her arms around his neck once more, pulling him close one more time so that she could breathe in his scent. Maybe if she inhaled deep enough, the smell would never leave. She was already wearing his shirt, but time would fade it.

"Goodbye, my love," he whispered as she left him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rock the what?!" I exclaimed as Barbossa informed me of what we had to do.

"Aye, we have to rock the ship. And not just randomly, unless you be wantin' to hold yer breath forever. We have to rock it just before the sun fully sets. As in, when Jack gets his arse out 'ere."

"I heard that, mate." I turned to see Jack grinning behind me. "Ah, good, Lizzie's here, so I'd say we should cut loose the cargo."

"Aye," Barbossa yelled, going below deck to order the crew to do so.

"C'mon, love," Jack told me as he began to run across the deck like a headless chicken wandering the streets of Port Royal.

I followed his lead, my legs struggling to keep up with his longer ones. The crew, who obviously knew what was going on, followed his odd lead. Before I knew it, the ship was no longer rocking, but beginning to flip horizontally. "Hold on, Natty," Jack hollered to me as I gripped to the railing for dear life. "Grab me neck."

My feet were barely touching the deck, so I quickly closed my eyes and slipped one arm around his neck, knowing that one move could be fatal. _Fatal_. I'd have to face my fears; this time there were two. My ever-existent fear of death and of falling because of my fear of death.

Taking a deep breath, I used all my upper body strength to pull myself in front of him, his left arm assisting me as our feet became airborne. "Bloody Hell!" I exclaimed, burying my head into the crook of his neck as we became submerged beneath the water.

I held my breath as the water covered us. Apparently, we'd completed the crazy and absurd task just in time, for the ground-wards sails began to pull towards a shining light. As the rest of the ship followed suit, I quickly realized that it must be the other world, for as we got closer to the source, I recognized the light as the moon. Hadn't Elizabeth said everything was the opposite in the Locker?

The Pearl emerged from the dark water with a deafening roar as the water poured off of the deck and out of the hold, water spilling every which way. Jack released his hold on the railing, an arm holding me unknowingly closer to him. "You alright?" He asked as I shyly pulled away from his embrace. My hair was in soaking, stringy curls as I brushed it out of my face.

"Aye," I replied, my heart pounding out of my chest.

"Good," he whispered, locking eyes with me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ye're falling for her_, Jack's mind sing-sang to him as he led Natalie back to his Cabin. True, they'd just slept before transferring between worlds, but he imagined that the experience had caused her to need a brief rest.

_Am not_, he countered. I just trust her…

_Which is just as uncharacteristic of you as fallin' for a lass is. Ye're fallin' for her_, it continued to taunt as he watched her lounge on the bed, her puppy waiting for her on his pillow.

"Jack? Are you alright? You look as if you've seen a ghost," Natalie said. "I think you're the one who needs to rest."

"No, but layin' down won't hurt…" He stretched his long legs out on the space next to her, watching her curiously.

_Bloody Hell, I'm fallin' for her_, he mentally admitted as he drifted off.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I apologize for such a lengthy delay. I had writers block, and it was horrible. I wrote and rewrote this chapter a million times, so it's not the best. Sap galore! Please read, review, and enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Darlin'," a soft and familiar voice pulled me out of my slumber. I replied with a low groan of protest, only to hear Jack chuckle. "Come on. I have something I want t' show ye. Besides, we just slept before we left the Locker."

"So?" If whatever he wanted to show me was that important, he wouldn't keep talking and rambling.

Sighing, I sat up and looked at him in the dim light. It was obviously still night, for the sleeping cabin was nearly pitch black save the faint glow of a lit lantern. "Fine…" I grumbled as he pulled the covers away from my body, obviously trying to help.

Taking my sweet time, I swung my feet over the side of the bed, expecting to find my boots sitting on the floor. One of them was where it should be, but the other wasn't; I squinted around the faintly lit room until I spotted it. There, curled next to my astray boot was my puppy, her little head resting on the leg of the shoe. "Bloody dog causes more trouble than good," I heard Jack mumble under his breath as I smiled at the sight.

Careful not to move her too much, I slowly removed the boot from her grasp. How she'd managed to move the boot without making much noise was beyond me; all that mattered was that she didn't seem to have damaged it.

Ignoring Jack's complaints about how women take their time, I finished putting on my shoes and stood. "Finally."

Rolling my eyes, I followed Jack out onto the deck and to the bow. He helped me to the lower exterior deck of the Pearl's bow, and then swiftly climbed onto the mast that laid horizontally. The mast ended just short of the woman statue that adorned the Pearl's railing. "Jack, what are you doing?" I questioned, my heart racing as he extended his hand to me.

"Come on, love. You're going to miss it," he insisted, reaching his arm farther towards my shocked body. Seeing the doubt in my eyes, he hastily continued. "Trust me."

Those two words reminded me of what I'd told him after I'd heard about my mother from Bootstrap. I'd told him I trusted him, and as dishonest as I'd proved to be in proper society's eyes, I would never go back on my word. That is, every promise save my engagement to Aaron. A pang of guilt overcame me, followed by a sudden rush of adrenaline when I remembered why I'd broken the engagement; to live freely.

My breath quickening and my heart pounding furiously, I placed my hand in his larger one. In one swift move, I was standing on the mast beside him. Jack gripped onto a rope above us, walking across the mast to where his support met a pulley. Watching him carefully as he gracefully turned and sat, my mind began to panic again.

Gathering my wits upon me, I took a hold of the rope as I'd seen the rouge pirate do only moments before. "That's it, love," Jack instructed as he leaned back on the rope, obviously not caring that he was several feet above the ocean.

I continued to sidestep towards him, concentrating on breathing instead of falling to certain death; death. The panic that had been suppressed seeped through my veins, causing my step to falter. "Steady," Jack's smooth voice instructed. "Now, turn so that you're facing the ship. Use the rope and the balls of your feet like I taught you to do."

Nodding numbly, I did as I was told, yelping in surprise when I felt a hand on my waist. A chuckle followed my reaction as his bejeweled hand helped me ease onto the mast so that I was straddling it. I sat, gripping the wood before me for dear life. Jack's hand pulled me back towards him so that I could lean on his chest. I did so haphazardly, scared that he could lose his balance against the pulley should too much weight throw him off guard.

However, it seemed that I was the only one with those fears, for his hand remained on my waist, pressing me against him. "Starboard side, Natty," Jack whispered in my ear as his free hand pointed to the glowing horizon.

Chills escaped down my spine and goose bumps engulfed my skin as a cool breeze blew, my eyes stimontainiously landing on the stunning sunrise. The clouds were lazily scattered across the sky as the sun painted them various hues of red and orange. The glittering ocean served as a mirror, the sky's beauty a perfect reflection in the water.

"It's beautiful," I whispered back.

"Aye," he agreed while gently kicking his legs back and forth. His feet would gently push against my calves, causing my legs to move.

"Jack!" I shrieked. I really didn't feel like falling, and considering that I would drown as I didn't know how to swim, I preferred not to lose my balance.

"I won't let you fall," he assured me. "I thought you trusted me?" His voice suggested that he was teasing, but I couldn't see his face to determine if he was serious or not.

I trusted him. I had to. _Or else_, I thought as I leaned my head back against his shoulder, _this freedom will be nothing but a dream._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack smirked gently as he stepped off of the mast, turning to help Natalie down. They'd watched the sunset and just simply talked, despite the fact that she'd been scared the whole time. The fear had been shining brightly in her eyes since he'd showed her what he had in store for her. It had reminded him of an oil fire, fighting against the water to be put out. Her determination had been the fire, while as the fear had served as the water.

Her dainty hand grasped his work-roughened one. Once she was firmly on the deck, he slowly relaxed his grip. However, she didn't pull away. He found that he didn't want her to pull away. Not at the moment, at least.

_The Navy could show up any day now_, Jack's mind chided. _She needs some more sword practice. Should something happen to her… _He shook his head rapidly, the bangles and charms in his hair clanking madly against one another. _No_, he thought as a blushing Natalie withdrew her hand. _It won't. I won't allow it._


	12. Chapter 12

AN: More fluff! I plan to update more frequently, so please forgive me! And yes, this is another filler-type chapter. I'm getting ideas, though, so we can hope that the next chapter will be more… interesting. I'd love it if you'd read & review my latest Willabeth song-fic, Here Without You. Please read, review, and enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Go get your sword," Jack instructed as he assisted me onto the main deck that same morning. "We could cross paths with your beloved Navy any day now, love, and I don't think you'd prefer to become wounded or…" I saw a spark of kindness flicker within his eyes as he spoke. He needn't finish.

"Or die," I whispered, licking my wind-chapped lips.

"Aye," he replied in equal tones. "So hurry." I nodded, and walked towards the cabin.

Elizabeth was sitting on the steps to the helm, cradling her knees as close to her chest as she could. I figured that nearly five months had passed, meaning that in a few more weeks, she would be a mother. No doubt that she would be a wonderful one, but the expression plastered on her face would make the most certain man wonder if she was up for the challenge. "Lizzie?" I whispered, temporarily abandoning Jack's orders to sit by my friend.

"I miss him," she whispered, her voice barely audible. "I… I thought it would somehow make it easier if I saw him. Perhaps if it had been five years instead of five months. It only made it harder." I watched her sympathetically, feeling grief for the couple overcome my senses as I embraced her. "I can't do this, Natalie," she said in my ear.

"Natty." I turned to see Jack standing there, watching us. His dark eyes were filled with sympathy, something I'd only seen reflected in the brown depths once before. "Go get your sword," he instructed. I opened my mouth to protest, but he shook his dreadlocked head at me. I stood and gave my friend one last hug before obeying Jack's orders.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sighed heavily when he saw Natalie go inside the cabin. "She's a handful, just like that dog of hers. Only _she_ can clean up after herself," he chuckled, watching Elizabeth curiously. Her caramel eyes were focused on the empty horizon, shining with lost hope.

"I keep wishing," she whispered, "that maybe I'll see him sailing back at each sunset." Jack sat beside her, watching her intently. "I wonder if it's this hard for him."

"I bet it is, love. He has t' ferry souls daily, and I'm sure that reminds 'im of what his fate could've been."

"Jack," she turned her gaze to meet his. Tears were heavy in her eyes and voice, and then the dam broke.

The infamous pirate captain was struck dumb for a moment; he didn't know what to do. True, he'd dealt with Natalie crying once before, but the comfort he'd offered had been awkward, and it had been spur-of-the-moment. '_You'd also been trying to worm your way into her heart_,' the back of his mind taunted cruelly.

_I was not!_ Jack tried to reason with himself. _I was merely considering the small factor that once she's given the opportunity to leave or stay, that she might decide to stay! I can't afford to- call it what it is, Jacky-__** fall**__ for a woman. I've got to make sure that doesn't happen, as well…_

_Oh well_, he reasoned as he wrapped his arms around the sobbing Lizzie. Whatever the conclusion he drew, now wasn't the time to draw it. He could feel her bury her head into his chest.

His thoughts flew back to the woman who was inside his cabin; their cabin. Natalie had yet to master the basics of handling a sword, and Jack was well aware that she would be nigh unready to fight in real combat anytime soon. No time like the present, he concluded as he awkwardly pulled away from the soon-to-be-mother as she stood and went to her cabin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pulled my sword from its resting spot in the corner of the sleeping cabin, sheathing it and securing it around my waist with a belt that Jack had given me for such purposes. It felt odd to have the weight around my waist, but then again, I was nearly certain that I would adjust to it in due time.

As I tied back my unruly curls, I could hear Jack coming in. Molly let out a little bark of excitement. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her white form darting towards the main door.

"Darlin', are ye ready? Bloody dog, get away!" He growled at the puppy as she continued to let out little barks of joy.

"She's just excited, Jack. She's been cooped up alone all day." I turned to face him, his expression solemn as a grave. "How's Elizabeth?"

"She's as good as a pregnant woman who's without her husband can be," he said.

I nodded sadly. "She'll be wonderful as a mother."

"Aye," Jack agreed, "but I don't think she's fretting about that at the moment."

I smiled a small smile as I watched my dog paw at Jack's boot, her little teeth nipping at the leather. "Oi!" Jack exclaimed. "My boots, not yours. Go, shoo!"

"Oh, Jack, she's not doing it any harm!"

"Except scratchin' them?! No harm at all, love…"

I merely rolled my eyes and removed the dog from Jack, cradling her small form against my chest, like a mother would a child. "That's not nice," I chided, scratching her behind her ears.

"C'mon, Natty, before you decide to hold a conversation with the furniture…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From the moment we unsheathed our swords, I could feel the sun working its magic on my skin once again. Since I'd left my old life behind, my skin had slowly begun to burn. But now, it was turning a glowing tan color instead of the raw pink my skin had been dyed.

Jack swung his sword towards me as I struggled to match his strokes. I was finding that mastering the sword was requiring more upper body strength than I'd imagined. I had to keep my arms steady while maneuvering my feet and torso. That day, in particular, I was using those muscles more than ever. I'd never been that active during a practice, and Jack was being ever persistent that I learned the art of footwork soon.

We practiced good and hard until noon, when we paused to take a short break. I downed a bottle of water that I'd found hidden in the galley and ate an apple, savoring the tartness. Jack merely took a sip of rum before quickly returning to the cabin. When he emerged, he had an old cloth in his hand, wiping his forehead with it before tucking it into one of his belts.

"Ready to restart?" He questioned, grinning at me in his handsome way. His white linen shirt was sticking to his body from sweat, and the portion of his chest that it left revealed glistened in the sunlight. Every inch of his bronze skin seemed to glow from not only sweat, but from the show he was putting on. His skills were no doubt perfect.

"I suppose," I replied.

Taking a deep breath, I raised my sword and tried my hardest to make our blades ring against one another. However, I found that ever since I'd taken in his sweaty profile, his bronzed, glittering flesh seemed to distract me.

Finally, at sundown, he seemed satisfied for the day. "C'mon, love. You need t' cool down."

I sheathed my sword as he turned towards the cabin. "I think I'll go check on Elizabeth," I informed him as I began to make towards her cabin.

"Darlin'." Jack's bejeweled hand grasped my wrist gently. I turned my gaze to meet his, knowing what he was going to say. "Let her be for tonight, Natalie." His dark eyes were shining in the fading daylight, seriousness echoed within them.

"Alright," I quietly agreed. If he thought it would be best, then I'd do it. After all, every time the sun rose, my time on the Black Pearl was shortened.

And if it meant defying my wants, then I'd do it. Jack was beginning to trust me, not only to obey his orders, but with his judgment. "C'mon," he beckoned.

Like a baited pup, I followed him to the cabin. I could hear him close the door behind us, his breath still slightly labored from our vigorous practice. I went to the window seat, sitting in the middle of the bench and turning to watch the sun's descent. As it had been so many times before, it was the spitting image of pure beauty.

Behind me, I could hear Jack, his breathing soft and now steady. "I remember doing this with Father when I was younger," I recalled quietly, my words barely audible. "When we lived in England, he would come to my room after dinner. He'd take my hand, and we'd go to a small beach, much like the one that you and I met on." Pausing a moment, I turned to look at Jack. He was watching me with a content stare. "He'd sit in the sand, and I would sit in his lap. We'd watch the sunset until stars could be spotted. Then we'd go home. When I turned twelve it, it was as if I was too old. My skin couldn't be revealed to the sun for the slightest moment anymore."

"Ye miss it?" Jack questioned with an innocence I'd not known he had.

Not losing his gaze, I nodded and sported a small smile. "Yes. But I suppose this freedom is worth sacrificing everything I'd been bred to be. At least, I'd like to think it is."

Jack came to sit beside me, his dark gaze holding mine. I smiled at him, a sudden feeling jolting through my veins. I didn't know what it was, but it was something I'd never felt before. It had caused my heart to skip a beat or two, as if it were struck by a bolt of stray lightning, some unseen force electrocuting my mind and body. I felt suddenly numb.

"You alright, love?"

I nodded, trying to recover from whatever I'd felt. "C'mon," he added in a soft voice, a kindness flickering in his eyes.

More than happy to oblige, I rose. As soon as I straightened my back, I could feel the effects from my training in my muscles beginning to seep through my body. It wasn't as strong as I knew it would grow to be by morning, but it was still enough to irk me.

I climbed beneath the covers, lying stiffly on my back. I turned to glare at Jack as I heard him begin to chuckle, my position and attempt at comfort obviously amusing him. I had no doubt that he'd probably spent many a night in that very position, unable to shake the tender feelings away. "What?" I snapped, exhausted.

"Roll on your left side, darlin'." Quickly regarding him suspiciously, I obeyed and tried to relax to relieve to building cramps in my back and shoulders. I was about to turn back into my previous- and more comfortable, mind you- position when I felt a hand gently kneading the sore skin on my back. "Go t' sleep," he whispered.

"Thank you Jack," I replied sleepily. Before I fully drifted into unconsciousness, I could feel another hand gently undoing the ribbon that had kept my hair free from my face all day. Or was it the same hand?

I didn't know. All I knew was that I was warm, and I wanted to go to sleep. And go to sleep, I did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her breathing even, Jack allowed his hand to drop to the mattress between them. As soon as his calloused skin touched the cool surface, he instantly missed the warmth that he'd felt through her shirt. Perhaps it was the pirate in him. Perhaps.

Or maybe it was the good man in him. _Bloody Hell_, Jack thought as he rotated onto his back and closed his dark eyes. The memory of what he'd told himself regarding the now slumbering governor's daughter filled his mind, and he knew he'd just committed another act of piracy, living up to his name; he'd lied. Not to anyone but himself. _I'm startin' to fall for 'er. 'N I don't know why_, he continued to fuss with himself.

_I don't know why._


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I plan to update my other story as soon as my schedule permits me to have a life. I have a week off in two weeks, so expect more updates to both stories after then. I apologize for the delay in updating! It's been over a month, but I'm alive, haha. I'll try to attain a regular update day after my schedule lightens up in less than a month. I think most of you will find this chapter pleasing; at least I hope so! Plot bunnies took over my mind when I was writing, so any horrific details you find and hate, I apologize in advance. Nonetheless, enjoy and review:).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I was walking across the decks of the Pearl, heading towards the beautiful carving of a woman at the bow of the ship. The wind was blowing in a taunting way, the cool air lifting my hair from my back, a warm hand replacing it. I turned to see Jack, his dark eyes filled with sadness and desire, mingled in the darkness. "Do what you have to," he whispered, his voice unusually soft in the fog that was covering the Pearl like a blanket. "Your freedom is more to you than you ever expected it to be."_

_I just watched him, savoring the warmth of his hand as it traveled through the fabric of my shirt. "I can't betray you," I murmured, feeling myself being drawn closer._

_Jack's free hand entangled in my hair, wrapping his fingers around the curls. I moved my arms to rest around his neck, licking my lips as I inhaled a shaky breath. "Relax, love," his voice was gentle as his breath mingled with mine. I did as I was told, my eyes beginning to close as his lips pressed against mine in a most pleasurable manner. _

_My vision blurred before I completely closed off my line of sight, and Jack's face was replaced by Aaron's. I was no longer on the Pearl, but in a chapel of some sort. I was adorned in various hues of white and cream. An elderly man was reciting something or another, and I heard a woman's monotone voice say "I do." It was my own I was hearing, a scream being muffled from inside my body._

_My father flashed before my vision, and I heard the pride in his voice. Hearing it was like having a knife cutting through my heart. Why did I put him through all the strain of trying to control his seemingly untamable daughter? He didn't deserve it. "I'm so proud of you, my Natalie."_

_I was wearing the same dress, my soul wanting to burst free from the confines of propriety; to be rid of the newly placed rings on my left hands. A lie was painted on my face in the form of a smile. Who was this person who was willing to break hearts for selfish wants?_

"_You did the right thing. Those pirates are no longer a threat." Father's voice gently led me to the worst thing I'd ever witnessed._

_Jack's lifeless form suddenly appeared as I overlooked from the far end of the courtyard, the forms of Gibbs and Cotton next to him, ropes adorning their necks. The suppressed scream finally escaped from deep within._

"_Sh, darlin'," the familiar drawl whispered, my body shaking from fear. "Natalie…"_

_I must've been going mad, for the voice's owner was dead and hanging before my eyes. Reality was playing cruel tricks on me. Guilt was its assassin, assuring my vulnerability until the culprit assisted in the killing. I was drowning in the guilt and unwanted regret; and I couldn't swim._

"_No," I whispered, remembering what I'd given up to come back to being nothing more than a ghost of a woman, a figure that the fathers of society raised their daughters to become. "Freedom is a lie. It never happened."_

_Once again, Jack was before me, and it was as if nothing had interrupted me before. His lips were still upon mine, kissing me with a passion unknown to me. Tears were running down my face, and I pulled away as I began to shake once more, warm arms comforting me. "You're alright, love."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Natalie," Jack whispered, watching her in the newly lit cabin. She'd started to stir disturbingly, whimpering and moving as if she were uncomfortable. "Sh, darlin'. Natalie…"

"No," came the soft reply, her face contorted in pain. She was obviously still in uneasy slumber, in the midst of a dream ill-fated. "Freedom… a lie."

Jack's brow furrowed as he reached out towards her, drawing her closer to him. Freedom was a lie to her? _It's just a dream, mate_, his mind chided_. Nothin' more. Like all women, and pirates, she loves her freedom._

His hand froze mere inches away from her shoulders. What was he doing, comforting and caring for a woman? He was a pirate, a man of less than reputable nature and a love for nonattachment. _Yet here I am_, he thought, his arm reaching around her back to bring her to him. _I'm getting attached, somethin' that isn't good considering she could be gone at any time._

"You're alright, love," Jack whispered, noticing for the first time that there were a few lone tears lingering on her cheeks, like tiny diamonds glued to her tanned skin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke with a gasp, my body instinctively wanting to dart straight into a sitting position. However, I quickly discovered that an arm served as a barrier, preventing me from doing so. Jack was staring at me gently, his free hand reaching out to stroke my cheeks. I was facing him, his body lying only inches away from me. His thumb was glistening when he withdrew, and I was suddenly aware of my damp face.

Sweat had plastered my hair to my face, causing me to wonder what I'd done. Had I tossed and turned terribly? Had I been crying as well? Jack's voice answered my unasked questions.

"You had a dream or somethin', darling," he whispered. "Makin' noise, so I figured it would be best t' wake you up…"

That was all it took for the dream to come back to me in a rush of emotions. I'd kissed Jack, married a man I'd betrayed, and murdered the pirate beside me. What a memory that was…

"You alright?" I met his gaze with mine, feeling my fatigued muscles from the day before react to every movement I made. Exasperated, I leaned forward and pressed my face to his tanned, bare chest, my body curling next to his.

At first, I was worried that perhaps I'd done something that wasn't supposed to occur. Was this breaking our agreement about 'improper advances'? I'd assumed that it had only applied to him, -for I would never make an improper move towards a man- but perhaps he would shock me by sticking to those guidelines for me as well. He was a rather unusual- and unpredictable –man.

But then I felt his arms tighten and secure themselves around my waist and shoulders, and instantly felt safer. He smelled of rum, the sea, and male musk. I closed my eyes as the smells mingled in my lungs and filled me with a peace I desperately needed. All my worries melted away like a cube of ice in the hot Caribbean sun.

Jack rotated onto his back, bringing me with him. "I didn't mean to wake you," I whispered, my breathing as uneven as my pounding heart.

"'Tis nothin', Natty. Mind tellin' 'ole Jack what said 'dream' was?"

My mouth suddenly felt as if it were full of cotton. "It's a silly thing to fret over, Jack," I said, trying to sound calm.

"But if that be the case, one can't help but wonder why you are, indeed, fretting over said 'silly thing'."

He was right, and I hated it terribly. But there was no beating around this bush. Perhaps I could only tell him half of the truth. I could avoid telling him about our… interlude on the deck, about my marriage, everything that was included in the horrible attack of guilt known as a dream; more like a bloody nightmare.

I sighed against his chest. "I'm just feeling guilty about what I did to my father and Aaron. I was due to be married. I have no idea why I gave up everything I'd worked for. My subconscious decided to taunt me with guilt, I suppose."

He was silent for a moment, his heart steadily beating beneath my ear. The even sound of his breathing lingered in the background, like the ocean from afar. "Do you regret it?" His question was so innocent, one of a nature not expected to emit from his mouth.

I didn't even pause to ponder my response. "No."

Another moment of silence engulfed us uncomfortably, my dog's gentle snoring in the background. The Pearl creaked as she rocked to and fro gently in the ocean, the sound comforting at the moment.

"Look at me, darling." It was not a request, it was a command.

I did as I was bid, watching him as he watched me. His dark eyes were observing me in a blank stare, as if he couldn't decide what he wanted to say or do. Finally, it seemed that his mind made up a decision; the hand that was resting around my shoulders moved to hold the back of my neck, the rings adorning his tanned fingers cold upon my skin. His kohl-lined lids lowered as he looked down at my lips, not trying to hide his actions at all.

I could feel my own eyes begin to close as his breath graced my face in a light caress. That was all the ammunition I needed to complete his unspoken desire. I closed the remaining distance between us, and his lips slowly danced against mine. I felt numb; I couldn't think or breathe. I blindly brought a hand up to press against his shoulder to keep us connected, to show that I wanted this as well; to prove this wasn't another dream.

Our breaths denied us the ability to continue, and he was the first to break our trance. My eyes fluttered open to see that his own were open just enough for me to see the brown of his gaze. His hand began to caress the skin of my neck, bringing me back down to Earth. 

"Jack…?" I whispered, unable to say anything else.

"Lay down," he replied, smiling a sweet yet small smile. It burned itself into my memory as he pressed yet another kiss to my lips, my cheek, my neck, then my lips once more.

I obliged, unable to think clearly. I dragged my hand down his chest until it rested just in front of my face. Slowly, I began to trace the scars that adorned the tanned skin with my fingers. His own fingers were massaging my scalp gracefully, absentmindedly playing with my hair.

The gentle massages he was treating me with slowed, then finally ceased altogether. I could hear his even breathing mingling with his steady heartbeat, letting me know that he'd fallen asleep. I stopped my movements, and closed my eyes.

Jack grunted in his sleep, and pulled me closer by the waist. I was still in an unclear state, in a temporary daze. I'd been kissed by a pirate. I replayed that phrase in my head, trying to wrap my stunned mind around the truth. I kissed a pirate. Not any pirate, but Jack. Jack Sparrow, the infamous Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea who was wanted for various inhumane acts he'd committed over the years.

So not only had I committed an act unthinkable by common society's eyes, I'd enjoyed it. I'd enjoyed kissing a man who was not my betrothed, shamelessly willing to do it again. It had been my first real kiss, one that most women dreamed of having all their lives.

I could remember the maids telling me fictional tales about princesses, pirates, and a handsome prince came along to save the day. Every now and then, the princess would be saved by the pirate, who doubled as the prince. I'd always been fascinated by the stories, no matter how they turned out. As I'd grown up, I'd read a few 'romantic' pirate novels, each one paling in comparison to the one I seemed to be writing myself.

It was amazing to me that such a simple act- a kiss- could cause one to be rendered sleepless. Why had he done it? Was there a meaning behind it? Maybe some custom or another? No, I had to shake the latter two thoughts from my mind as Jack snorted lightly in his sleep. He'd just been trying to remove my 'pain', so to speak, long enough for me to get some rest.

Little did he know, he did just the opposite.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke with the sun the following morning, finding that I was no longer cradled against Jack. In fact, I was alone in the sleeping cabin, and I figured it would be best not to dawdle. I hadn't mopped the decks in quite some days, and with no doubt there would be salty grime waiting for me and the fairly-new mop.

Molly was still asleep in the far corner, her bed made of Jack's shirt from the night before. He'd cast it lazily on the foot of the bed the night before, but that wasn't enough to stop her; I was beginning to doubt an army of machetes would slow her down! Jack would have a fit similar to that of a small child's, but I decided to leave that particular subject alone.

I pulled on my boots, and went into the spacious main cabin. Maps were sprawled out across the chart table, and Jack was busily hovering over it, tapping his odd compass that didn't point north, as I'd noticed quite some time ago, and mumbling to himself. Trying my hardest not to startle him while he had his quill dipped in ink, I reached behind me and pushed the door that connected the two rooms until it hit the wall behind it, making noise so he'd know I was awake. He barely took notice of it.

"'Mornin', love. Figured you wanted to sleep for a while longer. You were awake more than ye should've been."

A chill ran down my spine as I remembered the kiss. Had he known that I hadn't fell asleep until only a couple of hours ago? Then again, that particular series of events probably had occurred early in the morning, not far past midnight. And our training the day before had ended right as the sun had been setting.

"I'm alright," I replied as I sat down at the table beside him. His dark eyes were staring at me gently, his right hand dropping the quill and coming to rest on top of my left. A blush stained my cheeks, and I felt myself enjoying his touch. I found I desired another kiss, one not sought during pain.

His eyes left mine, but his hand didn't leave its position. Instead, his thumb began to gently caress my hand, causing me to feel numb all over again. "You needed to feel something other than guilt for a change," he said, observing his compass as he tapped it in aggravation. "Useless piece of wood…" he grumbled, dropping my hand to hold the compass.

"It's broken, Jack," I told him, trying my best to not to laugh at the faces he was making to the inanimate object.

"No, it's not love; it's just not… working as it should." I rolled my eyes as he reached to a bottle of rum, pulling the amber bottle to his lips.

The sleeves of his shirt were pushed up around his elbows, allowing me to see the tattoos that adorned his right arm when he moved it. Once the bottle was firmly on the table, I reached forward and touched his arm, turning it in my palms so I could observe it better. The sparrow icon was rather beautiful, the sweeping bird flying towards the endless horizon; towards freedom. Below it, a patch of raised skin sat, forming a P. I traced the delicate flesh, as if I were afraid I would burn him.

"Beckett gave me that," he chuckled, watching me in amusement, "when I worked for the Company."

"You worked for the company," I stated, glancing up at him in disbelief. "I somehow find that rather difficult to comprehend."

The withering look he sent me caused a small snort of amusement to escape my mouth. "I worked for Beckett, who was in charge then as well, and I was sent to pick up some 'cargo' in Africa. Before I left port, I got wind of what said 'cargo' was, and refused to do his bidding." I wrinkled my brow in confusion. "Slaves, love," he explained. "I couldn't assist stripping people of their freedom when they'd done nothing to deserve it. Beckett charged me with an act of piracy, and branded me so that the world would know that very fact." He paused for a moment, and I seized the opportunity to study his face. His jaw was set and his brown depths were glistening with figments of the past, giving his handsome appearance a rather appealing look. I shook myself mentally, scolding my inappropriate thoughts.

"Obviously you came to terms with it," I stated.

"Aye," he agreed, smirking. "I'd joined the Company to avoid following in my father's footsteps, yet look where I ended up. And yet, as much as I would've thought I would regret doing so when I was younger, I don't at all." A devilish grin overcame his looks. "If I wouldn't have become a pirate, you wouldn't be here in my cabin, love."

"I can't help but think that you're enjoying it," I teased, knowing the answer fully well.

"That's an understatement." I suddenly realized that during his story my hand had slipped into his. The rings on his fingers were cool against my suddenly hot flesh, a blush staining my face a delicate pink. He followed my gaze, and put down the compass that he'd held prisoner in his left hand. It came to rest on my forearm, my eyes meeting his dark ones.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered, my voice as quite as the wind.

"Doin' what?" Jack smirked.

"This… Last night…"

"Ah," he breathed, "that was to distract your mind from that so-called dream that I like to call a nightmare." A teasing flicker entered his eyes. "And to pleasure the Captain."

I rolled my eyes. I should've expected that.

"But incase you're memory isn't as good as we think it is," I began, not believing the words coming out of my mouth, "we could… try it again, when we're both fully awake."

"Aye," he agreed, shocked yet the smirk never fading nor fleeing his face. "I think that's a brilliant idea…"

Slowly, he leaned in, and I found myself panicking. What was I doing? Why was I doing it?

His lips hit mine, and my mind froze mid-thought. I could feel and hear him moan quietly as I moved my free hand to his shoulder, his left hand moving from my arm to my waist. This was certainly more comfortable than half-hovering over him, as I'd been doing the night before. The chairs creaked as we shifted occasionally, our minds oblivious to it.

Breath was denied to our lungs, and I slowly opened my eyes to look at him. He was staring at me with a calm expression.

"Yep, that was definitely better than last night, if my memory serves correctly…"

I was struggling to catch my breath, and I couldn't help but grin as a ringed hand came to my cheek, stroking it lightly. I'd never felt so alive. I wasn't as tense as I had been the night before. I was enjoying myself, something I didn't find easy to do when I'd always been told to do as I was bid.

"Yes," I concurred, "it definitely was…"

A yelp from Jack interrupted me and our trance as he suddenly jumped from his chair, nearly knocking it over. I turned to see what had irked him so suddenly. Molly was padding her way out of the sleeping cabin, the same shirt she'd slept on in her mouth. Her little paws were fumbling as she would occasionally get tangled or slip on the white cloth.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Jack yelled at her, attempting to pull it free.

I merely sat back and watched, enjoying the scene. It was a classic, and I knew that more than likely, I'd best enjoy the freedom of doing whatever I pleased. And for the moment, that consisted of not helping Jack for once.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Welcome to my newest story, Chasing Freedom

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. All hail the mouse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sighed in frustration as a thick mob of curls fell into my eyes once more, sweat plastering it to my reddening skin. The sun was unforgiving, cursing everyone who was in its' rays way with a blistering heat. I felt as if I were about to die in the sweltering humidity. I was sorely tempted to roll up the legs of my breeches, as I had with my sleeves, but modesty got the best of me and forbade against it.

Jack was at the helm, the heat being the first thing –save Barbossa, of course- to noticeably bother him that day. He'd removed his shirt long ago, revealing tattoos and scars that adorned his seemingly flawless body. No doubt the heat was an old friend of his, for the golden color of his flesh was a constant shade allover. I'd found myself staring up at him numerously throughout my chores in silent admiration. A blush stained my cheeks as he caught my eye, grinning knowingly as he motioned for me to drop my mop and join him at the helm.

Not wanting to refuse him, I obeyed and came to stand beside him, trying not to stare at his glistening chest. However, my eyes and mind disobeyed me.

A chuckle escaped him. "Enjoying the view, love?"

I immediately caught my actions and adverted my gaze to the horizon, the blue of the ocean twinkling in the heat. "From where I stand, yes."

Jack's dark eyes turned from the horizon before him to stare at me. "I can't say that I disagree…" I followed his gaze to see that my shirt was clinging to my form like a loose second skin due to my sweating like a pig. Quickly, I pulled it free from the waistline of my breeches, allowing it to hang loosely. He clicked his tongue at me, feigning disappointment as his eyes showed his true amusement. "You always ruin an opportune moment, do you know that?"

I rolled my eyes. "You seem to not let me think otherwise, Jack. Is there any particular reason you wanted me?" I was tired and irritable, not to mention that being alone in conversation- and in person- with him had made me jumpy since our kiss two weeks ago.

"My excellent intuition of the female creature tells me that something's irking at your soul. Do tell, deary."

A sigh of frustration escaped me. "Nothing is 'irking at my soul'," I quipped, wanting to enter the coolness of the cabin.

"Then come 'ere and relax," he whispered, not giving me an option by seizing my wrist and pulling me towards him. Our bodies were only inches apart as his hands left the spokes of the wheel to caress my back and neck.

"Jack, people will see…"

"Damn propriety," he hissed, capturing my mouth with his.

It wasn't the first time in two weeks we'd done this. Nearly every morning before we departed to the decks he'd be sure to hold me close and make me 'relax'.

"I've been wantin' to do that," he chuckled against my mouth, teasing me gently.

I tried to resist the urge to kiss him again, but my heart and mind thought otherwise. I reinstated it by moving my lips on his, feeling his arms pull me closer to his sweaty and half-naked body. A reasonable part of my mind warned that I didn't know what I was doing. I knew that. I knew I was treading in waters that I might not get out of unscarred… or alive.

A chuckled interrupted our reverie. Blushing under my sun-dyed skin, I could see Barbossa standing behind Jack. His blue eyes were focused on us, watching Jack and I go at each other with our lips. I'd never felt so embarrassed, his chuckling never ceasing.

Growling, Jack let go of me and turned to the infuriating man. "Mind your own business," he remarked before stalking to the cabin in his typical fashion, leaving Barbossa to the wheel.

"So ye two are finally together, aye?" He took Jack's place at the helm.

"No," I automatically responded. "We're just…"

"Together."

I glared at the elder pirate. "I have better things to do than argue with a half- sane pirate."

With that, I turned and went back down to my mop, the blush on my cheeks now redder than my returning sunburn.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bloody old man," Jack grumbled as he opened his compass to better determine a heading.

It kept turning towards the cabin's main doors. He knew what it would point to if he opened them; Natalie doing her chores dutifully. He'd found her as a way to release all his pint-up energy at first, a way to relax. But then Captain Jack Sparrow found himself seeing her as something more, someone he had to see daily.

As if on cue, the doors opened and he could hear her softly approaching his spot at the map table.

"You alright?" She kindly asked, sitting next to him.

"Aye," he replied, handing her the bottle of rum he'd opened only moments before. "I assume you will consider this as an occasion to become less alert to the world?"

Natalie took the bottle, drinking a generous amount. A small sigh escaped her mouth, causing Jack to meet her gaze.

"He thinks we're… an item. Two people to be seen as involved."

"Aye."

She stared at him, dumbfounded. "You're not bothered by that?"

"Why should I be? Sticks and stones, lovely. Besides," a devilish smirk stole across his handsome features, "I rather like the idea."

Jack watched as the comprehension of what he'd said flashed through her light eyes. She wasn't clueless about what he was hinting at, and he knew fully well that the reasonable part of her mind would lose to her heart. After all, everything up to that point had turned in his favor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're saying," I began quietly, "that you'd like us to be… affiliated in a way that would break our 'no improper behavior' rule?"

"Not entirely, darlin'." Jack's dark brown orbs met mine, allowing me to drown in them. "Just in a way that no man could have what I've been enjoyin' over the past few weeks."

Courting. That's what it was called in proper society. Although, I doubted that he wanted to marry me, seeing as most courtships ended in a wedding. I was probably just a way to keep his mind occupied until he could find a wench in Tortuga or some other equally disturbing place.

I opened my mouth to reply as a knock sounded on the door.

"Cap'n," Gibbs' voice drifted in, "I hate t' interrupt, but there's a ship on the horizon."

My breath caught in my throat. "Is it…" I began, my voice scarcely a whisper.

"No," Jack immediately replied. "Let me go take care of this, Natty. Go into the bedroom a moment."

Sighing, I got up and closed the door behind me, sitting on Jack's side of the bed. Not even a moment had passed when I could hear their voices drifting through the ebony wood. I leaned forward, pleased to find I could hear them quite clearly for the most part.

"Colors?"

"It's a merchant ship, Cap'n. English from what I can tell. Probably headed towards Port Royal."

"Aye," came Jack's calm drawl. "Ready the cannons. 'M not wanting to negotiate for long."

"Aye, Cap'n." I heard the scuffling of the old man's feet, followed by Jack opening the door to where I sat.

"Ready your sword, love. I believe you're about to find out how well all that practice has been payin' off."

I froze as I stood, looking at him with unleashed fear in my eyes. "What?!"

"And it's not your beloved father's ship, darlin'." I sat back down, trying to calm my nerves; my fear was truly being faced.

Jack copied my motions and sat beside me, a gentle arm coming around my shoulders, pulling me to his strong body. I was motionless as he held me close, a hand embedding itself into my tangled locks. My brain suddenly went into overdrive, remembering the possible outcomes of a sword fight. I sat up and rolled my shoulders, his arm instantly dropping.

"I'm fine," I said, mostly to myself. I went to the corner to fetch my sword, fasting it to my belt. From the bed, an amused chuckle could be heard. "What, dare I ask, do you find amusing?" Adrenaline was pounding in my ears as I spun on my heels to exit, the captain following suit.

"You get quite defensive when you're afraid," Jack taunted, pulling a shirt over his head and adjusting it, causing me to turn around with a blush staining my cheeks.

I rolled my eyes and attempted to leave once more, this time a calloused hand on my wrist stopping me. "Jack, please let me go out there and fight to stay alive," I begged. Why couldn't we just get on with things?

"In a moment, love."

With that said, I was pulled to him, the heat from his body radiating through his shirt. His scent was stronger than ever, due to the amount of time he'd spent outside, and all the more intoxicating. As he bent to meet my lips and my eyes were closing, I saw a devilish smirk steal across his face. My arms attached to his neck as his lips hungrily began moving on mine. I could feel myself shaking, both out of fear and happiness.

Jack momentarily removed his gifted lips, a small noise of protest leaving my mouth before I felt him kiss my neck ever so gently. My hands grasped at his back, as if I were afraid of falling. Shivers went up and down my spine as he nipped at my earlobe, my eyes involuntarily opening to see him smirking down at me.

"Stay near me," I was advised as a final kiss was pressed to my lips.

Unable to think clearly, I merely nodded, leading the way out onto the deck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Jack laid his eyes on the approaching ship, he knew that Gibbs had been mistaken. It was, indeed, a merchant vessel, but merchants weren't the inhabitants. White-wigged men were lined against the railing. Some had their guns at the ready while others kept their hands on the hilt of their sword.

"Jack! It's Aaron," Natalie whispered, fear apparent in her voice as she stared at a man in particular. He was approaching the middle of the line, and do doubt was he ready to fight if need be.

His voice rang out loud and clear as the Pearl's inhabitants stilled. "By order of the Governor of Port Royal…," he began.

"Don't fire the cannons, please," she pleaded into Jack's ear, holding onto his arm for dear life.

He could feel her arm shaking violently, along with the rest of her body. Seeking to calm her haphazard nerves, he wrapped an arm around her waist, making eye contact with Curran the whole time.

At seeing his fiancée in a pirate's arms, his words faltered and he dropped the proper, prepared speech. "Release her."

"And what if I don't?"

Anger flashed in the younger man's eyes as he turned to the men around him. "You have permission to board."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I gasped as the men crossed the gangplank and formed a circle around the crew. Jack removed himself from me and rested his palm across his sword's hilt.

"Natalie," Aaron spoke gently, suddenly appearing to my right.

"Leave, the lot o' ye!" Barbossa warned, his sword at the ready.

"Jack, please," I begged, hoping that he would obey my gentle plea.

Unlike the many other times I'd wanted something and gotten it, the pirate beside me moved away, sending me a final sympathetic glance before drawing his sword and starting the chaos on deck.

My knees were shaking as I removed my own sword from it's sheath and turned to Aaron. "I left on my own," I informed him as I readied my sword for whoever wanted to challenge me.

"I'm not going to fight you, Natalie."

"This should be easy then." The adrenaline was pounding in my ears as I lunged at him.

Left with no other choice, he matched my move with his sword, the two metals clanging together metallically. I stumbled, unused to the quick, fancy footwork I was forced to do. My thoughts mingled, causing my guard to drop.

Quickly recognizing the look in my eyes, Aaron disarmed me and grabbed my wrist before I could get away. "I don't want you hurt, yet it seems I'm the only one who's feeling the pain." A shiver ran through my body. "Perhaps we could talk after you talk with your father."

"Father is here?!" My breath caught in my throat.

"In the Captain's Quarters," he informed me. "I'll cease the fighting out here." He bent and handed me my sword.

"Thank you," I whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: First off, I'd like to say I'm so SO sorry for not updating in 3 months to the day. I had all intentions of updating in April, but obviously that didn't work out. To make up for it, this summer I plan to post a new one-shot or two, any and all of them probably Willabeth:). The first one will probably be a songfic to a Julianne Hough song, "Dreaming Under the Same Moon". I'm in love with it, so keep an eye out for that. Also, once I finish my other fic, I plan to wrap this one up and move onto a Willabeth fic that's longer than a chapter. I'm ready to move on from "Never Been Kissed". This story is nearly over, with no more than ten chapters or so left, if that many! I really want to move onto a possible sequel. Once again, I want you guys know I'm sorry for the wait! Writers Block was plaguing me horribly for a while, and this chapter was difficult. It's my sad attempt to make ends meet. I hope it's not too horrendous! I'm eager to read your reviews:).


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Welcome to my newest story, Chasing Freedom

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. All hail the mouse.

AN: I apologize for the delay. I hope this isn't too rushed. Enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Franklin Emerson ignored the creaking door, figuring it was just an officer coming in to inform him of the negotiations with the ship his daughter had decided to call home. When he'd knocked on her door the morning she'd first been missing only to find that she wasn't there, his heart had filled with panic. Pirates were clever, and seeing as there had been a few stored in the prison, it wouldn't have shocked him if they'd escaped and kidnapped Natalie.

But his fears were doused by a reluctant Aaron, who'd arrived at the manor only minutes after the Governor's discovery. He informed Franklin of what he'd seen, and therefore revealing Natalie's whereabouts. Horror and anger mingled with worry as he quickly assembled a plan to 'rescue' his runaway daughter. He ordered the Navy not to follow them until a week later, when the missing pirate ship had a head start.

Presently, the Governor was sitting at his desk, pretending to write a letter but failing miserably for he was well aware that his only daughter- the only living evidence of her mother- was probably amidst in the goings-on outdoors.

"How is everything progressing?" He questioned, trying to distract himself.

"Chaos," came the quiet reply. The voice didn't belong to an officer, but a woman.

Franklin lifted his head to meet his daughter's blue eyes, mirror reflections of his own. She seemed even more angelic than he'd remembered, although that seemed nigh impossible seeing as she'd been living on a pirate ship for a few months.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wanted to say something-anything- but all words faltered and I found that my voice had left me. I could see the disappointment in his eyes, making my heart sink deeper into the pit of my stomach.

"How are you?" I whispered.

He took a moment to respond. "I wasn't expecting to see you until the negotiations were over."

"What negotiations?" I questioned, confused.

"Apparently, Aaron didn't get that far before allowing a fight to break out. If you return back to Port Royal with me, then I will let your pirate… friends," he said with obvious venom, "go free."

"How can you get away with that?" I knew of Commodore Norrington, and how he'd allowed the same thing to happen; he'd been released from duty only days later.

"I simply told anyone who questioned your lack of presence that I'd allowed you to visit old relations in England. I wouldn't risk your reputation like that," his heartbroken voice continued.

"I truly am sorry, Father…" I began, touched. My father had always been that way, putting me before himself.

"You have no idea what lies I've structured as to reasons why you were 'visiting England'. I couldn't allow what we'd worked so hard to build in Port Royal to collapse on us in the blink of an eye. I raised you unlike many girls; I gave you more freedom to do what you wished. I didn't force a coming-out party upon you during your twelfth year- instead I waited a year until you were truly ready. Corsets weren't enforced until you were nearly a woman. I never expected you to turn your back on all of that and runaway. I should've forced you to marry sooner."

I sat down in a nearby chair, my thoughts swimming. His words were true. I hadn't had a mother to enforce strict rules upon me, to make sure that propriety was firmly engraved in my mind. I'd been raised by a father who'd pitied me for being motherless, who blamed himself for her death. I knew it wasn't his fault, and perhaps somewhere deep within he knew that as well. After all, wasn't I the one she'd given her life for? It was a miracle I was even alive. And Father knew that, so he'd taught me to be proper, but to also have an opinion. I'd cast it all aside for what? A few measly weeks at sea, with no dresses or after noon tea?

"I thank you for not forcing me to marry sooner." I inhaled deeply, afraid that my composure would break should I let it out too fast. "In fact, when we get back to Port Royal, I'll marry Aaron."

For a moment, I wasn't sure what my father was thinking. Was he glad? Frustrated?

My questions were quickly answered by a small smile that planted itself on his aging features as he stood. "Come here," he instructed. I did so, and was given a warm hug. I savored every moment of it, knowing that before too long, something would occur on my account. "I'm proud of you for doing this. You're doing the right thing."

At hearing those last five words, my mind quickly reeled back in time to two weeks prior, to the dream that had led to my first official kiss. No, I argued with myself. You're all but engaged to Aaron again, don't ruin it.

The sound of the door hurriedly being opened interrupted our private moment. "Sir," came a man's voice. We both faced him as he spoke quickly. "The fighting has ceased, but one of our men is severely injured. We are currently trying to move him into his cabin."

My heart skipped a beat. The only men other than my father that had their own cabins were Aaron and the man next in line, should anything happen to the former..

"Who?" My father asked, but I didn't wait to hear the answer. I quickly fled to the door, racing across the decks until I saw the official who was 'severely injured'.

There, being carried away only a few feet away from Jack, was Aaron, a bloody wound in his lower stomach.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack watched as her eyes took in the sight. Panic was unleashed within the blue depths, her breathing quickened.

He hadn't seen who'd stabbed him. No, he would never harm him seeing as he'd made a silent promise to Natalie not to. He'd merely called a truce when he'd seen her fiancé on the deck. Barbossa had sent him a look from Hell, promising that there would be at least that to pay later.

_No doubt this has rattled her_, Jack thought as he watched Natalie walk over to him.

"What happened?" Her voice was hoarse and barely audible. He could hear the tears in her voice, threatening to fall.

"I was trying to kill a man when next thing I knew, your beloved fiancé was on the ground. Perhaps balance isn't his best quality, love."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. He was trying to make light of the situation, which I had expected. I didn't know why I even bothered.

"I'd better go see if he's alright," I whispered.

"Natalie-" Jack started before I cut him off.

"I have to." I broke my gaze from his. "I'm going to marry him. I told Father I would as soon as we return to Port Royal. You and the crew can go free in exchange." With that, I turned to go to Aaron's cabin, knowing fully well that I wouldn't like what I heard or saw.

A ringed hand on my wrist stopped me. "I can fight- and win- my own battles, love." His dark eyes, usually lightened by some spark or another, were dark and cold as a winter's night. "I don't need you to fight them for me."

I could feel tears of anger mingling with the pending ones in my eyes. "I'm fighting my own," I whispered, yanking my wrist free. "I must go," I hurriedly whispered, turning instantly on my heel to see the horrible consequences for my actions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His chambers were quiet as I approached the doorway. My father stood beside the Navy doctor we kept on board at all times, who was tending to Aaron with the lightest of touches.

I could see that his eyes were half closed, his handsome face wrinkled in pain. I watched silently for a moment, my mind debating whether or not I should stay or leave. Right as I reached my verdict- to leave him be; he was already in enough pain without my presence- Father caught my eye and motioned for me to enter.

I'd never felt so guilty and lost. It was as if I were walking in a thick fog, unable to see the ground in front of my own two feet.

"How is he?" I whispered.

The doctor answered me. "We've cleaned the wound. I believe it need statures, however."

"Do whatever you have to," I murmured, knowing that my father was the only one who'd heard me.

Father turned his eyes to me, staring for a moment before speaking gently, a light trace of disappointment framing his words. "Stay with him. I must go assess the other damages ."

I just nodded and sat on the bed next to Aaron's head, watching him tenderly. He had to be alright. If he wasn't, then I wouldn't marry him and I'd feel guilty. A small voice at the back of my mind whispered that I should let go of the guilt and only marry if that was what I wanted. But the larger, less reasonable voice kept screaming that I had to make things right again.

Gently, I placed a hand on his forehead and brushed my thumb over his temple, as if I was moving stray hair from his face. Slowly, he opened his light eyes, my heart nearly breaking as a small smile was reflected in the glassy orbs.

"Natalie," Aaron whispered, his voice hoarse.

I noticed for the first time that we were alone, if even for a moment. The doctor must have left with Father or shortly thereafter- I didn't know, nor did I care. I just needed to be alone with Aaron.

"I'm sorry," I replied, placing my free hand over his prone left one that lay limply on the bed between us. His eyes rolled back in his head for a moment as he heaved an unsteady sigh. I could see him trying to speak, but I wouldn't allow it.

"Sh," I quietly added. "Don't talk. You'll be alright."

His male instincts shone through as he ignored my request for him to be silent. I would've laughed, had he not been hovering between life and- dare I say it?- death.

"I've been wounded in any and all ways possible, Natalie. Both physically… and emotionally." His breathing was shallow, and I knew that the previously mentioned statures wouldn't be necessary. I could feel tears burning in my eyes, threatening with their heat to fall. "But… wounds heal. This… " Aaron spoke of his injury, "won't. We're both aware it won't. The emotional wound you left on me, however… it's merely a faint scar."

Looking up and away from him, trying to block my tears from breaking free, I shifted so I was lying beside his prone form, pressing gentle kisses to his forehead, cheek, and lastly, his lips. He barely responded, the damage taking its toll. I felt his hand grip mine as he faded.

As I laid my head against his shoulder, praying to God for a second more with him. The small voice had lost. My guilt was making the situation all the more worse. But the last words from Aaron Curran's mouth made it seem to disappear for a moment.

"I forgive you."

His hand went limp in mine, his fingers slowly cooling as his body shut down. I heard the door open and familiar footsteps on the floor, but I didn't pay it all any mind as I began to cry into his shoulder. All I knew was that Aaron Curran was dead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I plan to post a "follow-up" chapter ASAP after I post this, so keep an eye out. I just wanted to cut it up for "effect", haha.

I have no idea how deep the wound was, but I would say that it's deep enough to allow blood into something it shouldn't. In that case, it wouldn't take that long to kill Aaron. I don't know- I'm not a doctor, nor do I wish to be. So just use your imagination.

I also hope it wasn't too rushed. If I thought about this chapter any longer, it would be worse, haha. Please let me know what you thought, because your reviews make my world go round:).


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Welcome to my newest story, Chasing Freedom

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. All hail the mouse.

AN: I would've had this up sooner, but the latest Twilight book, Breaking Dawn, came out Saturday and I had to read it:). I finished yesterday.

I think this story is coming to an end. I've dug myself into a hole, and can't seem to climb out of it. Perhaps, after I finish my other Jack/OC story (or put it on hiatus… I don't know), I'll write a sequel to this. I know exactly how I want it to go, so maybe it won't be as hard to write, haha. I would also like to do a Willabeth fic in the future. Reviews would make my day:).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack watched her for a moment. She didn't even acknowledge his presence, which was a sure sign that her heart was broken. Hearing her sobs did something to him, yet he didn't know what it was. Compelled to comfort her, he reached out and was about to touch her when Jack could hear approaching footsteps.

He didn't have time to do anything but watch as the Governor froze in the doorframe, taking in the sight of his daughter sobbing on a dead man's shoulder and a pirate watching her do so.

We have to get her out of here, Jack thought as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, rubbing his thumb over it in a soothing motion. Exchanging a brief, yet understood, look with Franklin, he lifted her into his arms.

"I have a room prepared for her next to mine in the Captain's Quarters," he told the rouge pirate.

All Jack did was nod before carrying his delicate burden into her chambers, which were exactly where the Governor had told him they would be.

Natalie looked up at him with a confused yet grateful stare as he lay her down. It was a look that caused Jack's blood to pump faster, a feeling he rarely experienced. It was a feeling that allowed him to be the 'good man' Elizabeth had told him he was all that time ago.

Taking off his 'effects' and boots, he laid next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist so that she would know that he forgave her for their 'dispute' only a few hours earlier. "Come 'ere, love," he whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watched Jack in amazement. It was amazing to me that a man who could kill in a simple flick of his sword could also forgive so easily. He was holding me close, cradling me to his chest in my cabin upon this strange, unfamiliar ship. I couldn't progress my thoughts past the cotton-like fog of my emotions. As if the fibers were woven together too tightly with hurt and guilt, confusion trying to break through to see the light. But it failed. It failed miserably.

I could feel his lips in my hair, his hands gentle as they rubbed gentle circles onto my skin. I was in a daze. He'd held me before, but hadn't carried the air that this moment held within it. It wasn't just a gentle, friendly gesture, but his movements were those that a lover would make to his love. It just didn't happen with a pirate, so I must've been delirious.

"Jack, I-" I was cut of by his quiet shushing.

"Love, don't do that to yourself."

"Do what?" I lifted my head to gaze at him. He truly was beautiful, in his own way, and the fact that he was lying beneath me didn't help at all.

No, I reminded myself. What are you doing, Natalie? You can't think about another man like that, not after the man you were due to marry died. Not this soon, at least. Let alone, a pirate.

Like what? Think of another man how? I argued with myself.

Like you have feelings for him that expand beyond friendly. Admit it, the first voice insisted.

"This…" He stuttered, pulling me back down. "I don't know, Natalie. Just don't do it. I know it's not good." I laughed as I tried to wipe away the remaining wetness on my cheeks, pressing myself closer to him. He joined in my laughter, stroking my hair. "You don't know what you're getting into," he whispered as he became serious once more.

I was about to question what he meant when I heard my father come in. Jack started to pull away, but I wrapped my arm around his waist, clinging to him. I needed to feel him here with me, to let my father see that I would live.

Something was pulsing through my blood, just as it had when I'd ran away to the Pearl. It was making me defy my father. It was the same thing that made me do what I wanted- the freedom was pulsing heavily, making it difficult to hear as it pounded through my ears.

"Natalie," my father started, sitting in a chair that was next to where Jack laid. I forced myself to meet his gaze. His blue eyes flicked over us for a moment, confusion evident, but he didn't press his questions. "The funeral should be in Port Royal, don't you agree?"

I was confused. Didn't the wounded at sea get tossed into the ocean with last rites? I didn't know. "Funeral…?"

"Yes. Well, a service for the memorial, at least. We'll make a stone and place it in the cemetery next to the fort. I'm sure you know what we've done with him… The body wouldn't have made it that far without attracting pests, or without contracting an odor for that matter."

I pressed my face deeper into Jack's chest, not wanting to hear everything that was being said. I could hear Father's breath catch as he sighed at the sight of me doing so.

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" He asked the pirate beneath me.

I lifted my head to watch Jack, who waited for my signal that he could leave. "I'll be alright," I whispered as I pressed a kiss to his cheek, being sure to brush his ear with my lips.

He nodded and removed himself from me, leaving with his traditional swagger, making me want to laugh. He was obviously trying not to let whatever he was feeling show through.

I sat on the bed, watching my father with anticipation.

"Your fiancé just died." I looked away, out into the main cabin. Father's eyes were trained on me, never leaving me. "I tell him to bring you in here, and I find you entangled with him."

"Entangled? He was just comforting me!" I snapped, turning towards him. "I was a visitor on his ship, Father. You can't honestly think we wouldn't be friends…"

"It looked more like friendship, Natalie." He paused for a moment, until he saw the storm in my eyes pass. "Do you have feelings for him?"

"Oh God," I swore, "I don't wish to have this conversation with you. Not now, at least. Give me a moment to process the events of the day, please, I beg of you. I ran away so I would have room to breathe. I was about to marry."

"That was your choice."

"Yes, because I didn't want to hurt Aaron. But look what good that did. I felt that I needed to please you. I needed to do something that I wanted for once, Father. I'm not your little girl anymore." He looked hurt, and I found that I really didn't care. I needed to vent, and it felt good.

It was silent for a moment, as he allowed the venom in my words to sink in. "I agree about Port Royal," I finally whispered. "When do we leave?"

The next words out of his mouth shocked me. "I suppose you'd like to spend one more night upon that ship of his, then perhaps you can come with us." I could hear the hurt framing his words. I nodded. "Just tell me, darling," Father began with a gentle voice, "do you feel for this man, this… pirate?"

"I-I don't know," I admitted, the adrenaline pumping faster. "Maybe I do. I don't know."

Before the tears escaped again, I got up and left.

Did I have feelings for him? I didn't know. He wasn't a normal man, considering his status as one of the most successful and wanted pirates in the Caribbean and outside of it. He was handsome-no, beautiful was a more appropriate word. His face looked as if it were perfectly carved out of golden rock, just as every other part of him- as far as I had seen, that is- seemed to be.

He didn't seem to want what most men wanted- a wife to carry and birth his children. I wondered if that's what Aaron would've wanted. Or would he have let me have some say on the matter? Would he have seen me as more than just a housewife?

I entered Jack's cabin, and as soon as I shut the door, the tears escaped. I could hear him coming up behind me, wrapping his arms around me from behind. I turned in his grasp, laying my head on his chest. He smelled strongly of rum, which told me that he'd been drinking in the few moments I was with my father.

Sniffing, I pulled away, feeling ridiculous for everything that was going on. It was my fault, but I shouldn't try to run from it, I supposed. But I did.

His dark eyes were staring at me with something unidentifiable hidden in them. Intensely staring, that's what he was doing, and it was driving me crazy just standing there, not doing anything. Without thinking twice-or even once, for that matter- I stood on my toes and placed my hands on his shoulders, kissing him.

I could feel his surprise as he relaxed and slowly responded, moving his lips eagerly on mine. He slowly pushed me down so I didn't have to reach as much, my feet flat on the floor. I ran my hands down his shoulders to his chest, then to his stomach. I pulled his shirt free of his breeches and reached under it, feeling the muscles ripple as my fingers graced over them.

I could feel him slowly moving backwards, and I was following him without any complaints. His lips had moved from my mouth to my ear, slowly playing with the sensitive skin found there before placing soft kisses down my neck. He gently nipped as he kissed the junction between my neck and shoulders, creating evidence that we'd crossed the lines of friendly gestures. What people would say really didn't bother me, for another realization was dawning on me: I loved him, or something close to it.

The tears I'd just shed, they weren't over Aaron's loss or my guilt- no, they were over the fact that I had to leave this freedom behind, and Jack with it. They were over my mistakes, washing them away. They were to show that I wanted to be here, on the Pearl, something I couldn't quite grasp after tonight.

Jack led us into the bedroom, my mouth now on his neck. He gasped as I gently bit it, kissing the same spot only seconds later. I knew that this was wrong, and that I wasn't supposed to do this. But I only had one night. One night to show what I couldn't say.

He leaned me back onto the bed, his fingers at the hem of my shirt. I could feel him playing with it, trying to decide what to do. Then he pulled away just enough so I could see his face. His eyes were black with lust and need, but he was gentleman enough to wait for me to speak.

"Jack… Please."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was wrong; he could feel it in his bones. It was the feeling that he'd gotten many times, mostly when he was about to succeed with a theft or something of the sort. But those times, he'd not had to consider anyone but himself- and his crew, of course.

This time, however, was different. Natalie was involved in part of the wrongness, her choice also deciding the outcome. He could've not stopped, not shown his emotions in the slightest by stopping. He knew he'd allowed himself to become attached and he'd been kicking himself for it ever since her father had seem them lying in her cabin. Even Rum wasn't helping. He didn't want to see her leave.

But what if she left, and he never crossed paths with her again? Sure, Jack knew of a few hidden coves where he could leave the Pearl in Port Royal without being seen so he could visit her, but what good would that do? A few stolen words in the middle of a forbidden night? No. He needed her.

"Say the word, love, and we'll stop."

Natalie's eyes were almost a silver grey with a hint of blue as she watched him. "Tonight," she began softly, "is all I think we have. I need to return. I can't run forever. I…" She stopped short, as if she were afraid to continue. "Please?"

Jack closed his eyes as he fought the urge to stop. He wanted it as bad as she was convinced she needed it. He fought away all of the what-if's that haunted his mind. What if they ignored all their fears and placed them aside for one night?

The chances were that she was just upset, and would regret this later if they followed through. That nothing would prove of their actions but their memories, which would remain unspoken to anyone.

"Damn propriety," he growled, mostly to himself, as he claimed her lips once more, this time not stopping for anyone.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Welcome to my newest story, Chasing Freedom

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. All hail the mouse.

AN: I hope you enjoy this. I have a clearer view of what I want to happen now, so it should be better. Reviews would make my day:).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I could feel his warm breath on my neck as he chuckled into my skin, his lips brushing it lightly. "I can't believe we just did that," I breathed, inhaling his scent as I arched my neck to give him better access.

Jack was lying above me, our skin touching , the sweat causing it to stick together. His arms were holding me prisoner as he kissed me before rolling off. I rolled onto my right side so I could see him, and I felt a small smile creep onto my face.

I closed my eyes as he caressed my face with his rough fingers ever so lightly, lulling me to the point of sleepiness. "Do you regret it, Jack?" I asked, enjoying the moment.

"Never, love. I never regret something that includes events such as the ones we just participated in." I could hear the smirk in his voice. He was quiet as he countered my question. "Do you?"

I opened my eyes and watched him for a moment before shaking my head gently. "No, I don't. I thought I would, but I don't." I reached out and traced his jaw as I spoke. "I can't believe I did that, but I don't regret it. What time is it?"

"I don't know," he lied, grinning as I slapped his chest. "What does it matter?"

"I need to go back to Father, Jack. I can't send him home empty-handed. He's covered for me enough as it is."

I closed my eyes as his fingers brushed against the corner of my left eye, my body giving in to sleep.

"It's not even daybreak, love. Go to sleep. I'll wake you."

My heart skipped a beat as those words reached my ears. I loved him. I'd repeated it to myself over and over as we'd done the wrong, his gentle words caressing me at the same time. He'd been gentle, warning me of the pain I would probably feel. But it was nothing compared to feeling of being skin on skin with him. It was so wrong.

As I drifted into unconsciousness, the what-ifs began stirring around in my mind. What if I became with child? For one, my father would probably kill me dead. What if Father found out some other horrible way? What if I never saw Jack again? What if I could just not go back to Port Royal?

That wasn't an option, I argued with myself. "Just stop it," I whispered to myself as I laid my head on Jack's chest, his arms immediately encircling me.

"What're you fretting about?" He murmured in a low voice.

"I don't want to go back," I replied in a small voice.

"Why? You could have everything in the world there. Find yourself another man and have his children. Be happy, love. This isn't what you want."

"How do you know? I've hurt enough people there. I want to stay here…" I paused a moment before continuing, sitting up. I clutched the covers to my chest as I spoke. "With you."

I watched his facial expression as he drank in what I was saying. I took a deep shuttering breath, just to hear something other than the silence, before speaking again.

"I…" I couldn't say it. Perhaps I was speaking off of emotion- out of pain from losing Aaron. I didn't know.

"No," he whispered, reaching up to tuck a few stray curls behind my ear as he propped himself up on his elbow. "Don't say it. It'll just make it harder."

"Make what harder?"

Jack chuckled. "You obviously know what I don't want you to say, so don't say said thing because it'll only make you leaving harder, love."

"I'm not leaving," I stated. I was digging my heels in, and I was determined not be unearthed. However, Jack had other plans.

"Yes, you are," he replied, his voice hardened with- was it anger? Sadness?- emotion as he gripped my wrist. A sigh escaped his perfect lips. "It'll make it harder for both of us."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damn it, Jack, he cursed at himself. There you go, going soft on her again. Tell her she has to leave. Tell her that she can't stay.

Another voice, one that was small and that resided in the back of his mind, voiced itself. But, Jackie, if you do that, guilt will slowly gnaw at you until ye see her again. She let you bed her. She returns your feelings. Tell her.

No, the first voice reasoned. You can't.

"Darling," he softened his tone as he pulled her back down beside him. She didn't give him half a chance to continue.

"Jack, don't… I want to stay."

"Give me a good reason why you should, Natty. You're not made to live on a pirate ship."

"I have for the past few months."

"One single good and decent reason," Jack continued, hating this more and more as she allowed the moment to drone on.

Even in the dim light of the sleeping chambers, he could see her eyes looking down at the mattress helplessly.

"Don't say anything. I can't face everyone after what's happened with Aaron… with you. Even though no one knows anything but Father and the other men aboard… I just can't do it. I know I'll probably have to do it eventually, just…Just please, don't push me away." The last six words were a hushed plea. "Please, Jack."

Jack took a moment to absorb her words. He'd been there before, not wanting to deal with the consequences. Which was probably why he was wanted in several various locations around the globe. He fought the urge to smirk at the thought. Wasn't that what had led him to this very moment- to becoming a pirate?

"If you stay, which I can't make you for it's your decision, I think there should be some… space between us, as there should have been from the start. No inappropriate happenings, savvy?"

"I agree completely," she complied, nodding as he reached out to tuck some flyaway hair behind her ear.

He opened his mouth to continue, but no words left it. Instead, he shut it and pulled her to him, her head cradled against his chest as he held her. He waited until her even breathing could be heard before whispering what he'd wanted to say earlier.

"But I'm not sure I can."


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Welcome to my newest story, Chasing Freedom

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. All hail the mouse.

AN: Expect a double update. But review both chapters (in case I don't update twice tonight). Reviews would make my day:).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I opened my eyes to see a faint light drifting in from the main cabin, my lids as heavy as my heart as I sat up. Jack groaned and mumbled something incoherent as he felt me remove myself from his arms. I would've laughed, had I not been faced with a nagging decision.

I could either be selfless and go with Father, or be selfish and stay here with Jack. Either way, I would feel guilty for leaving the other one behind. If Aaron wouldn't have died, then I wouldn't have to make this choice. If I hadn't run away, Aaron would still be here. If I'd just done what I was supposed to do, none of this would have happened.

Would I be happy if I'd never met Jack? I certainly wasn't happy at the moment and he was lying next to me sans-clothing. What if that had been Aaron? He would've held me, but I couldn't be certain that it would feel the same as it did when Jack did so.

Hot, burning tears were already stinging, threatening to fall as I tried to blink them away. A lone droplet made its way down my cheek and splattered on Jack's chest, awakening him. He looked up at me with questioning brown eyes, and all I could do was look away, as if I were alright.

"I should probably get going," I murmured, pulling a sheet around me as I retrieved my clothes and dressed.

Molly was sound asleep next to my boots, which were carelessly tossed on the far end of the room. I knew that I wouldn't be allowed to take her with me- if anyone saw her, they'd instantly assume that the missing puppy would be her, and they'd be right as rain. Smiling sadly, I reached down and ran my hands through her stiff fur. She stirred and looked up, her big brown eyes staring gently, questioning my motives for awakening her.

I put on my boots, and took one last final glance around the room. I had to leave.

Jack was just beginning to dress as I left the sleeping chambers. "I'll meet you outside," he said in a gravely voice.

I just nodded, not bothering to respond vocally. It would just make doing what I had to harder. It would do no good.

Upon the deck, the atmosphere showed no signs of being unusual. Barbossa was arguing with some poor crewman at the opposite end, while Gibbs stood at the gangplank with his flask firmly in his hand. At seeing no sign of Father- yet, that is- I walked over to the elderly man and smiled sadly.

"Ye leaving us, Miss Natalie?"

I merely shrugged. "I don't know, Gibbs. I should, for the better of everyone's sanity."

He chuckled at my dry attempt to make a joke, although I was as serious as could be.

"Jack has already lost his," he continued to laugh. I even smiled weakly. That was the truest thing I'd heard on the Pearl in a long time. Suddenly, he grew serious. "And his wit, apparently."

I turned to him with questioning eyes, about to respond when I heard Jack behind us. I didn't turn around as he scolded his first mate. "I'd appreciate you not talking about me without my being here, Gibbs." I imagine that he'd given some sort of look that meant he was serious, for I could hear the other man scuffling away.

"Do you really want to stay, love?" He placed a hand on my hip, using the leverage to spin me around to face him.

"You know the answer to that," I whispered, unable to look him in the eye. I tried to get away, but his grip was as strong as iron. "Please, let me go. You're only making this more difficult than it has to be."

His free hand secured itself under my chin, forcing me to look him in the eye. "You're the only one who's making this difficult, Natalie."

I licked my dry lips, trying not to lose control. I felt as if I were about to snap in half from reining in my emotions.

"Yes," I whispered in the quietest of voices.

"Then trust me," he replied just as softly, tipping my chin up so he could easily kiss me. "Do you?"

"Yes," I repeated as I heard the main cabin doors open on the other ship.

I allowed my eyes to drift shut as his breath caressed my skin in a most wonderful manner. Memories of the night before filled my mind as our lips touched, my arms immediately wrapping themselves around his shoulders. I could feel my father's eyes on us, burning a hole through my heart as I felt him do so.

I'd lied to him the night before. I hadn't meant to, but I had. I did have feelings for Jack, as I'd come to realize. I did have more than friendly emotions towards the pirate, but I couldn't help it. It was as if some invisible force was pulling me closer to him by the minute.

Jack pulled his lips from mine so we could breathe, our lips still brushing as we conversed silently.

"Does he look angry?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

I could see his eyes quickly dart towards my father then back to me. "Confused, maybe. I wouldn't say angry…"

"I need to go to him…" I tried to push away once more, but I was stopped. "I have to leave."

"The whole purpose of that public display was to make him see that you want to stay," Jack reminded me. As if I didn't know.

"Last time I checked, Jack, you didn't want me to stay. In fact, you spent a great deal of energy last night convincing me that I needed to go." Our lips were only inches apart as he continued to hold me to him. The dam that had been restraining my control broke, allowing it all to come rushing out in a single tidal wave of anger. "Why the sudden change?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He could see the fire burning in her eyes as she angrily spoke to him. She wanted to know what had caused the sudden change. The truth was that he hadn't known until only moments ago, when he'd pulled her tight against his body. The unfamiliar, yet easily recognized emotion flooded over him, making him question his actions as much as she was.

"I love you," he hissed against her lips as he pressed them to his own, needing to feel her in his arms.

She was responding eagerly as his stunned mind reeled around what he'd just confessed. He'd never loved someone that wasn't his mother in all his life. His father had been in that category for a few select moments at various times, but then he'd do something that made Jack's blood boil. Like father, like son, his mind taunted him.

Running out of oxygen, he pulled away to study her for a moment. Her blue-grey eyes were no longer on fire, but shimmering like stars in the midnight sky that he'd seen many a time. There was a light flush in her cheeks as she chewed on her bottom lip, licking away the dryness that he'd felt from them only seconds before.

Then she spoke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt as if an invisible leather thong had been wrapped around my throat, making it hard to breathe as I tried to speak. Wasn't this the moment I'd wanted to come true? How come I couldn't speak?

All I could do was bite my lower lip, unable to think clearly. "I-I…" I couldn't. I had a feeling that admitting that hadn't been exactly easy for him, but I couldn't make things more complicated. I had to leave. "I have to go," I whispered, pulling away without looking at him. I couldn't. If I did, my heart would've surely broke in two. At least then, I could leave one half here on the Pearl.

My father's face was still stunned as I joined him on the deck of the unfamiliar deck. "Let's go," I said as I walked straight past him and into my cabin within the larger one.

I didn't look back or out the small window to see the outside world.

No, this small world of my own was better, with the background consisting of the ship's creaking as we left the Pearl in our midst, my tears raining down.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Welcome to my newest story, Chasing Freedom

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. All hail the mouse.

AN: This is a corny filler chapter. Each section is a day. It's short, but it's needed. Next chapter will pick up in Port Royal, which means this story is almost over. Reviews would make my day:).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Port Royal Had never felt so far away. Even the first voyage there had seemed to only last a week, while this four-day journey seemed to last a month.

The day after we'd began the voyage back, my father had awoken me far past midday. I ate a quiet meal with him, relieved that I wasn't being confronted. Perhaps he was just as relieved that I'd walked away from temptation.

As I stood to return to my cabin, I just barely avoided his gaze, speaking quietly. "Thank you, Daddy," I whispered, allowing my eyes to flicker towards his.

He smiled the smallest smile before looking away, shyly looking elsewhere. It was an action that I'd done several times myself.

"You didn't deserve anything that I did," I continued, feeling the tears I'd kept at bay since we'd begun sailing come to my eyes, threatening to fall. The toll of the past two days was creeping up on me. I shook my head as I spoke, a lone tear escaping. "I don't know why I did it. I just… I don't know."

I heard my father's chair move against the wood as he stood up and walked over to me. I clasped onto him, feeling like a small child. I needed my father, and he didn't hold anything against me. I was grateful. Yet a small part of me still wanted my mother.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack Sparrow tilted his head back as he downed the rest of the current bottle of rum. He'd lost track of how many he'd had that day. She'd left a full two days previously. He'd quickly found that he missed her presence.

_Bloody fool_, his mind scolded, _she left you after you told her the hardest thing for a pirate to admit. It's not worth the time and energy pining. But the rum is a nice side effect._

The reasonable yet nearly nonexistent part of his drunken mind sounded, causing him to pause while getting another bottle. _She was afraid. She ran. She allowed you to cross boundaries that no other man had crossed before. She trusted you. Go to her._

Jack nodded to himself, agreeing with the little voice. He closed the rum cabinet and stumbled towards the door, a drunken smile on his handsome face. Even the dumbest man could see that the infamous captain was out of sorts.

He swayed up to Gibbs, who regarded his captain with concern. "Mister Gibbs, set course for Port Royal," he instructed.

Gibbs couldn't help but notice the rich smell of rum on Jack's person, giving away his reasoning. "Jack… do ye think that be wise?" He assumed that something had occurred between the young Natalie and the Sparrow, but he kept his voice gentle as he inquired his questions.

"You're questioning my judgment?! I think I know a good idea when I…" His loud ranting was cut off by a pair of soft female hands on his wrists. His heart froze until he heard Elizabeth's voice.

"Jack," She began, out of breath. Her current state was already laboring her breathing even as she walked, let alone trying to save the first mate's skin. "Come on," she soothingly continued, dragging him back to his cabin, into his bedroom.

He smirked as she pushed him into a sitting position on the bed. "Love, I think this is highly inappropriate, seeing as you are currently carrying the whelp's…"

"Lay down," Elizabeth continued. She sat at the foot of the bed and removed his boots. "Sleep off the rum. I don't think you're thinking clearly."

"I want to go to Port Royal," Jack insisted.

As soon as his feet were free, he rolled onto his left shoulder, unknowingly answering Elizabeth's thoughts.

"I love 'er," he drunkenly slurred as he drifted of, babbling. "Not worth it…"

"Is that why she left?" Elizabeth pondered, dropping his boots to the floor before pushing herself up.

" She father…" Jack cut off as he slipped into a deep sleep, the alcohol knocking him out cold.

Sighing, the to-be mother left the mourning captain to himself, knowing fully well that she should keep her mouth shut. And that's what she would do.


	20. Chapter 20

Port Royal was so much larger than I recalled

Port Royal was so much larger than I recalled. Perhaps it was the fact that people seemed to suspect that I'd been somewhere other than London since my departure. Or maybe it was that when I was last seen in the public's eye, I was due to marry Admiral Aaron Curran.

Either way, I knew that returning to civilized society would take some time and a little adjusting. It had been at least two months since I'd escaped with Jack, and I'd become quite accustomed to wearing breeches and a blouse. Corsets were once again brought into my life. I hadn't ever dreamed of them ever being more uncomfortable than they had from the start, but since I'd left, I'd gained some weight. I was still thin, by some miracle or another, but nonetheless I had a little more meat on my bones, which caused the whale bones to dig into my flesh ever more enticingly.

My skin was a warm, toasted color, which meant that should I desire or be forced into town, I would have to wear several layers of powder, which proved to be fruitless, for the golden skin refused to hide.

Father had insisted on throwing an extravagant banquet in celebration of my return, but I somehow convinced him that I was in no state to be social. I'd returned 'home' with a heavy heart, the consequences of my actions finally finding me.

I'd killed a man. Not by the blade of my sword, but by the gash of my words and choices. I'd hurt a man who had done nothing but try to give me the fairytale ending that every father wished for his daughter. But somewhere between the Pearl and Port Royal, I'd realized that as much as I'd wanted it to be so, Aaron hadn't been my prince.

Jack, clothed in unwashed, dirty clothes accented by a pistol and cutlass rather than armor and a shield, was. But I'd turned on him. He could find another princess, for I was nothing but an evil hag in this story. I'd broken his heart- I had seen it fleetingly in his eyes as I'd turned to leave. It was a stolen reality that only we would know about, along with that one night together. No one would ever have to know.

He haunted my thoughts as Aaron's spirit haunted my conscience at his funeral. There was a small gathering afterwards, much of it a blur. I'd felt the weight of a thousand prying eyes as I'd walked around, nearly towing me under. Finally, I understood why Jack loved rum. It took away all the pain, the weight, making you feel higher than a kite until the wind gave way.

Presently, I was waiting for my father in his study, where he'd requested me to meet him after the noon meal. The portrait of my mother hung above his desk, where it hadn't been before. I supposed that he'd had it placed there after my departure, a quiet reminder that I was still alive.

My father's familiar footsteps interrupted my train of thought. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting," he said, sitting behind his desk with something clasped in his hand. He held his fist out, motioning for me to place my open palm beneath it. I obliged, feeling the cool smoothness of metal against it as he released the secret object. "It was your mother's wish that you have this."

I looked down to see a small golden locket, a small engraving of a dove adorning the front. I carefully pried it open to see a miniature portrait of my parent's wedding painting, opposite of a tiny framed 'N'. I looked up with questioning eyes. Father smiled.

"She had it made before you were born. I had the painting added, thinking that it was appropriate for your wedding gift." His voice turned solemn. "But now that it's no longer needed as said gift, you can have it as an early birthday present."

I nodded, standing to embrace him. He stopped me in my tracks, however and smiled an apologizing smile. "I've arranged to have a ball next week on your birthday, so I expect you to wear that."

"Father…" I tried to protest, but it was no use.

"I insist. Now, go find Mary and have her assist you in coordinating an outfit. I'm certain that the dressmaker can fit you in. Now, run along."

And that was that. There was no arguing, no nothing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A groan escaped his lips as he rolled over to rest on his back. Jack groaned as he opened his eyes, his head clouded from the rum. Why'd he drank so much, he couldn't remember. But the foggy memory of telling Gibbs to sail to Port Royal- to _her_- was dominant, refusing to be forgotten. With another moan, he growled.

Usually he got what he wanted, and what he truly desired at that moment was to not go to her. But he knew that it was too late- by sundown they would be at Port Royal.

He tried to find some point of rationality for going back there. Perhaps the Pearl could use some cleaning up. Perhaps it would do the men good to have a day on land, Lord only knew that it would do _him_ some good.

Jack flipped onto his stomach and bit the pillow in frustration, trying not to lose control of his emotions. He had to keep them in check, otherwise something unforgivable could happen, and that was truly the last thing he needed to deal with at the moment.

A gentle paw touched his arm, sniffing his face and licking his cheek. Molly watched with large, dark eyes as he began to glare at her. She whined softly, pawing at the pillow on which Natalie had once laid her head at night. Jack's expression softened as he realized that he and the infuriating pup had something in common- they both wanted her back.

He extended a calloused, ringed hand towards her and scratched behind one floppy white ear. Her rough fur was cool against his skin as he closed his eyes, taking advantage of his hangover and using it as an excuse to escape his crew's eyes. After another moment, he found himself lost in sleep once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Father's assumption of the dressmaker's schedule was proved to be more than true. In fact, I was fairly certain that he'd made her pencil me in, but I would never let him know I suspected a thing.

So I spent the afternoon surrounded by a bustle of measuring devices, nearly every surface of my body being calculated while samples of various textured, brightly hued fabrics were pressed to my skin. Finally, a verdict was made by Mary and I; a deep, rich turquoise that was rich yet colorful all the same. I would have deep purple ribbons in my hair, my locket around my neck. I would be beautiful and forgotten, the Governor's mystery of a daughter.

I just couldn't help but wonder why I'd returned to be pampered, when I was fine on my own, independent on the Pearl. The thought plagued my mind as I leaned on my balcony's railing, watching the stormy sea. A storm was rolling in, its fury slowly unraveling. The sky was nearly pitch black, the horizon nigh impossible to see against the coal-colored sea.

A sudden clap of thunder sent a gasp flying from my mouth, caused by a mixture of shock and surprise, for there, in a brief flash of lightening, was the silouhette of the Black Pearl, its dark sails fluttering madly in the angry winds. Then, as soon as it had began, it was over. And I was nearly certain that I'd imagined it all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: And so the ending is near. Yes, I'm well aware I've been saying that for quite some time now, but I am one hundred percent certain that there are only four or five, maybe six, more chapters left. Then I'm done with this segment. Maybe I'll be up for a sequel, I'm not sure. Either way, review? I love them, and they make me smile :).


	21. Chapter 21

Port Royal was so much larger than I recalled

_Now I can't laugh, can't cry._

_And I can't run, can't hide._

_What do I gotta do,_

_What do I gotta do to keep you from doing this to me?_

-Sugarland, Keep You

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sleep escaped me that night, my thoughts always wandering back to the flash of lightening. Had that truly been the Pearl? Had Jack come back here? Was he angry?

I quickly scolded myself for thinking that the latter question could have any other answer than yes. Of course he was angry. I'd walked out on him, after he'd admitted his feelings, his reasoning for past odd behaviors, for everything. If he was angry, why did he come back? After all, I highly doubted he would physically hurt me; he wasn't that sort of man.

Somehow, I finally relaxed enough to let my thoughts drift, and I fell asleep, only to be awoken the next morning by Mary, who apologized thoroughly. I assured her that it was alright. The sooner we got this ridiculous ball out of the way, the better as far as I was concerned.

Two days after that thunderstorm, I found myself giving into the urge to see if it really was the Pearl. So after dinner, I begged Father for permission to take a small walk before turning in for the night, before it got dark. The sun was just preparing to set. After all, it was summer, and storm season, so evenings like that were rare.

Reluctantly, knowing that I would just fight back, he agreed, as long as Mary tagged along.

I'd thrown my arms around him, before fetching Mary. I led her down to the beach where Jack and I had met, a pang of guilt wracking my heart. I ignored it, turning to my maid and friend.

"There's a cove that Jack once told me about," I whispered, scared that perhaps my voice would carry in the wind. "It's just along the shoreline, no one will see me. Stay here and keep a sharp eye out."

Her eyes widened. "You're going to go meet with him?" I had told her about the ship I'd seen.

I shook my head, wishing that it was only that easy. "No, but I need to go check on something. Please?" I gazed at her, begging.

"Yes," she whispered, giving me a small smile.

"Thank you," I replied, smiling in return before turning into the forest, allowing my feet to drift into the water as I walked along the waterline.

It was only a short walk, and I could hear them before I could see them. The rhythmic pounding of hammers and the chatter of the men. I stuck to the safety of the trees, walking closer to the beautiful ebony ship. A gangplank was lazily propped in the sand, allowing the men easy access to land, should they need to carry items on and off without hassle. And then it dawned on me.

They'd only come to make repairs.

A small bark of happiness came from the deck, and I could see that by the gangplank, a small white creature had spotted me. I could hear Jack's voice scold her, and she just wagged her tail faster, knowing that no one else knew I was there.

I put my finger to my lips, trying fruitlessly to shush her. But it was no use, for at that very moment, she bolted down the wooden ramp, sand flying out from behind her. I backed into the shelter of the trees, and prayed no one had noticed her escape.

I bent, grinning as I was showered in puppy love, my face damp from her licking. She was ecstatic, squealing and barking in triumph of having me near her again. Of course, that caught attention from one of the men. Namely, Jack.

I quickly looked up as I heard him grumbling and walking down the gangplank towards us. Shakily, I stood, Molly in my arms. I could already see the expression in his eyes, a mixture of shock and disbelief, a hint of anger visible.

He didn't stop, and I met him halfway, kissing my dog on the head before handing her back to him. Our skin touched for the quickest of moments, and instantly I was afire. "She saw me," I sheepishly admitted, turning to leave.

A hand on my wrist stopped me, as it had so many times before, and held me hostage. "Let me go," I whispered, avoiding his gaze. If I saw it, I would melt, and I couldn't do that. I'd want to remain here, with him, and I couldn't. Not with this ball about to happen. Idly, I played with my locket with my free hand. "Please," I quietly added, my voice breaking as I stressed the word.

He didn't say anything, but his grip was still iron strong. I tried to pull away, twisting and turning my wrist in a feeble attempt to break free. Finally, I succeeded as he relaxed his hand, the rings and his nails scratching me, bruises only to come later. I gathered my skirt sin my hands and ran, determined to forget that I'd even seen him again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack's dark eyes stared blankly after her, his feet following her at a steady pace. He could still see her dark curls bouncing freely as she ran, a glimpse of gold catching his eye as it fell from her person. He paused, wondering if she'd even noticed its absence, waiting until she was well out of sight.

Slowly, he bent, keeping a firm grip on the wiggly dog still in his arm as he picked up the foreign object with his free hand.

It was a locket, no doubt newly acquired. He pried it open, his expression not changing in the slightest as his eyes registered the tiny portrait of her father and who he, at first glance, assumed to be Natalie. But upon closer examination, he realized that it wasn't her, but her deceased mother.

No wonder her father is so gentle with her, Jack compromised with himself. She reminds him of her mother too greatly.

Slowly, he closed the locket and encased it in his palm, taking a different path through the brush than she had, knowing that she wouldn't immediately go back to the manor. She'd fret over it before returning, as not to worry the Governor.

Why'd she come? He pondered as he made his way through the forest. She'd left me, then come seeking me? I bloody told her I loved her. Why did I come back here, in the first place? She doesn't want me. That's obvious.

Shaking his head, Jack banished all traces of Natalie from his mind until he reached his destination.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Natalie?" My father's anxious voice sounded as soon as I closed the front door, Mary close on my heels. His blue eyes were clouded with worry. "Where were you? I thought you had returned, for I could've sworn I'd heard you in your bedroom, but you weren't there."

I wrapped my arms around him, his night robe smelling strongly of the scent I'd grown up with; mint and earth. "I apologize, Father. I became caught up watching the sunset down on the beach. As for the noise you heard, I'm certain it was just the maids preparing my room." I almost believed the latter half myself.

He released me, smiling sadly. "Yes, well… Good night, Natalie."

"Goodnight, Father," I whispered in return, turning to leave when he stopped me one final time.

"Where's your locket? You've not taken it off since I gave it to you."

My hand immediately flew up to my neck, where it had sat only an hour previously. It must've fallen off when I'd ran, the motion too much for the clasp, apparently. I quickly schemed up a lie.

"I took it off before I left, not wanting it to fall into the water."

He nodded, accepting my lie. "Alright. Goodnight, Natalie."

"Goodnight Father," I replied before turning and scurrying up the stairs, eager to reach my room.

I paused outside the door, hearing a noise from within. But the footsteps were much too heavy to belong to any of our servants. I recognized them, and my breathing immediately gained speed as I twisted the doorknob, expecting to see someone in there. But it was empty. I looked around, examining the room for any traces of my prowler.

Lying there, on my pillow, was my locket. I grabbed it and immediately put it back on, scared of losing it again.

Slowly, I went to the balcony, peering down onto the grounds. I arrived just in time to spot a familiar dark shadow heading towards the forest, a small smile of sadness gracing my face as I watched him disappear.

It seemed as if he was haunting me, never leaving me alone.

Another small dark figure was beside the trellis, which he'd probably climbed to reach my room. This figure was clearly not human, but an animal. A small bark quickly told me that it was my Molly, left behind by Jack for me.

I quickly left my room and stole down the stairs, unlocking the doors quickly so that I might reach the dog quicker. She greeted me with small kisses, as she had earlier. And for that one moment, all memories of my past were nonexistent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I'm sorry this is later than usual. I got injured earlier in the week, and I promise I'll post another- yet, probably short- chapter this week. They'll have a confrontation next chapter, so keep an eye out! Your reviews make me smile (:.


	22. Chapter 22

Port Royal was so much larger than I recalled

_Now I can't laugh, can't cry._

_And I can't run, can't hide._

_What do I gotta do,_

_What do I gotta do to keep you from doing this to me?_

-Sugarland, Keep You

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sleep escaped me that night, my thoughts always wandering back to the flash of lightening. Had that truly been the Pearl? Had Jack come back here? Was he angry?

I quickly scolded myself for thinking that the latter question could have any other answer than yes. Of course he was angry. I'd walked out on him, after he'd admitted his feelings, his reasoning for past odd behaviors, for everything. If he was angry, why did he come back? After all, I highly doubted he would physically hurt me; he wasn't that sort of man.

Somehow, I finally relaxed enough to let my thoughts drift, and I fell asleep, only to be awoken the next morning by Mary, who apologized thoroughly. I assured her that it was alright. The sooner we got this ridiculous ball out of the way, the better as far as I was concerned.

Two days after that thunderstorm, I found myself giving into the urge to see if it really was the Pearl. So after dinner, I begged Father for permission to take a small walk before turning in for the night, before it got dark. The sun was just preparing to set. After all, it was summer, and storm season, so evenings like that were rare.

Reluctantly, knowing that I would just fight back, he agreed, as long as Mary tagged along.

I'd thrown my arms around him, before fetching Mary. I led her down to the beach where Jack and I had met, a pang of guilt wracking my heart. I ignored it, turning to my maid and friend.

"There's a cove that Jack once told me about," I whispered, scared that perhaps my voice would carry in the wind. "It's just along the shoreline, no one will see me. Stay here and keep a sharp eye out."

Her eyes widened. "You're going to go meet with him?" I had told her about the ship I'd seen.

I shook my head, wishing that it was only that easy. "No, but I need to go check on something. Please?" I gazed at her, begging.

"Yes," she whispered, giving me a small smile.

"Thank you," I replied, smiling in return before turning into the forest, allowing my feet to drift into the water as I walked along the waterline.

It was only a short walk, and I could hear them before I could see them. The rhythmic pounding of hammers and the chatter of the men. I stuck to the safety of the trees, walking closer to the beautiful ebony ship. A gangplank was lazily propped in the sand, allowing the men easy access to land, should they need to carry items on and off without hassle. And then it dawned on me.

They'd only come to make repairs.

A small bark of happiness came from the deck, and I could see that by the gangplank, a small white creature had spotted me. I could hear Jack's voice scold her, and she just wagged her tail faster, knowing that no one else knew I was there.

I put my finger to my lips, trying fruitlessly to shush her. But it was no use, for at that very moment, she bolted down the wooden ramp, sand flying out from behind her. I backed into the shelter of the trees, and prayed no one had noticed her escape.

I bent, grinning as I was showered in puppy love, my face damp from her licking. She was ecstatic, squealing and barking in triumph of having me near her again. Of course, that caught attention from one of the men. Namely, Jack.

I quickly looked up as I heard him grumbling and walking down the gangplank towards us. Shakily, I stood, Molly in my arms. I could already see the expression in his eyes, a mixture of shock and disbelief, a hint of anger visible.

He didn't stop, and I met him halfway, kissing my dog on the head before handing her back to him. Our skin touched for the quickest of moments, and instantly I was afire. "She saw me," I sheepishly admitted, turning to leave.

A hand on my wrist stopped me, as it had so many times before, and held me hostage. "Let me go," I whispered, avoiding his gaze. If I saw it, I would melt, and I couldn't do that. I'd want to remain here, with him, and I couldn't. Not with this ball about to happen. Idly, I played with my locket with my free hand. "Please," I quietly added, my voice breaking as I stressed the word.

He didn't say anything, but his grip was still iron strong. I tried to pull away, twisting and turning my wrist in a feeble attempt to break free. Finally, I succeeded as he relaxed his hand, the rings and his nails scratching me, bruises only to come later. I gathered my skirt sin my hands and ran, determined to forget that I'd even seen him again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack's dark eyes stared blankly after her, his feet following her at a steady pace. He could still see her dark curls bouncing freely as she ran, a glimpse of gold catching his eye as it fell from her person. He paused, wondering if she'd even noticed its absence, waiting until she was well out of sight.

Slowly, he bent, keeping a firm grip on the wiggly dog still in his arm as he picked up the foreign object with his free hand.

It was a locket, no doubt newly acquired. He pried it open, his expression not changing in the slightest as his eyes registered the tiny portrait of her father and who he, at first glance, assumed to be Natalie. But upon closer examination, he realized that it wasn't her, but her deceased mother.

No wonder her father is so gentle with her, Jack compromised with himself. She reminds him of her mother too greatly.

Slowly, he closed the locket and encased it in his palm, taking a different path through the brush than she had, knowing that she wouldn't immediately go back to the manor. She'd fret over it before returning, as not to worry the Governor.

Why'd she come? He pondered as he made his way through the forest. She'd left me, then come seeking me? I bloody told her I loved her. Why did I come back here, in the first place? She doesn't want me. That's obvious.

Shaking his head, Jack banished all traces of Natalie from his mind until he reached his destination.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Natalie?" My father's anxious voice sounded as soon as I closed the front door, Mary close on my heels. His blue eyes were clouded with worry. "Where were you? I thought you had returned, for I could've sworn I'd heard you in your bedroom, but you weren't there."

I wrapped my arms around him, his night robe smelling strongly of the scent I'd grown up with; mint and earth. "I apologize, Father. I became caught up watching the sunset down on the beach. As for the noise you heard, I'm certain it was just the maids preparing my room." I almost believed the latter half myself.

He released me, smiling sadly. "Yes, well… Good night, Natalie."

"Goodnight, Father," I whispered in return, turning to leave when he stopped me one final time.

"Where's your locket? You've not taken it off since I gave it to you."

My hand immediately flew up to my neck, where it had sat only an hour previously. It must've fallen off when I'd ran, the motion too much for the clasp, apparently. I quickly schemed up a lie.

"I took it off before I left, not wanting it to fall into the water."

He nodded, accepting my lie. "Alright. Goodnight, Natalie."

"Goodnight Father," I replied before turning and scurrying up the stairs, eager to reach my room.

I paused outside the door, hearing a noise from within. But the footsteps were much too heavy to belong to any of our servants. I recognized them, and my breathing immediately gained speed as I twisted the doorknob, expecting to see someone in there. But it was empty. I looked around, examining the room for any traces of my prowler.

Lying there, on my pillow, was my locket. I grabbed it and immediately put it back on, scared of losing it again.

Slowly, I went to the balcony, peering down onto the grounds. I arrived just in time to spot a familiar dark shadow heading towards the forest, a small smile of sadness gracing my face as I watched him disappear.

It seemed as if he was haunting me, never leaving me alone.

Another small dark figure was beside the trellis, which he'd probably climbed to reach my room. This figure was clearly not human, but an animal. A small bark quickly told me that it was my Molly, left behind by Jack for me.

I quickly left my room and stole down the stairs, unlocking the doors quickly so that I might reach the dog quicker. She greeted me with small kisses, as she had earlier. And for that one moment, all memories of my past were nonexistent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I'm sorry this is later than usual. I got injured earlier in the week, and I promise I'll post another- yet, probably short- chapter this week. They'll have a confrontation next chapter, so keep an eye out! Your reviews make me smile (:.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Alright so I just realized that for some reason that's beyond me, Chapter 21 was posted twice. Chapter 22 was supposed to be the chapter I'm posting now. I'm not gonna replace the chapter, though, so people who previously commented can comment (again) on the real chapter. It's a little different from what I'd originally written, since I've deleted old files (accidentally the real chapter). But all the same… Enjoy! (:

I own nothing but my OC(s). Any and all songs used own to their owners, and POTC belongs to Disney.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I got tired of waiting,_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading,_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said: Romeo, save me_

_I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
_

_And said "Marry me, Juliet, you never have to be alone._

I love you and that's all I really know"

-Taylor Swift, _Love Story_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day of the party dawned cloudy and threatening of rain. The air was thick and humid, making it impossible for me to step outside unless "I wanted my hair to be a mess". Mind you, I really couldn't care less what my hair looked like. It wouldn't make a difference in the world to me, for either way I'd probably have sympathetic looks thrown my way, which I would fruitlessly ignore, and have stuffy men dance with me throughout the entire affair. Men that I didn't want to be near.

Men who knew the man who'd died fetching me from freedom. I looked down at my little dog as I sat at the vanity table in my dressing quarters. She was currently curled at my feet, her head on my foot as Mary carefully wove ribbons into my hair. I'd refused to have it artificially curled, for it had been freshly washed and it was fine in my eyes. Thankfully, my friend was the only one who was permitted to be in my private quarters for the time being.

My eyes had already been accented with black kohl, reminding me of the pirate who did the same thing with his own beautiful eyes. I became lost in my thoughts as I waited patiently for Mary to finish. I'd already dressed, so as soon as she was thru, I would go downstairs to greet "my" guests. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the thought. My father had invited all the guests, so I had no odd clue as to who was coming.

"It'll be over soon enough." I looked up at my friend's reflection in the mirror, and saw her smile. I returned it. "There, I'm through. Go on." I stood and gave her a friendly hug, grateful that one person in the house was willing to accept that things weren't the same as they'd been before my escape.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thunder rolled as rain dripped off the tree's leaves. It was providing shelter for Captain Jack Sparrow as he leaned against its damp trunk, a stray droplet finding him every now and then. He was a safe distance away from the Emerson manor, yet close enough to clearly see her through the large glass window.

She had her arms looped around some man's neck, dancing unemotionally with him as he led her. A chuckle escaped Jack's lips as he watched her blush at missing a step- again. She might've stolen his heart, but she was obviously uncoordinated when it came to dancing.

Jack's breath caught as she looked up through the wet glass and looked straight at him. He quickly stepped away a few paces, still halfway hidden by the tree. However, when he saw her excuse herself after tripping over her partner's feet and head towards the covered porch a safe distance away from the party, he knew he'd acted too slowly- he'd been spotted.

At least it's not her father, he reminded himself as he watched her appear outside.

"Jack?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I knew he was there. I'd seen him after tripping over my partner's feet for the millionth time that night. He'd been stalking behind the trees, and I knew he was near. I called his name again, softer this time.

"Please?" I quickly added.

"Behind you," a familiar voice softly replied, and I turned to see Jack a few feet away from me, walking in the rain to the dry rock.

As soon as he was safely in out of the rain, my heart raced and I threw my arms around his neck, inhaling his scent that I'd misses so much. When I didn't feel his arms immediately encircle me in their warmth, I began to withdraw. But before I could unhook my self from his prone form, I felt his warm hand on my back, holding me close. However, its brother failed to join it.

"I'm sorry," I began, burying my head into the crook of his neck. "I never should've left like that. After that night, something inside me snapped and I saw the look on my father's face and I couldn't leave him alone, not with my birthday being so close." I pulled away so that I could see his face as I spoke. "That's what this frivolous affair tonight is 'celebrating'- my birthday." I removed my arms from him as he released me.

"So that makes tomorrow…" His voice trailed off knowingly, a ringed hand brushing a stray tendril out of my eyes and behind my ear. The gesture was so gentle, I had to remind myself that he was a pirate.

"The anniversary of my mother's death, yes," I finished. "I just couldn't leave my father alone, Jack. I'd seen a calendar on his desk when I was on his ship that day and…"

"Natty," Jack silenced me, wrapping one arm around my shoulders possessively, pulling me close once more. Then, without a moment's hesitation, he kissed me.

I obediently closed my eyes, savoring the moment. As soon as we broke apart for air, I threw my arms around his waist and pressed my head to his chest. I could hear a chuckle rumble there as he wrapped his free arm beneath the other, enclosing me in warmth and a moment of security. I knew I couldn't stay long, for I'd be noticed as missing sooner or later.

After another moment of peace, he spoke. "I love you, darlin'." I looked up at him and smiled a small smile.

"I love you too, Jack," I whispered in return, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips before fully pulling away. "I should return…"

"Aye," he agreed. "I'll be waiting when you return to your room." I grinned as he bent and pressed another kiss to my lips, leaving me stunned and breathless. He chuckled as he turned and left.

I stood there for another moment before returning to "my" party.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later, the last of the guests left. My father finally bid me goodnight, pressing a light kiss to my forehead. I felt a pang of guilt knowing that I would be disobeying his unspoken rules by allowing Jack into my room, but it quickly disappeared as I entered my room.

My pirate was leaning against the balcony doorway, a grin on his face as he sauntered towards me.

"I-I… I should change," I stammered, causing his grin to spread wider- if it were possible, that is. "If you'll behave," I quickly added, smiling knowingly at him.

"I'll be a good pirate, I promise," he replied, kissing me before letting me change behind the changing screen.

I slipped on a rather un-revealing nightgown before reemerging. I felt my breath catch in my throat upon the sight before me.

There, in my bed, sans hat, coat, and affects, was Jack.

"Now we're both ready," he smirked as I slipped beneath the covers. He blew out the candle on the nightstand before pulling me towards his warm body, the adrenaline pumping loudly in my ears.

He must've sensed my unwillingness, for he pressed his gifted lips to my hair, which was still threaded with ribbons. His work-roughened fingers gently caressed them as he played with my hair.

"Sleep, Natalie."

I looked up at him in the dark, not able to see anything but the glint in his eyes as he watched me intently. "I love you, Jack Sparrow."

I laid my head down upon his chest as he softly replied.

"Captain," he dramatically corrected. "Captain." But I could hear the grin in his voice.


	24. Chapter 24

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Franklin Emerson quietly stood at the door to his daughter's room. Every year, ever since his wife had passed away, he'd checked on his only tangible memory of her- Natalie- before going to sleep on the anniversary of her death.

Slowly, he cracked open the door, expecting to see Natalie blissfully asleep; alone. But instead, his eyes were greeted with the sight that made him do a double take. There, in her bed, was Natalie, her head gently laying on a pirate's chest. The pirate that she'd left to come home.

Part of the Governor's heart was boiling with confusion, wanting to wake them up and question them then and there. But the more surprised, loving part allowed him to leave her be, seeing as there was a faint smile on her face as the pirate held her. Since they'd returned to Port Royal, he hadn't seen her so content and peaceful. She was happy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark as a storm rolled in, thunder rumbling over the streets of London as a woman awakened her husband in the dead of the night.

"Franklin," She whispered, pressing a light kiss to his forehead as she stood beside his bed. "It's time." Her voice was fringed with fear and nervousness. Slowly, Franklin became aware of what she was saying.

He opened his eyes to see her reflected in the lightening, her hand glued to her large, expectant stomach. "You're certain?" He stood and looked into her blue eyes, which shone nervously in the dark. His hand gently brushed her sleep-rustled hair out of her eyes. She nodded, leaning into his touch.

"Lay down," he gently instructed, "while I fetch Martha."

Tenderly, he led her back to her chambers, his arms supporting her as she walked.

"I should change into another gown," she quietly noted. "This one is soaked, which woke me up."

"I'll have Martha change the sheets as well, love." Franklin regarded his wife with kind eyes as she went behind the changing screen, only to emerge in a dry gown. "Sit in the chair for a while, then."

"There's no need for the sheets to be changed- they'll dry."

He sighed. Stubborn. As always.

"Fine, do as you'd like, but please, stay still. Please?" Then quietly, he added, "for our child?"

"Alright," Emilie reluctantly met the gaze of her husband in the now-lit room as he bent to press a loving kiss to her lips.

She knew how lucky she was. Most women, while still loving their husbands, were forced into a marriage. She, however, had fallen for the young Franklin when her family had just moved to England from France. Her parents had been pleased to find that she fancied him as well, thus making the courtship more pleasurable for all. She'd always been stubborn and headstrong, which made a suitor difficult to find and keep.

Franklin was nearly as impossible when it came to leaving her side while their child fought its way into the world. Despite the fact that it wasn't seen as 'proper' for the father to be present during the birth, he was insistent to stay. Martha, the eldest maid in the household, and the most skilled when it came to being a midwife, made sure that he was shielded when it came to the bloody scene. He remained perched by her on the edge of the bed, her head resting against his chest as she panted. Sweat decorated her forehead, her dark curls stuck to the damp surface.

"It is almost over, Missus Emerson," Martha soothed the mother-to-be. "One last push should do it."

Dazed and drained of energy, Emilie blindly nodded. Closing her eyes, she held onto her husband's hand tightly and did what she was told, only to find that it made the pain worse. A splitting pain came as she tried again, causing her to wince.

"The babe isn't coming, Miss. Judge Emerson, I believe it be best if you leave until…"

"No, Franklin, please…" Emilie softly begged as he stood. "Please, no."

"I need to, darling. I'll be waiting impatiently outside the door. I promise." Slowly and gingerly, he removed himself from her as he left. A maid closed the door behind him as he left, both of them praying for the opposite that was to occur.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your wife is waiting for you," Martha whispered to the Judge as he stood in the hallway, waiting as he'd promised.

Quickly, he followed her into the room. "Is she alright?"

"They're both fine, Sir. Miss Emilie had a few complications but…"

He didn't give the elderly woman a moment's chance to continue.

"Emilie," he sighed as he gently kissed her forehead, her sleepy eyes gazing up at him. Within her arms lay a tiny babe, not very big at all. Its eyes were closed as it gently fed from its mother, who was smiling.

"Meet your daughter," she weakly replied. A cough came from her mouth, causing her to cease speaking for a moment.

Concern flew into Franklin's eyes, but he said nothing. "You decide on a name, Emilie. You went through enough."

"Go to my jewelry box and bring me the black box," she quietly instructed. He did as she bade, confused all the while. She took out its contents, placing them in his palm. "Give this to her when you see fit. Natalie needs to know I love her…"

He smiled upon hearing their daughter's name, gripping the locket tightly, but wanted to cry at the manner in which she was speaking. "You can tell her yourself when she's of age to remember. And everyday until then."

"Franklin… I…"

"Shush," he gently scolded, moving so that he was sitting behind her, her head resting against his shoulder.

"I love you," she said. The last words she said before she fell asleep for the first time as a mother and the last time as a human.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A gasp from his daughter's lips drew the Governor from his memories, his mind crashing back into reality.

She was leaning over the pirate's chest, breathing heavily. Quietly, he closed the door until it was but a crack open, so he could ensure that she was alright.

"What?" A voice still laden in sleep came from the pirate as he adjusted his hold on Natalie.

"Nothing," Franklin could hear her whisper as she laid back down on her love's chest. "Just a dream."

With that, the Governor closed the door and left his daughter alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Want to tell me about it?" Jack softly pried as he stroked my hair.

"No," was my simple reply. After a couple of moments in silence, I pressed a gentle kiss to his chest before revealing the truth. "I saw my mother. The night I was born. I-I don't know if it was real or not, but it was enough that I couldn't remain asleep…"

He remained silent, his hand softly rubbing my back while the other continued to caress my hair, slowly lulling me back to sleep. But I refused to give in.

"Jack?" I quietly questioned.

"Hm?" Came the half-awake reply. I listened as he sighed deeply, shifting slightly before relaxing again. His grip on me tightened. He'd dozed off.

"Why'd you come back? To Port Royal, I mean. I treated you horribly, just picking up and leaving…"

Jack cut me off, his lips grazing my forehead. "Shush, love. You're tired. Go back to sleep."

"Jack, please."

He sighed again, and I knew I'd gotten my way. "To be perfectly honest, darling, I didn't mean to come back here. If I recall, I was… intoxicated, shall we say, and didn't know what I was doing." He paused, carefully picking his words. "I don't regret it, Natalie."

Slowly, I pushed myself up, his arm still clinging to my waist. "I'm going to go see my father for a moment."

He propped himself up on his forearms, watching me carefully. "Natty…"

"I'll be back. I promise," I whispered, pressing a loving kiss to his lips. "I… I just need to make sure he's there. I need to shake this dream off."

Jack merely nodded, his eyes on me as I left. Before I closed the door, I heard him flop back onto the mattress, sighing deeply.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Father?" I quietly whispered as I slowly opened the door to his bedroom, trying not to disturb him more than I had to. My inquiry received a quiet reply in return, causing me to smile sweetly as I sat at the edge of his bed.

"Yes, darling?"

"I was just seeing if you ever came back up here. I couldn't sleep, so I figured that walking around might help."

He nodded, finding my hand and holding it gently for a moment.

"You're so much like your mother, you know that?" I looked down at him, smiling again.

"So I've heard," I replied, receiving a chuckle in return.

"She would've wanted you to go, Natalie," Father barely whispered, avoiding my surprised gaze. "Go with him."

I wrinkled my brow, confused. Did he know? "Father, what…?"

"I saw you. And tha- I mean, your- pirate. In your chambers." Ashamed at being caught, I lowered my gaze. I opened my mouth to apologize, but quickly closed it. I wasn't sorry.

"When does he leave?"

"I-I don't know," I blindly stumbled around with my words, still awestruck. "Soon, I'd imagine…"

"Let me know." I nodded. "I want you to be happy. Granted, I may not like him or the situation in the slightest, but I don't want you to be caught between two men like you were before." Father paused, sitting up and looking me square in the eyes. "He was going to stay."

"What?"

"Aaron." The A-word. Great. I could already feel the guilt building in my stomach. "He'd submitted a written request to me, wanting a position that didn't require as much travel, if not any at all. He wanted to stay here with you."

"Could you have done that?"

"Yes; It wouldn't take much. A suggestion to the head of everything, then a switch in men here and there. Nothing major."

Once again, we were engulfed in silence. After a moment, I leaned forward hesitantly and kissed him on the cheek before getting up. "Goodnight, Father," I whispered.

"Goodnight, Natalie." After a second, he quickly added "I love you," his voice soft, barely audible.

I simply smiled a small smile and nodded before quickly returning to my room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was asleep, or so I'd assumed, when I returned. Trying not to think of everything that'd just happened, I tried to smile as I climbed under the covers and leaned over Jack. His back was facing me as I pressed a kiss to his cheek before resting my own cheek against his shoulder, gazing at him. His hand found mine as he returned my loving look.

"How'd it go?"

"We can talk about it in the morning." I immediately tried to pull away, only to find that I wasn't going to get my way again that night.

"Natalie."

"Goodnight, Jack." I yanked out of his grasp and turned so that my back was facing him. I could feel his hands gently massage my back as I ignored him. Finally, I gave in. "Aaron was going to stay here in Port Royal with me. He had asked Father if he could be given a more permanent position so he could stay with me. And I led him to his grave."

"Come back with me on the Pearl, Natty," Jack whispered, kissing my forehead. I'd never seen him so gentle. I simply nodded, rolling over to curl into his chest.

His arms almost immediately encircled me, holding me close as I finally drifted off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Not the best chapter, for sure. But, I haven't had much time as of late. Since the last update, I've had medical problems, including breaking my foot by randomly falling like an idiot. But leave a review and another update just might appear (:


	25. Chapter 25 with AN about updates

I awoke to find that I was all but laying on something other than the mattress. It was beautifully tanned and breathing. I couldn't help but smile as last night's occurrences came flooding back to me, reminding me who was laying beneath me.

Jack's arms were holding me tight against him, his legs tangled with mine. I lay there another moment before moving, listening to the even sounds of his breathing and heartbeat. I savored the feel of his hand embedded in my hair while the other gently stroked my side, almost lulling me back to sleep.

I pressed a light kiss to his chest, smiling as I heard him sigh contentedly. I repeated the action, loving the sounds he was making.

"Sleep well?" He questioned, looking down at me with a smirk on his face.

"Aye." I continued to kiss my way up his chest, pausing to make sure I covered every inch of his collarbone before making my way up his throat to his jaw, then lastly his lips.

"Tease," he growled against my lips, flipping us over unexpectedly. I let out a small shriek, quickly muffled by his kisses.

He eventually stopped, seeing as we were both deprived of air. I cupped his cheek, stroking it adoringly. "Mind telling me how I ended up on top of you?" I teasingly accused, watching him as he turned into my touch, placing butterfly kisses into my palm.

"You did it during the night. I'm innocent as the day I was born." I rolled my eyes as he continued to give me his best innocent face, the sparkle in his eyes purposefully giving away his secret. He suddenly became the gentle pirate only I knew. "After last night, love, I didn't want to risk waking up to find that you'd run scared."

I looked down at his bronze chest showing through the split in the top of his shirt. I moved my hands from his face to play with the opening, teasing the skin underneath.

"When do we leave?" I questioned, not looking him in the eye.

"Tonight at dusk."

That certainly got my attention. I jolted my head up, looking at him with shock and worry. "Tonight? So soon?"

"Aye," he whispered. "Don't fret, Natalie. You still have today with your father. I won't leave without you. The men are getting restless, though. So the sooner the better, savvy?"

"Savvy, Captain," I whispered, smirking slightly under the kiss he suddenly placed upon my lips before rolling off. I began to protest at the loss of contact, but he beat me to it.

"I know, love. But we both have a great many plans to make. The sooner we get them out of the way the sooner-" he kissed me in between his words "we, can, get, back to- mmm, this" he whispered, giving me one last kiss before he got up and began reassembling his affects.

I went behind the changing screen to change into a less cumbersome dress while he assembled himself. I emerged to find him about to climb out the window, waiting to say goodbye first. I couldn't help but smile as he smirked at me, his eyes immediately drifting down towards my chest, where the dress helped 'enhance' the view for him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as continued to look me up and down. "Like what you see?" I chided, smirking myself.

He only smirked before capturing my lips once more, pulling me tightly against his body. I pulled away for some air, about to resume when I heard the door open. I turned around quickly, scared for a moment, to see Father standing there, his eyes taking in the sight. I tried to step away from Jack, but he wasn't going to let me get away that easily.

"M-Morning Father," I stammered.

"I was wondering if you were up so we could eat breakfast together before I go meet with the Navy this morning." I nodded, opening my mouth to reply when he beat me to the chase. "You're invited as well," he told Jack, whose hold on me became rather tight suddenly.

"I appreciate it but I really must tend to some things before our departure this evening," my pirate replied. I turned to look at him, dumbfounded. I'd never heard him speak so politely. I gave him a pleading look as his stomach growled. "Then again, I suppose I could stay for a quick meal…" He gave me a sheepish look before we turned back to my father, who smiled nervously.

"Very well then, whenever you're ready…" We followed him out. I made sure to give an appreciative smile to him as Jack took my hand and led me out. He returned it.

After we dined that morning, Father and Jack both left me to my own devices. Father would spread the lie this morning that I was returning to England to be with a possible suitor and to take care of my grandmother. Jack went to make sure everything was ready for tonight.

I sighed agitatedly as I stood at the balcony, waiting to see Jack appearing from the forest.

"He'll return," Mary kept telling me.

"I have no doubt of that," I nearly spat, watching the sea birds float around in the air. "I'm just… It was awkward this morning. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate Father for everything he's doing I just…"

"I know," my friend comforted me, patting my hand before continuing to pack a few light dresses for me. I didn't know when I'd need them, or if I'd need them at all, but I didn't feel like arguing at the moment. "Your father said I could come with you."

My eyes widened, excitement building inside of me. "Oh, Mary, will you? I'd love to have a friend along, besides Elizabeth, but I'm sure she's ready to explode by now. You could be her midwife!" I happily babbled, my mood suddenly lightened. Somehow, having her along was like having a piece of home with me, a piece of my father and the life he'd put together for me, and was allowing me to live out.

She giggled at my sudden enthusiasm as I hugged her, my impatience for the night to come momentarily forgotten.

Jack pulled away from the bed, after making sure that the covers were secure and she wouldn't notice a thing. Gibbs had gotten him the flowers he'd needed- probably from the Emerson's garden to begin with- and Jack had finished the task by depetaling them and spread them underneath the upper blanket, as to surprise her. However, there was one more surprise he had to procure, and that required digging in the cargo hold.

He hadn't told a soul about this part of his plan, not even Gibbs. The crew had automatically assumed that he was just trying to woo Natalie again with the petals, which was partially true. But he wanted to ensure that she was the first to find out the full truth of his secretive plan. His heart skipped a beat nervously just thinking about it as he dug through a trunk of old family heirlooms. No one would ever guess nor dare suggest what he was about to do, seeing as his reputation would be at stake. But he didn't care.

At last, he found what he'd been looking for underneath a pile of old letters between his mother and father- he'd read them at least a dozen times before out of sheer boredom and curiosity. Smiling rather proudly at his rather clever idea, he took one along with the trinket he'd wanted and back up into his cabin, being sure to lock the doors behind him. He didn't want any interruptions.

Jack Sparrow was up to something, and for once in his scoundrel life, it was good.

AN: I'M SO SO SO SOOOO SORRY I'VE NEGLECTED THIS! I have the other half of this chapter (I cut it so it wouldn't be dreadfully long, it was 7, almost 8, pages haha. I'm saving the longest ones for the ending, which I think should be in the next chapter or two. I'm always brainstorming, I've had Natalie & Jack on my mind and I've worked on this chapter vigorously for the past… well since the last update. I don't have patience I'm afraid, so I kept neglecting the posting. I hope I have SOME reader(s) out there still (; I'll post the next chapter within the next couple of days, and try to keep to a schedule with new chapters for this and other things I'm planning on posting over the summer. I'm graduating this week, so after that things are going to be hectic. But I do plan on a possible sequel to this one (if I have any readers haha), and an Alice in Wonderland story in the mix, for Hatter & Alice are my new Will & Lizzie. But don't think I'm abandoning Pirates, I could never do that to Jack (;


	26. Chapter 26

Dusk found us much sooner than I'd anticipated. I'd eaten dinner with Father, who I said goodbye to before walking to the hidden cove with Mary by my side. It'd been a bittersweet moment, but I'd been sure to promise to let him know the second anything happened by letter and to drop in occasionally. I thanked God quickly for allowing me to have him for a father, a man who allowed me to follow my heart despite society's complaints about it.

I'd assumed that Jack would meet me back at the manor, but he hadn't. So I carried my puppy with me back to the Pearl, where I saw Jack coming up from below. He saw me and a panicked expression fleeted across his features for a moment before replacing it with his trademark grin, sauntering up to me.

"I was about to come fetch you," he began, my mind reeling at all the possible reasons he was already acting odd. It had only taken those seven words and his nervous misdemeanor for me to begin worrying.

"Are we in trouble?" I asked

"Nay," he replied, leaning down to kiss me in greeting. I continued to eye him suspiciously. "I wasn't quite ready, that's all. And you know how I don't like surprises."

"Which is why it's blatantly obvious that you're hiding something."

I smiled inwardly as Jack finally gave up his act, rolling his eyes. "Stubborn woman," he muttered as he walked towards the helm. I watched, confused as ever as he gave Gibbs what appeared to be instructions that were to be strictly followed. Then he motioned over to me, only to glance over and see me eyeing him, annoyed. A sheepish grin emerged onto his handsome face before he turned away for another moment. Deciding to leave him to his own devices for a moment, I went below deck to visit with Lizzie, who greeted me and my hesitant former maid- and Liz's midwife-to-be- with enthusiasm. The reunion and talk of the soon-to-arrive child could not, however, distract me from Jack's behavior.

* * *

The sun was setting before Jack finally guided the Pearl back into open water, his eyes fixed determinedly on the horizon. After a few moments of being lost in his own thoughts, he glanced down to see Natalie watching him from the steps leading up to the helm. She was standing against the railing, ankles crossed and a sweet, adoring smile on her face as she gazed up at him. Smirking, he motioned for her to come to him, greeting her with a sweet kiss, her eyes showing her confusion at his actions.

"Have you eaten yet?" He questioned, anxious for his surprise to be revealed.

"Aye," She whispered, moving to stand between him and the wheel, one of his arms snaking around her trim figure. Apparently she'd taken to eating like one was supposed to, therefore there was still meat on her bones, her slim figure filled out and rounded. "I ate with Elizabeth. Would you like me to fetch you something?"

"Nay," he replied as Natalie gently laid her head against his chest. "What say you to turning in early? I think I can afford to let Gibbs take over for the night."

I was led into the cabin, Jack's gaze on me hard and intense, yet gentle and full of adoration at the same time. He locked the door behind us as I walked over to the window seat, staring at the faintly glowing horizon. I wrapped my arms around myself for a moment or two before turning to see Jack still staring at me with the same look in his beautiful eyes.

"What?" I questioned, smiling as he came up behind me and wrapped me in a warm embrace. His arms encircled me in a secure grasp that I was certain to never regret leaving home for. And I knew that more was yet to come.

"It's ironic, is it not, darling, that when you first set foot in this very cabin, you were terrified out of your mind at the thought of death, yet here you are because of it and its consequences."

I turned in his hold to wrap my arms around his neck, pulling myself to him. The thought of the very word "death" still made me uncomfortable, but I didn't wince like I had in the times he'd mentioned. "Very," I whispered, brushing my lips against his.

Jack took me up on my teasing kiss, turning it into something much deeper, making me feel dizzy before long. I reluctantly withdrew, pressing my forehead to his as we caught our breath. I had almost forgotten how talented a kisser the man before me was.

After a moment of silence, he dared to break the quiet, whispering "I missed this" before caressing my forehead with his soft lips. I could not believe that they were those of a pirate. Sighing, he broke away with his trademarked grin, leading me by the hand into the bedroom.

I gasped at what I saw. There, in the formerly plain bedchamber of the captain, was at least a dozen candles aglow with flickering flames, their light adding a soft, almost romantic glow to the room. Their waxes were various hues, the wicks in a crater so that the light was even more enchanting. I could faintly smell freshly picked roses and jasmine, as if he'd unloaded potpourri into the room, it's sweet fragrance relaxing me to the point that I had to sit upon the bed to keep from falling over.

"Jack…" I began, his sweet lips cutting me off as he slowly pushed me backwards so that I was lying atop the covers.

His lips danced against mine, making my mind numb as he worked magic; his fingers embedded in my hair and entangled with my own, his lips caressing every inch of skin he could possibly reach. He was about to kiss my chest when he suddenly went for my lips again, pressing one final kiss there before withdrawing.

"I want to wait before we relive that night, Natty."

I was shocked. Jack Sparrow, the infamous lover and wooer of women, was turning down an open invitation to bed a woman? "Until when?" I asked, gently reaching up to stroke his cheek. He turned his face into my gentle touch, kissing my fingertips before pulling me up, not saying a word.

"Change into your gown," Jack whispered, turning to dismantle his effects.

"What gown?" I turned to question him only to find him standing there with a beautiful silken garment in his rough hands. He only chuckled as I stared, awestruck. It was a faint pink color, with golden embroidery framing the hems. There were no sleeves, only two rather thin straps that were meant to keep it from completely slipping from my body. "Where…?" I began, taking it from him.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparr-" he tried to boast, but I cut him short by kissing him on the mouth for a moment, feeling lucky and content to have this man to myself.

"Thank you," I whispered as he grinned, leaving the room so that I could change in private and not distill his wish to 'wait'. I was still baffled beyond belief that he was so committed to 'waiting', yet somehow touched. After all, we'd already indulged in that particular sin once before, why postpone it again?

My answer was found after I'd dressed. I peeked my head out and told Jack that I was decent. "Go ahead and get in bed, love. I'm securing a few items of importance real quick."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled and nodded, leaving the door cracked. Only my Jack would find the need to 'secure' things only a few hours into a voyage.

I did as I was told, a touched and loving smile gracing my lips as I pulled back the bedcovers. At least a dozen roses' worth of petals lay beneath the sheets, scattered around the pillows. I felt even more love towards the man who was now behind me, pressing my backside to his front, having snuck up behind me. One hand was caressing my hair while the other rested on my waist, where I tangled his fingers with my own. I could feel him burying his face against my neck, kissing me there gently.

"I love you," I breathed, turning to look at him.

"Good," he replied, smirking as he pressed a kiss to my lips. I couldn't help but wonder how a pirate could be so gentle, so loving, so… unpirate-like. His hands betrayed his reputation as they gently caressed every inch of skin he could reach before we both ran out of breath. He exhaled deeply, burying his head in my neck, whispering soft nothings to me. "You happy so far, love?"

"So far?" I pulled away so that I could regard his mischievous gaze.

"Aye, so far," he softly replied, kissing me gently to distract me as he lowered me back onto the bed. I had missed him more than I'd realized, and now that he was here, pressing me to his- or was it our- bed, I couldn't help but want to love him more. I couldn't breathe as he began to forge a trail down my neck, towards my chest, where the gown gave him ample room to do as he'd like without worrying about too much fabric in the way too soon.

I was beginning to believe that he'd forgotten about his resolve to 'wait', not bothering to question him on it. I simply continued letting him adore me with his hands and mouth, my body adoring his touch equally. I slowly covered his hands with mine, leading them towards the hem of my gown. This seemed to catch his attention, and he broke the kiss, speaking against my lips. "No, Natty." I simply smiled in return, caressing his face as he held me there. I was about to seek his lips again when he suddenly removed himself from me, smirking knowingly as he went over to 'his' side of the bed, removing his affects and his shirt, making me blush. "Like what you see?" he joked as I moved under the covers, waiting for him to get in as well.

Once he was situated, he pulled me close, kissing me tenderly before laying me back down against the pillows. I was held lovingly as he simply stared at me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, breaking the silence that had engulfed us.

Confusion clouded his eyes, making words unnecessary on his part.

"I tore us apart for a moment," I continued, smiling sadly as I reached up to caress his defined jaw.

My pirate simply shook his head, dismissing the subject with a sweet kiss to my forehead. I reached my arm under my pillow in an attempt to get comfortable, but my arm hit a light barrier in the form of a folded paper. I could feel his dark eyes watching me carefully as I sat, pulling the unexpected item from under the pillow and opening it. Another piece of paper fell into my lap, and I looked questionably to Jack, who simply watched my face with an unreadable expression as he gestured to read the outer letter first.

The first letter was old and faded in some spots, namely in the areas of who it was addressed to, but the signature at the bottom looked familiar even if the name wasn't. Curious as ever, I began to read to myself, chuckling at the freshly crossed out parts, which were mostly the first two paragraphs, although the sweet parts were untouched. Even with a thin line of ink scored through the unwanted words, I could read them clearly.

'_My dearest,_

_ It's been five months since I saw you last. I wouldn't have left had it not been for the Code, I have to ensure its safety. I fear that the day is coming when the Pirate Lords shall have to hide for good. I had to leave Shipwreck in order to see that this will not happen._

_ That being said, I do hope that you and the babe are doing well. I could not bear to put you and the child in the harm. If you were not involved, I probably would have brought him along. You are his mother, though, and he needs you more than he needs me. The men would have my head along with several jokes that I could not repeat to a lady such as yourself if they knew what I was about to write, that is why I will deliver it to the most trustworthy alliance I have in the next port so I can be assured that it will go unread until it reaches your hands._

_ Instead of using fancy wording, I do care for you deeply. The fact that I am writing more than a sentence proves that very fact, for most pirates would not have the consideration to write to the mother of their child. I can't fathom how long I will be away, but I will return one day to see you again. I never thought that I would be this consumed by a single woman, yet you've proved me wrong. And I have never been more happy to be proven wrong._

_Yours,_

_Teague Sparrow, Captain'_

I looked up to Jack with wide eyes, confused and touched at the same time.

"Open the other one, darling," he prodded, moving so that I could lean against him while we sat, his chin resting on my shoulder to nosily read over my shoulder.

Unlike the first, it was written in freshly inked calligraphy, which I immediately recognized as Jack's scrawled penmanship, not at all unlike his father's. I smiled at this, his hands caressing my arms as I began to read.

'_My dear Natalie,_

_ Marry me?'_

There were several lines that were scratched out, but I didn't even attempt to read them, for the two words that were asked weren't the two I'd expected. In my shock, I hadn't noticed Jack slipping from the bed, only to return right as I noticed his absence.

He paused at the edge of the bed, obviously nervous. "Jack?" I questioned, feeling the happiness boiling inside of me. After the hell I'd put him through, he wanted to be more than just my 'gentleman suitor', as it would be called in England.

Jack slowly crawled back into the bed, moving the letters onto the night stand as he began to speak. "My mother and dad married a month after that letter was received, I was only a year old at the time. She died a few years later, after I'd turned pirate. But her love for us never faltered." His eyes were glazed with the emotions of the past, not focusing on anything in particular. I rested my hand on his cheek, bringing him back to reality. "She never abandoned either of us, after everything we'd done that should've hurt her. Dad never understood how a pirate could get a woman like her, but he'd done it." I furrowed my brow, trying to follow his path of logic. "I'm determined to stay by you, Natty, like she did with me dad. That is if you'll let me."

I smiled and leaned in to press a kiss to his waiting mouth, giving him all the answers he needed. "I take that as a yes?" he whispered, his nimble fingers caressing my jaw as he pulled me closer, so that I was all but laying atop him. "Wait!" Jack pulled away, taking my left hand in his right, using his left to maneuver a small ring onto my finger.

"Perfect fit," I whispered, smiling as he smirked contentedly at me.

"My mother's," Jack replied, pressing a kiss to the ring before I looked at it properly.

It was a simple engagement band upon first glance, but I slowly began noticing its differences. The stone wasn't a diamond, it was more akin to a pearl of some sort, marbled grey and white, beautiful as it could be. Tiny jewels lined the band holding it in place.

"I love you, Natalie," I looked up at his voice. Smiling, I allowed him to pull me back against his chest as he laid down. I curled onto my side, listening to his gentle heartbeat.

"And I, you," I whispered as I was lulled to sleep, content for the first time in weeks.

* * *

Jack's mind was far from sleep as he held his beloved against his chest. His hands embedded themselves in her curly locks, realizing how much he'd missed her.

She'd said yes. She'd agreed to marry not only a pirate, but one of the most famous and feared pirates. He was known for being a wooer of women, not for wooing one woman then settling down with them for the rest of his life. A year ago the thought would've made him laugh, but here, looking down at his sleeping fiancée, he knew it was right. He'd almost lost her, but by some miracle she'd come back to him. That's how he knew it wasn't a mistake.

Jack smiled softly as a sigh escaped her mouth and caressed the bare skin of his chest. He gently bent his head and pressed a loving kiss to the top of her head.

"Go to sleep, Jack." Natalie's sleep-laden voice whispered as he chuckled, shifting so that one hand rested on her waist, the other gently stroking her face. "Is something wrong?" She shifted so her gaze could meet his own, a look of loving concern on her face. Tenderly, she reached up to touch his face, fingers stroking his jaw.

"Nay," Jack whispered, "I'm just happy and thinking."

"About what?" Natalie sat up and leaned against the pillows, looking down at him with a small smile as she moved her hand to gently push back his trademark bandana so she could rub his forehead. His eyes closed at this, moving so that his head was cradled on the pillows next to her.

"You," was his quiet reply, his body and mind relaxing at her touch.

"Where are we going to get married? And when? I would think you'd want it to be soon so the men won't have time to tease and scare you out of this, or…"

Jack cut her off by sitting up himself, pressing his lips to hers. "Soon, and as soon as we reach the Cove. I assume you want Lizzie to be there, and since she's about to pop at any moment, I figured me dad could perform the ceremony while we're there. You'll need to meet him eventually, and while we don't always see eye-to-eye, I doubt he'll refuse; my mum would've wanted this, for me to marry." He paused, watching her reaction. His mind froze when he saw tears in her eyes. "Is that alright?"

"No." She smiled at his expression. "It's perfect. I don't want anything huge."

"Good," Jack sighed with relief, pressing another kiss to her mouth. "Quick and easy. I thought for the Honeymoon, we could go to Asia. The men have some money burning a hole in their pockets that would be spent well there, and I could show you the sights. One of which you've already seen," he added with a naughty smirk.

She simply grinned and kissed him.

* * *

AN: I'm so so so SO sorry again for the delay. School starts next week, but only the epilogue remains so maybe I'll have it up soon. I have ideas for a sequel, but I don't think they all add up so maybe I'll do a series of one-shots under one story or something. Who knows. Thank you for sticking with me!


End file.
